Book III: World War
by Elia41
Summary: Book III of the series. This is official: Kuja is at war with Gaia. Our heroes have a hard time stopping him, and this comes without saying the stakes appear to be way beyond what they first thought. This time, there is more than one world involved.
1. The Queen and her friends

Here is the start of my new story, World War. Actually, this chapter is veeeeeery long. And was, by far, the most annoying to write. But it had to be done and is finally done. Took me two days to make it ... while I usually use only one day to write a chapter (Yes, I'm a no life. But the village I live in is so lost ...).

Well, enjoy.

* * *

><p>The Queen and her friends<p>

Coming back from Queen Brahne's grave, Steiner drove the gondola to the entrance of the castle. Doctor Tot looked at the princess, clad in her white magical dress that was the main pert of Shiva's armor. Not only did Garnet look like a princess in this outfit, but it also gave her greater magical powers. But the set was incomplete and, until the last parts were found, she couldn't wear it officially. She could keep the scepter thought.

"Princess, we have arrived at the castle."

Beatrix smiled kindly and with a tingle of amusement in her eyes.

"She won't be a princess for much longer, Doctor Tot."

The scholar chuckled lightly.

"Indeed. I shall have to call you 'Queen Garnet' after the coronation. I must make preparations for the crowning of our new queen. General Beatrix, Captain Steiner, will you help her?"

The two nodded. The scholar got out of the gondola and offered his hand to the princess. Garnet hesitated before taking it.

"Princess, please watch your steps."

Nodding, the young girl took her professor's hand and got out of the gondola as well. She turned to him. Going back to the real life after those weeks spent in the Outer Continent, with only her friends at her side and finding Kuja as a goal, promised to be painful.

"Doctor Tot …"

"Princess, I know how hard it must be. But I will be by your side. Please, take the throne with full confidence."

This wasn't what she meant. She just wanted to see her friends one more time. She sighed and nodded, feeling her heart become heavy in her chest. Yet, she hid it and went to the castle, escorted by Beatrix. Steiner looked at them.

"Three more days until the crowning of the new queen … What a day!"

The following days went in a blur. The team that had formed over the past weeks was now broken and everyone felt it. It was a little like a family torn apart, yet everyone somehow managed to get over it … eventually. In fact, the only one who really couldn't get over it was Zidane. The poor thief was staying at the Morning Star Bar, drinking his sadness out. And his friends started to seriously worry. The Tantalus, especially, were surprised to see him in that state.

"We ain't seen each other in ages! Why the sour puss partner?" Ruby asked.

Marcus was sitting at a table, frowning.

"What happened?"

"Maybe that Dagger chick dumped him." Blank tried.

Zidane's silence was enough of an answer. Cinna smiled.

"Bingo …"

Ruby shok her head.

"This ain't like you at all, Zidane!"

How could the poor girl know? Falling in love with a princess was never that good, especially when you were a thief. And Zidane had fallen for Dagger, _hard_. Cinna turned to Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby, I heard that you started a mini-theater."

"That's right, darlin'! My plays are a hit!"

Blank smiled.

"Cool, let's go watch."

"Yeah."

Ruby smiled.

"Awright, cowboys!"

She turned to her tailed friend.

"Zidane … You ain't coming, are ya?"

His silence was her answer. The girl shook her head. She had never seen him so distraught before.

"That's awright, darlin'. Come on over whenever you want."

As the bubbly girl led the boys to her theater, Blank bumped into Vivi, who was passing by. Happy to see the kid, he went to him and helped him rise up.

"Hey, Vivi!"

The young black mage smiled.

"Hello."

"I haven't seen you since you left Alexandria Castle! How are ya?"

"Well, a lot of things happened, but I'm doing fine. How about you? What have you been doing since we left the castle?"

"Me? Let's see … Oh yeah, it's been crazy since you guys escaped! Rusty, that rat-chick, Freya and … what's her face, that girl general of Alexandria?"

"Beatrix." Marcus answered in her back.

"Yeah, the three of them got totally worked! Marcus and I had to carry 'em out on our backs!"

A presence in his back made him turn over. His 'bro' was here, slightly worried. Blank frowned.

"Marcus?"

"We gotta get going before Ruby gets mad at us again."

Blank sighed.

"Oh yeah, she hates it when we're late. Sorry, Vivi. I'll see you later."

Vivi straightened his hat and decided to look around the town. He found Zidane moping sadly at a bar, trying to get drunk to forget his pain. The barmaid looked at him.

"Are you friend with the man sitting at the table? I think his friends went to the mini-theater. The mini-theater was started by the last owner of this bar and a girl named Ruby."

A mini-theater? Sounds interesting. Alright, Vivi decided. He would take a look at it. At the same time, Marcus and Blank were sitting near the entrance of the place. Blank was worried, really. Thought he had a crush on Ruby, his relationship with her was … rather eventful. Especially when he was late, which Ruby absolutely hated. He sighed, thinking to his tailed friend.

"Zidane's done himself in this time."

Marcus nodded.

"Yeah."

"But think about it … He's never been in a serious relationship before. He probably doesn't even know what to do with himself right now."

Marcus smirked and shook his head.

"Come on, he's in love with a Queen. Did he think it'd work out?"

"I'm sure he thought about that a lot. That's why he's in turmoil."

Marcus smiled.

"He looked so depressed …"

"Yeah, but this is something he has to learn to deal with head-on. This is gonna make him stronger. You'll see."

When Vivi joined them a few minutes later, Blank was worrying upon himself.

"Ruby's mad at me again. How can I calm her down?"

He suddenly noticed the young black mage.

"Yo, Vivi. Can you do me a favor?"

The kid frowned.

"What is it?"

"I want you to see Ruby's play with us."

The boy's face lighted up.

"Of course! I came here for that!"

"Cool! Do down the staircase behind us. That's where Ruby's theater is."

Nodding, Vivi went down the stairs. He didn't hear Marcus frowning.

"Bro …"

Vivi followed the stairs to a nice bar. The place had a small platform with nice decorations, a few tables and chairs and a stand where people could get refreshments. Ruby heard steps in the stairs and growled.

"Blank! Don't ya know I _hate_ it when yer late? How many times do I gotta tell ya-huh?"

Turning around, her eyes widened. It wasn't Blank that had come in her bar but a young kid with black skin and big yellow eyes. Coming closer to the kid, she kneeled to his level.

"Who are you? Strange, kinda …"

"Hey Vivi!"

Ruby turned to the pig-like man.

"Is he a friend of yer, Cinna?"

Vivi smiled and went to the man.

"Hello, Uncle Cinna!"

Cinna reddened.

"I'm not old enough to be your uncle! I'm younger than I look!"

Vivi chuckled. He just called Cinna 'uncle' for fun, and it worked well. Ruby laughed too.

"Hahaha … Yer a funny one! I like you! Wanna see my play, little fella?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, what a sweetie! I like you even more! We'll get rollin' in a minute. Sit wherever you want."

As Vivi took a chair, Blank and Marcus finally went into the bar. Marcus smiled to his bro.

"I think your plan worked."

Almost.

"Ain't nothing to it."

"Blank, we'll talk later!"

Marcus chuckled.

"Busted …"

Blank hung his head. Marcus shook his head. Blank and Ruby weren't together, but they already argued like a married couple.

At the same time the other members of the team had their own thing doing. Eiko had managed to sneak past the castle's walls and looked in awe at the big building.

"Oh my! What a gigantic house! I gotta see the inside!"

At that moment, three cooks walked past her, humming a song.

_We cook good food!_

_We cook good food!_

_We cook good food for the new queen!_

Eiko didn't miss the delicious smell that came from them. She started to droll.

"Hey, something smells delicious!"

The eggmeister looked at her.

"You hundry?"

Eiko shyly nodded. The ovenmeister looked at her.

"You _very_ hungry?"

Eiko shyly nodded. The dishmeister looked at her.

"You _unbearably_ hungry?"

Eiko shyly nodded. The three turned away.

"Too bad …"

Eiko almost grabbed her flute to play them an angry tune. In her room, Garnet was getting ready for the crowning. Yet, before the ceremony began, there was something she wanted to do.

"Steiner?"

The knight came to her.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I'd like to find Zidane and talk to him."

The knight shook his head.

"Princess, you have more important matters at hand! You live in a different world now!"

The future queen was about to retort something but Doctor Tot entered at that moment, Beatrix, behind him.

"Uh-oh, what's happening here? Princess, it is time for you to get changed. General Beatrix, will you help her?"

"Yes, sir."

The scholar came to Garnet and handed her three jewels, an opal, a topaz and an amethyst.

"Those stones contain your powers, which Queen Brahne forcibly … Well, that is all in the past."

He went to the door.

"Master Steiner?"

Nodding, the knight left at once. Garnet turned to Beatrix.

"Beatrix, I'd like to see Zidane. Please?"

"Now may not be a good time." The General answered.

Garnet stomped the floor with both feet, anger on her face.

"Even you agree with Steiner!"

"Your Highness …"

Beatrix looked at the young princess. She was in love, there were no doubts about it. In love with a thief. The girl finally shook her head as her anger left her.

"I know … It's okay."

She sighed. In her chest, her heart was heavy.

Eiko walked through the castle, her head buzzing with ideas.

"With Dagger out of the picture, now is my chance to win Zidane's heart! First, I'll write him a love letter. I'll make it the most romantic letter ever written!"

Up in the stairs, Tot got out of the princess's domain. Her anger and pain hadn't escaped him but there was nothing he could do.

"Becoming a Queen must be quite a burden on Princess Garnet. But she must persevere. The people of Alexandria are watching."

On this, he got down. Eiko didn't miss his sight.

"He looks pretty smart!"

Smiling, she went to him.

"Hey, you look like the bookish type!"

Tot chuckled at the girl's honesty.

"Hahaha … What gives you that impression?"

"You really want me to explain?"

"Oh, yes. I'm very curious."

"Where should I start …?"

The girl frowned, then her face brightened.

"First, your beard! Second, your nerdy hat! Third, your thick eyeglasses! All signs of a nerdy philosopher!"

The scholar smiled.

"You don't hold back, do you?"

Eiko gave back the smile.

"Hey, are you a writer?"

"Well yes, I did make my living as a writer for a while."

"Will you help me write a letter?"

"A letter?"

The request surprised the old man. But the girl had picked his curiosity and he wanted to know more about her. He accepted.

"Gladly, if you think I can be of assistance."

"Okay, then. Follow me."

As the scholar followed the little girl, he couldn't help but be surprised.

"She has a horn …"

In her room Garnet had finished dressing. Beatrix smiled at the sight.

"Princess, you look splendid."

Indeed, the maiden was clad in a long white dress that reached the floor and flowed behind her. A crown was on her head and there were white gloves on her hands.

"Thank you. By the way, there is something I must tell you."

"What is it?"

Garnet sighed. Time to say the truth.

"I am not my mother's … I mean, Queen Brahne is not my real mother."

Bearix smiled.

"Princess, Doctor Tot has already informed us. However, my allegiance to you remains the same, if not stronger."

Garnet smiled and came to the general.

"Beatrix, thank you."

Down there, Eiko had finally finished writing her letter, with Tot's help.

"It's finished! Zidane will fall in love with me the moment he reads this letter. Thank you, Mister!"

Tot chuckled. The little girl was fun. In a way, she reminded him of Garnet when she was younger.

"It was my pleasure, my lady."

The girl suddenly hit her head.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. My name is Eiko! I'm from Madain Sari! I hope to see you again! Buh-bye!"

On this, she left. The professor thought a little.

"She comes from Madain Sari … Madain Sari is the village of summoners, but I thought it was only a legend, like Selvaren. What could this mean?

Eiko walked in the castle's corridors, all happy and proud of herself.

"I can't wait to hand this letter to Zidane! Where did he go anyway?"

As she walked over a balcony, she was pushed by Baku and only a statue stopped her fall. As she started screaming for help, Baku went down the stairs and saw her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I can't breathe!"

"Sorry! I didn't see ya jump out. But yer too high up. I can't getcha down! Gwahahaha!"

Eiko growled.

"Stop laughing, you poop!"

As she shook on her spot, the letter fell from her hand.

"Oh, shoot. My letter …"

She looked at the man and frowned.

"Hey, if you can't get me down, deliver that letter to Zidane! Alright?"

"To Zidane? Yeah, no problems. Gwahahaha!"

Baku took the letter and left. Eiko sighed.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

This is how the 'Love Letter Incident' started. Baku went to the river that separated the castle from Alexandria town. He growled.

"Hey, the boat ain't here!"

Steiner, who was passing nearby, remarked the man instantly.

"Why, if it isn't Baku, the leader of the Tantalus!"

Baku merely turned.

"Who just called my name? Oh, it's you."

The two Pluto Knights who were with the captain looked at him.

"Should we capture him?" Haagen asked. Steiner shook his head.

"No, he saved my life. You may go. I will handle this."

The two knights left at once. Baku smiled.

"Ain't such a knucklehead anymore, huh?"

"Silence!" Steiner growled. "This is no place for thieves! You must leave now!"

Baku smirked.

"So that's how it is, huh? Do I gotta remind you it's one of my boys who saved your kingdom? But I bet you ain't got no ears for listenin' to a lowlife like me."

Steiner frowned.

"Are you talking about Zidane? Yes, he did protect the princess and her kingdom, but that doesn't change the fact that you are all thieves! I cannot let your kind roam about the castle!"

Baku shook his head.

"No appreciation whatsoever, eh? Well, I don't go any reason to stay here anyway. Hey, you know where Zidane might be?"

Steiner shook his head.

"He hasn't visited the castle since we returned. Maybe he can teach you a thing or two about proper manners!"

Baku started to have enough of it. He jumped.

"Okay, I get yer point! I've had enough with yer self-righteousness!"

The gondola arrived at that moment. Baku smiled.

"Hah! Perfect timing!"

He went in.

"Take me into town!"

He didn't notice he had dropped the love letter. Steiner fumed and left. Beatrix arrived a few moments later.

"So, it was Steiner. I thought I heard him yelling."

She sighed and went to the few steps leading to the river.

"Alexandria is at peace again, yet my heard is full of sorrow. Why?"

She suddenly noticed the letter and picked it.

"Steiner must've dropped it. Let's see …"

She didn't expect what she found.

_'When the night sky wears the moon as its pendant, I shall await you at the dock.'_

Now this surprised the general.

"What is this letter? Did Steiner … write me a love letter?"

She looked away, her cheeks red.

"Steiner …"

In town, Si'Nai and Sari were walking side by side, happy.

"Alexandria is really a great town! There are so much things to see …"

Si'Nai had a devious smile.

"Let's consider it our honeymoon. You're sure a union occurring during a Ritual doesn't need an official weeding afterward?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Okay, then this means we are married … my so beautiful wife!"

The ranger took his bride bridal-style in his arms and kissed her lips. They tasted like honey. Sari was surprised at first but eventually returned the kiss. Her husband quickly brought her back to her feet.

"Well, have you thought about Aria's offer to become the next ranger leader?"

Si'Nai frowned.

"I thought about it."

"And …"

"I think … I will say yes. The rangers are nice. And neither Seld nor Aria has an heir. I understand Aunt Aria's desire for me to become the next leader. This way, I'll be able to remain in touch with Garnet … and Zidane along the way since he lives in Lindblum."

Sari smiled at him.

"You have plans."

"Yep, but I don't think I'm ready yet to become a king. I don't know, I didn't live long enough among people. I don't really know them, which is a big problem if I want to lead them with care."

Sari chuckled and caressed Si'Nai's cheek.

"Don't worry. You know how to rule people already. You just don't know how to rule _us_ well yet."

Si'Nai nodded. Together, they saw the Tantalus enter a bar in the main street. Curious, they decided to follow them.

Zidane was sitting at a table in the Morning Star Inn. Despite having drunk quite a few shots, he wasn't completely drunk. He let go of a long sigh.

"Dagger … Are you all cozy on your throne already? No! No, no, no! I can't start my days without Dagger! Her smile! Her voice! Her voice is like a beautiful song … And her song makes me soar high into the sky! But now …"

"You can still fly high, darlin'!"

Surprised, Zidane turned around to see his Tantalus friends enter the room. Ruby smiled.

"Zidane, you can do it!"

Cinna nodded.

"She's right."

Blank looked at his friend.

"Why are you still moping? This isn't like you at all!"

"Yeah."

Zidane growled and turned away.

"Stop it! You don't understand how I feel!"

He was about to leave the inn when Baku entered. The big man smiled.

"Long time no see, Zidane! What happened? You look pathetic!"

Zidane looked at Baku and hope, as well as some despair, filled his eyes.

"Boss! Let me join the Tantalus again! We can steal treasures together, just like old times!"

"Treasures, eh?" Baku smirked. "There ain't much treasure lyin' around in this world, boy. Besides, a Tantalus always gets what he sets his eyes on! That's our rule number one, remember?"

The man turned away, shaking his head.

"No, you don't. You got no rights to join us. You understand what I'm sayin'? If you can't even capture a canary, you ain't got what it takes to join Tantalus."

"Boss …"

Si'Nai entered at that moment, Sari at his side. He was smiling.

"Hey, Zidane! Finished moping around?"

Zidane gave him sad eyes.

"Knock it off, Si'Nai. I'm not in the mood."

The ranger smiled.

"How about I tell you there's a way for you to see Dagger again?"

This caught the thief.

"Spell it."

"Your armor. It gives you better eyesight and greater speed. Add this to your thieving skills, which are quite great already, and you can easily sneak into the castle at night to join Dagger. I talked with Ayden before coming. He said she was angry at Steiner and Beatrix because they didn't let her talk to you."

Zidane's eyes widened.

"You're sure?"

"Promised."

The ranger's eyes narrowed.

"Listen to me, Zidane. It seems you won Dagger's heart. Don't drop it now. Use your skills to pay her nighttime visits. I'm certain she will enjoy those meetings. Besides, Vivi asked me if we could go see her, a minute ago. I'll say I am the ambassador the rangers sent and get to see Dagger again. If some guards are on our way, well … We'll see."

Zidane managed to summon a weak smile.

"Okay, I'm coming."

Baku smiled.

"Nice one, man."

Si'Nai turned to him.

"Baku?"

"Yes?"

"You have no ways with people."

On this, the trio left the inn, leaving a dumbfounded Baku behind.

_Si'Nai POV_

When we found Freya, she was about to start a fight with Amarant. Zidane and I quickly stepped between the two. To make matters worse, the two guards were about to arrest them. Zidane frowned.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Freya looked at us.

"Zidane! I'd love to stop and talk, but I'm busy right now."

Amarant didn't look at us.

"Is she … a friend of yours?"

I nodded.

"She is. Calm down, Amarant. This is a misunderstanding."

"Go tell her that …"

While Vivi was looking at the scene, Sari talked to the two amazons.

"It's alright, you can le them go. It was a misunderstanding all along. Don't worry and sheath your swords. There's no more need for them."

One of the soldiers nodded, even saying that Princess Garnet had given orders that we would receive a special treatment. Zidane went to Freya.

"Hey Freya, stop being so mad, alright?"

The burmecian knight turned to him.

"Do you know why I'm really mad?"

Sari went closer to me. I could feel a big outburst coming. And I guessed right.

"It's because of you! Where have you been? Dagger's about to become queen and you're off wandering about! Have you found out anything more about Kuja? Well? Answer me!"

Zidane was taken aback.

"Well, I tried to find more info but …"

Sari smiled.

"You were too busy being heartbroken."

Freya frowned.

"Look, if Kuja was responsible for taking Dagger's eidolons and killing Brahne, who was working with him, don't you think he'd come after Dagger again?"

Zidane sighed.

"I know … But what can I do? I couldn't even talk to her, remember? I don't even know if I can protect her. Besides, she's gonna be a queen. She'll have all the guards she needs. She won't need me."

Sar smiled.

"She will need you. Believe me. Right now, let's just go and see her."

Zidane nodded.

"Alright, but we'll leave as soon as we're done."

Amarant turned to him.

"Zidane, you're not getting away from me. You still owe me a rematch."

"Suit yourself."

I frowned. Zidane was in a bad mood, something I never saw before. We crossed the river and went to the castle, only to see Steiner drop a pissed Eiko in front of the door. The girl turned to him.

"This is no way to treat a lady!"

"Quit streaming or I'll throw you into the dungeon!"

"Gaaaaah!"

Zidane looked at Eiko.

"What happened?"

The girl turned to him and smiled.

"Zidane! Oh, it was horrible! He called me a liar, a loudmouth and a brat!"

Amarant had a half-smile.

"He's right."

I held my laughter when Eiko turned and glared angrily at him.

"What did you say? Do you want to repeat that?"

Amarant turned away, his smile upside-down.

"Man, I hate kids …"

Freya smiled and went to Eiko.

"Calm down a little. What is your name?"

"Me? I'm Eiko. Eiko Carol of Madain Sari."

Freya frowned.

"From Madain Sari? I never heard of it."

"Of course, you didn't." I said to Freya. "Madain Sari was once the village of the summoner people. Eiko and Dagger are some of them, and so is my mother."

Steiner growled.

"Silence! What are you all doing here? This is the royal castle! You do not belong here!"

This is when Vivi decided to use his childish charm on the angry knight. Clever kid. He didn't forget Steiner would always listen to him and treat him with respect. He smiled to the knight.

"Hello, Mister Steiner."

Steiner bowed.

"Master Vivi! It is a pleasure to see you again."

Vivi straightened his hat.

"We came here to see Dagger."

"The princess? Hmm … If that is Master Vivi's wish, I shall arrange a meeting."

Sari came to Vivi's side as Steiner left.

"Way to go, Vivi."

The kid turned to her and held his hands in his back.

"Thanks, Aunt Sari."

I chuckled.

"Well, if you consider Sari as your aunt, can I be your uncle, kiddo?"

"Of course!"

I smiled. Vivi was a brave kid. The black mage's short lifespan came back to my mind. Soon, Vivi would have to leave forever. It saddened me greatly, especially given he was like a child while most black mages in Tamassa were adults. Steiner soon came back and let us near the royal domain.

"You all wait right here."

He climbed the stairs.

"Princess, we are ready."

Garnet appeared, clad in her white royal robes, a diadem on her head.

"Thank you for coming, everyone."

We all looked at her as she stood on the pathway above our heads. Eiko couldn't help it.

"Wow, she looks beautiful …"

In echo, Vivi smiled.

"Wow, you look beautiful!"

Sari waved at her.

"Good luck for your new reign."

"Yes." I smiled. "See you soon."

Freya smiled.

"Splendid! Zidane, have you got nothing to say?"

Zidane looked at her. There was sadness and pain in his eyes. I could feel this sadness in me and Sari could feel it too. We rangers have the gift of empathy. We are sensible to people's feelings, especially when they were as strong as Zidane's. The thief lowered his head and shook it.

"No."

Steiner turned to Garnet.

"Princess, we must go now."

Garnet looked at Zidane. Her eyes somewhat echoed that of our friend. She was sad too, and guessing why was easy. She closed her eyes.

"Alright."

Eiko suddenly climbed the stairs.

"Dagger, wait! Is this the last time we're ever gonna see each other."

Garnet had a kind smile.

"No, of course not. I won't be able to wander around the world with you anymore, but I'll never forget our journey together."

Eiko went to the future queen.

"Dagger, I wanted us to remain good rivals forever."

This caused a chuckle to escape the princess.

"Rivals? You say funny things at times, Eiko. Oh, there are some things I wanted to give you. Let's trade the jewels as a symbol of our friendship."

She gave Eiko the Falcon Claw and the Memory Earring, keeping the Desert Star and the Royal Pendant with her.

"Goodbye, Eiko."

Before she left, I climbed the stairs and went to her level.

"Dagger, before we part ways, I want to tell you I plan on becoming the next leader of the rangers. Given our respective positions, I think we will see each other again."

Garnet smiled.

"This is a nice thing to know, Si'Nai. You and Sari will always be welcome in Alexandria."

"I hope so. Sari is my wife, after all."

This caused the princess to chuckle. She left soon after with Beatrix and Steiner. Down the stairs, Vivi looked at Zidane.

"Why didn't you say anything to her, Zidane?"

Zidane shook his head.

"I don't know. I tried …"

"And?" Freya asked.

"I couldn't say anything! I had a whole speech ready for her, but it would've been a lie! How could I lie to her? _'Good luck, Dagger! I'll be watching you from afar. Come find me if you need someone to talk to.'_ It's a big fat lie! That's not how I feel at all! That's not how I feel … at all."

He was on the verge of crying. Seeing this, I took him in my arms in a brotherly hug, my hands rubbing his back. To my surprise, Zidane returned the hug and began sobbing in my arms. I shook my head. Zidane was really in pain.

_Normal POV_

That night, Eiko sat at the dock, brooding.

"So, there's only one room for Dagger in Zidane's heart. I wish I hadn't written that stupid letter. Zidane looked so sad … Isn't there anything I can do for him?"

She rose from her seat and streamed her anger.

"Aaaaah! Zidane, I hate you! You insensitive fool! You don't even know how I feel … I feel bad about ditching him, but I don't really feel like seeing him tonight. I gotta hide before he shows up!"

She was about to take a path when a noise was heard.

"Shoot! Someone's coming! Could it be Zidane?"

Two men arrived shortly after the girl hid behind a stone fence near the river. It was Marcus and Blank, who looked around the place. Marcus turned to Blank.

"There's no one here, Bro."

"I guess I'm early."

"Maybe. I wonder who wrote you that love letter."

"Well, read the letter. I bet she's beautiful!"

"Really? Are you sure you didn't write it yourself? I mean, you caught the letter falling from the floor above you, right?"

"I'm telling you, she was too shy to hand me the letter herself! And if you don't think I'm a ladies' man, you're wrong; Chicks are intimidated by good-looking guys. That's why …"

"Someone's coming!"

The two thieves jumped no far from Eiko's hideout. Steiner and his slightly clanking armor appeared. The man was just doing his night patrol. As he looked around, he saw the letter Blank had dropped … and as in fact Eiko's love letter.

"A piece of paper? This looks like a letter. Let's see …"

Of course, the content took him completely aback.

"M-m-my goodness! This is a love letter! Who wrote it to whom? Hmm … No address or addressee … Did someone drop it there, knowing that I would pass by? Who could it have been?"

As if on clue, remembering the message from the letter, Beatrix came. She wasn't interested whatsoever, only curious to see who would or could write a love letter like the one she found. She was deeply surprised to see her ex-rival standing here. After all, the eye she lost was partially his fault. Partially. Damn that woman, Ariane, and her fighting skills! The day people discovered she wasn't a noble, she escaped the castle and battled the two of them at the same time, managing to turn their strength against them. A missing swing from Steiner's sword robbed her from her right eye and Ariane escaped. Later on, news was heard that she married the Lord King of Treno, Kuja … who was now their enemy. She looked at the captain.

"Steiner …"

Steiner turned to her.

"Beatrix … Was it you …?"

The knight suddenly felt his face heaten. Could Beatrix have written this letter? The two got closer. Beatrix's face was red as well. She slowly took the letter from his hands but Steiner didn't let it go.

"Steiner …"

She raised a hand and caressed his cheek. Steiner's face was now tomato red. Te two got closer, closer, closer … their lips were at mere inches when a big snoozing was heard. Scared, Beatrix hid behind Steiner. Baku walked here, totally unaware of what was happening at the moment. Eiko got out of her hideout, angry.

"Oh, you totally ruined the scene!"

On this she left. Everyone wondered what the little girl was doing here but soon, no one was in the dock anymore.

The team had gathered at the Morning Star Inn. Freya drank a glass of wine.

"That Zidane, where did he go?"

"Who knows …" Amarant replied.

Sari shook her head.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found. He's heartbroken."

At her side, Si'Nai nodded. Vivi got out of his chair.

"I'll go look for him …"

He walked to the exit but bumped into Eiko who turned to him.

"Watch it! I'm not in a good mood right now! Stay out of my way!"

The ranger smirked.

"This night is starting to get cloudy …"

Doctor Tot soon entered and greeted the party.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a young lady named Eiko?"

Eiko was sulking up the stairs. Her face brightened when she heard the scholar.

"Hey, that's the nerdy guy!"

Tot smiled as he saw her jump down the stairs.

"Hahaha … You're as energetic as ever."

"Yup!" The girl smiled. "I'm always energetic!"

Then she muttered something no one heard. A smile on her face, she looked at the doctor.

"Didn't you come here to talk to me about something?"

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot. Your village … What was the name …?"

"Madain Sari."

"Yes. I wanted to ask you a few questions about Madain Sari."

"Sure! I'll tell you everything I know. You helped me out."

Si'Nai smiled too. The sky was clearing.

"Maybe I could add the little knowledge I have of Madain and its inhabitants to yours. My mother was a summoner from this village."

Doctor Tot turned to him.

"You? Are you a summoner too?"

"Not completely. My mother was a summoner and my father was half-ranger, half-summoner. I am a half-breed."

"A ranger … I heard those people were related to the summoners …"

"Right. Our two races come from the same people, much like the burmecians and the cleyrans."

The scholar's face lit up.

"How interesting! We have to talk about it!"

Eiko smiled.

"Why don't we go to your place? We can relax here."

"To my home? My home is in Treno. It's a bit far from here."

"Treno? Sounds like a cool place. I'm really interested in sightseeing! I wanna go there."

"I'm coming with you." Zidane said as he entered the inn. "There's a card game tournament going on right now in Treno. I wanna participate."

Vivi smiled.

"A card game tournament? That sounds fun. I wanna go too …"

Freya nodded.

"I'd like to go as well."

Sari smiled.

"And I want to go too. I want to see the continent Si'Nai grew up in."

I smiled.

"And I'll come along. Diablo said that Kuja used to live in Treno. Maybe I can learn more about him here. Him … and his mysterious family."

Amarant frowned.

"Treno, huh?"

Tot laughed.

"What a party this is becoming! It would be my pleasure. We shall all go to Treno."

_Si'Nai POV_

So we followed Tot to the Gargan Roo. There was still Mist here but not as much as before. I still kept my bow ready, in case some predators came looking for a dish. Along the way, Ayden gave Freya another part of her Set Armor, a pair of boots that took the shape of her feet and made her legs stronger. While we were heading to Treno, Zorn and Thorn were leaving the castle. Rats often leave the boat first.

* * *

><p>Wew. I know, it's early for me to post a chapter, moch more a story. But I am a write-o-maniac. When I got something in my mind I <em>have<em> to write it. On anything. So, having it done for having it done, better start now. I wan't wait to reach Desert Castle and Kuja's past with Ariane ...

'til next time!


	2. Saturday Night Fever

Here is the new chapter, the calm before the storm. Have fun reading it! And no, SQE's stuff isn't mine, otherwise there would be a remake or a sequel of that game already!

* * *

><p>Saturday Night Fever<p>

There were no monsters on our way to Treno. As we entered Tot's study, Amarant looked at the path we took.

"I never knew about this secret passage …"

Tot rubbed the back of his head.

"I apologize for the lack of space …"

Sari nodded.

"It's alright. I've seen worse before."

Indeed, the scholar's house was completely crowded. There was a giant terrestrial globe in the middle of the room that was incomplete and had a telescope in the middle, books piled in every corners and furniture spread a little everywhere the same. A set of scales led to the gargan passage. Zidane went to Amarant.

"Hey, Amarant, have you been here before?"

"What about you?"

"Me? I've been everywhere there are beautiful women!"

I laughed.

"Nice to see the old Zidane back! Brooding doesn't suit you at all."

"Thanks!"

Eiko looked at Tot.

"Can we talk about Madain Sari later? I wanna go sightseeing."

The scholar smiled.

"Of course. There is no hurry."

On this, the little girl ran away. I looked at Sari.

"Should we keep an eye on her?"

"I don't know. Those big stone cities are disturbing. It might be dangerous to let her wander alone. At the same time, I don't want her to mess with _our_ honeymoon."

"Then I'll have Ayden be her babysitter. You're okay with that Ayn?"

Ayden growled a bit but eventually nodded. Eiko came back.

"What are you starring at? Let's go!"

She was looking at Vivi who seemed taken aback.

"What? Who? Me?"

"Yes, you. It's my first time in Treno. Show me around."

Freya smiled.

"Then I shall go as well. I'll take this chance to relax."

Zidane looked at our red-haired friend.

"What about you, Amarant?"

The mercenary left without a word. Zidane sighed.

"I'll never understand him. And you, man?"

"I'll show Sari around. I've been in Treno a few times and … well, I don't want you to feel depressed but she wants to spend our honeymoon visiting the continent."

Zidane raised a brow.

"You two are married?"

I crossed my arms in my back as my face reddened.

"Sari and I went somewhat far during the night of the Ritual. An union occurring such a night doesn't require an official ceremony afterward."

Zidane's face lost some colors. I could feel his sadness come back. Sari smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Don't worry, you'll get Dagger's heart back soon. I promise."

The thief sighed.

"I hope you're right …"

Tot suddenly cleared his throat.

"You know, today is the last day for the card game registration tournament."

This brought the thief back his smile.

"Well, then I better go register."

The scholar smiled.

"I'm a skilled card player. Please, let me know if you need my assistance."

"Hey, I'm not so out of practice that I'd need your help."

"I see. Good luck."

On this, Zidane left. I was about to leave when I heard some voices in my head.

_'Hey, can we go and visit the town too? It sounds like a cool place!'_

It was Mindy. It seemed like the girl wanted to breathe a bit. I nodded.

_'Alright, you can go.'_

_'Can we go too?'_

It was Diablo. I sighed.

_'Alright. Those who want to go can leave, but don't do it all at the same time and keep a low profile. It hurts when you leave me.'_

_'Okay.'_

Diablo first left and took the shape of a tall, black-haired man with red eyes and a red and black armor. His cape was black outside and red inside and the end was torn. He looked a bit like a vampire. Mindy then left and took the shape of a small girl with short and messy blonde hairs wearing an orange jumpsuit over a blue shirt. Cindy left after and became a blue-eyed woman with mid-long brown hairs and a puffy dress. Sandy finally got out too and turned to be a tall woman wearing a revealing red and blue dress, her long hairs slightly braided and make-up over her face. I smiled as I saw them.

"It will be hard to believe you are sisters."

Mindy turned to me and stuck her tongue.

"Don't count on me to wear a dress! It's so uncomfortable!"

In the end, Anima got out. She looked like a pale-skinned woman with long black hairs, a revealing purple dress and amethyst eyes. I noticed there were chains and handcuffs on her wrists and two black wings were on her back. She looked at me.

"Sorry, but the chains and handcuffs are part of the outfit."

Sari looked at me.

"Shall we leave now?"

"We shall, milady." I said in a mocking tone.

And so we wandered the streets of Treno.

_Normal POV_

Vivi and Eiko walked out of the study. Suddenly, Vivi asked.

"Uh, why didn't you …"

"Why didn't I invite Zidane?"

"Yeah."

"Those two are thick like bricks. They don't realize how they feel toward one another until they're apart."

Vivi frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Eiko growled.

"Argh, you big dope! Listen carefully. Zidane really likes Dagger. But Zidane wants to act cool, so they misunderstand each other and end up fighting. Now, do you understand?"

Vivi shook his head.

"Not really …"

Eiko sighed.

"Zidane wouldn't stop acting cool in front of me, either. It's so hopeless … Totally unlike Si'Nai and Sari. At least, those two are together and really act as a couple."

Vivi smiled.

"Because they are married already."

"Really? Hey, what's that? Is that the card stadium?'

On this, she ran away. Vivi tried to follow her but the young summoner was faster. He sighed.

"She's gone …"

Amarant walked near the house of Queen Stella. There was a small river flowing nearby.

"Nothing's changed …" He sighed.

At that moment, a four-armed man walked through the doors, growling.

"Dammit! That bird-lady didn't fall for it! Gotta find my next scam …"

Amarant walked to the estate, pushing the man aside along the way. The man growled.

"Damn! Ain't you gonna apologize for that?"

Amarant didn't answer. Not to that man. The four-armed red-head snarled.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"What? I'm the infamous … Huh? I've seen you somewhere before …"

His eyes widened.

"Hey, you're … the Flaming Amarant!"

Scared, the man ran away. Eiko walked at that moment.

"Amarant? What happened? That guy was totally frightened!"

Her face suddenly lit up.

"Oh, I know! You were being a bully, weren't you? My grandpa told me that bullies are actually cowards."

Amarant glared to the kid.

"Just leave me alone."

From afar, the four-armed man looked at the two.

"So, he's travelling with a kid … I never knew the Flaming Amarant had a soft spot for kids. Well, now, excuse me!"

On this, he ran. Eiko looked at him.

"So weird."

Amarant walked past her.

"Hey, Amarant! Where're you going?"

Amarant didn't say a word. Eiko shook her head.

"So weird."

She walked away, exploring the town, and passed by nobles talking about the price of things and their own problems. The girl frowned.

"I guess city people have their own problems too. I thought they would be more carefree."

She suddenly noticed the four-armed man.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

The man came closer to her.

"H-hello, little girl."

Eiko frowned seeing him.

"Oh, you're the one who was being pushed around by Amarant."

The man nervously shook his head.

"Hahaha … Don't be silly."

Eiko crossed her arms.

"So? What can I do for you, Mister Whimpy?"

The man sighed.

"Alright. Are you new here?"

"Uh-huh. I'm sightseeing."

"Hey, why don't I show you around?"

"No thanks. I'm fine by myself."

"W-wait!"

The man growled.

'Dammit! Why do I gotta deal with this brat? I just need to nab her and get even with Amarant … That bounty on his had is mine for the taking!'

"I'm leaving."

The man jumped. He couldn't let go of her yet!

"Wait! I'll take you out to dinner!"

Eiko turned to him, surprised.

"Dinner?"

"That's right! What would you like to eat? Treno gelato, seaweed pasta … The choice is yours."

"Hey, what are you doing with our sis', swindler?"

The four-armed man jumped to see three women, well two women and a little girl, glaring daggers at him. All of them were good-looking … weren't it for the murder intent that came from their eyes.

"Oh, err … Hello, ladies. Nice day, isn't it?"

Sandy frowned.

"Get out of our sight. _Now_."

"Err … Alright."

On this, he ran as if the devil was on his feet … which wasn't so far from the truth. Eiko looked down and saw something. It was a small piece of item that buzzed lightly in echo to her ring and flute. Mindy's eyes widened.

"The Mark of Power!"

It was a small medal that looked like a golden dragon spreading its wings. The wings were made of pink diamond while the dragon's eyes were made of ruby. Sandy frowned.

"It belongs to Bahamut's set. I think it has no owner right now."

Cindy turned to her sister.

"Well, I know exactly who deserves to wear that set."

"Spell it?"

"That general from Alexandria, Beatrix."

Eiko nodded.

"That's right. It would suit her well."

Freya got out of the Auction House and found Amarant near the water. She frowned.

"What are you doing? Looking at the lake?"

"I thought you'd be the quiet type …" The mercenary coldly replied.

Freya smirked.

"Sorry. Maybe I've changed. It's probably his influence."

"Zidane, huh … So … did you find what you were looking for?"

Frey frowned.

"Well, I've been investigating Kuja. Apparently, the owner of this mansion was Kuja but he sold it away a little more than six years ago. Today, he only has stakes in it and appears from time to times, either to buy items or have them sold for money."

"What else?"

"The new Lord King is a man called Richard. He comes from Treno. I managed to talk to him but he told me nothing of Kuja as he is, only as he was before."

"And … was it interesting?"

"Not really. Surprising would be truer."

Freya frowned.

"According to Lord Richard, Kuja has a family."

This made Amarant frown too.

"A family? Not every villain has one."

"Indeed. According to him, Kuja arrived in Treno eight years ago and made himself a name by selling powerful and rare items at the auction. After that, he met with a woman, Ariane Flamedancer, who passed for a noble. Actually, Ariane was not a noble and, once her cover was blown out, the other Treno citizen tried to lynch her. Kuja interfered and took her under his wing. A month later, they married, nine months later, they had a child."

Amarant raised a brow. Freya kept going.

"Ariane was renowned for her intelligence and mastery over fire. She was an excellent mother who, according to Richard, wouldn't let Kuja take care of their son. As for Kuja, he was a great magician and a man of taste who made a lot of poems. It seems that Silver, their kid, used to steal them to turn them into songs."

"I remember him."

"What?"

Freya turned to Amarant.

"What do you mean?"

Amarant looked at the water.

"I knew them. Kuja, Ariane and Silver. I used to work for tem as a bodyguard."

He sighed.

"I was hired after Silver escaped assassins sent by the Bishop family. The kid had been hiding in the streets with other poor kids for a month and learnt a lot from them. Kuja hired me after this incident, to watch over Silver. Since I was good at fighting, Ariane offered me to teach her son hand-to-hand fight."

Freya was surprised.

"Was Silver good?"

"He learnt fast."

"What do you know about them?"

"Not much. I didn't get to see Kuja very often but he was kind and caring toward Ariane and his kid. They loved each other. That much I can tell. Ariane was nice too, but you better not threaten Silver before her eyes or she would kill you on spot. Damn good fighter under her red dress, especially with a spear in hand."

"And Kuja?"

"Same here, you wouldn't touch Silver before him. He doesn't use a weapon, only white and black magic. Has the habit of levitating around, slamming spheres of light everywhere."

Freya nodded. It didn't tell her much about Kuja's whereabouts, but at least, she knew how he fought.

"Well, we won't be running into Ariane anytime soon, nor will we in Silver. Richard said that they divorced some time ago already. No one knows why, but their estate was half-destroyed in the argument and Ariane left with Silver, never to be seen again. Kuja left no long after. Tell me, why didn't you see it?"

"I was fired."

This surprised Freya.

"Fired? How?"

"Because of Zidane."

Amarant closed his eyes.

"This was where he and I met for the first time. I don't think he remembers, otherwise he would have recalled Kuja earlier. I was watching over the mansion but the thief managed to sneak in and take a necklace from Ariane's jewel tree. I caught him and got ready to fight but other guards came. He managed to frame me as the culprit and the guards believed me. Silver tried to talk to his parents but Ariane didn't fully trust me and Kuja didn't do it at all. They fired me and I became a wanted man. Later on, I heard Silver tried to find the real culprit and either ripped wanted posters in Treno or paid people so they could stop talking bad about me. He was a nice kid … but too gutsy for his own good."

Frey smiled …then chuckled.

"It's hard to believe you care for kids …"

"I don't care for all."

Si'Nai and Sari walked through the streets, enjoying themselves. They suddenly stopped by one of the shops, an armory. Si'Nai frowned.

"I remember this place holds monsters you can fight for a reward. However, only one can participate."

Sari smiled.

"Wanna try?"

"Why not?"

He closed his eyes and mentally contacted Anima. The eidolon was sitting by the water when the ranger's voice echoed in her head.

_'Anima, I've got a challenge for you. You want to try?'_

_'What kind of challenge?'_ The eidolon asked.

Si'Nai frowned and entered. The floor was covered by an iron fence that led to a pit. A catoblepas was in that pit.

_'A catoblepas.'_

_'Okay, it won't take long.'_

Si'Nai nodded and went to the woman at the shelf.

"I'd like to fight this monster please."

"Alright." The woman nodded. "Stand in the middle of the room."

Si'Nai smiled. Anima returned inside of him and he got ready to summon her. When the two doors opened and the ranger fell into the pit, he extended his hand.

"Binding Vines!"

The thick vines wrapped themselves around the green monster's hooves. Roaring, it tried to use his petrifying eye but Si'Nai closed his eyes in time. Focusing, he began the summoning sequence. Two circles with both arms ending up extended to the sky, then force the gathered energy to form a sphere in your hand. After that, slam it into the ground. The floor became dark blue and black as Si'Nai's hand plunged in it. The ranger felt something and grabbed it. It was a chain. Pulling it, it appeared to be a chain connected to the ones keeping Anima imprisoned. The eidolon screamed a haunting scream of pain, anger and hatred. Si'Nai smiled.

"Okay, Anima! Unleash yourself!"

The eidolon snarled viciously at the catoblepas who shivered and cowered away. Anima opened her mouth and let go of an ear-deafening shout that stunned the monster. The vines faded, leaving it able to use Earthquake but its ears were bleeding and it lost its balance. So much for earth-based attacks. Anima's eyes glowed purple and two beams of darkness shot from them, killing the beast. The eidolon screamed and turned into its human form. She turned to Si'Nai.

"Thank you. It was nice to let go some of my pain."

Sari smiled kindly.

"According to the legends, you absorb the pain of others and turn it into strength …"

"Yes. I do it with everyone around me. This is why I hate crowded places and prefer loneliness. Much less pain to absorb and feel for me."

Si'Nai shivered.

"Well, no offence but I wouldn't want to trade my existence for yours …"

"None taken. No one would be in my stead … except the biggest masochist of this world."

The woman gave Si'Nai the price. It was a set of jewels made of amber and gold. The necklace had three ranges, the bracelet was shaped like ten ovals, the ring had a small marble of amber and the earrings were like flowers. Sari looked at them in awe as her husband placed them on her.

"They are so wonderful! Oh, thank you so much!"

On this, she violently grabbed Si'Nai and kissed him full lips. The ranger wasn't long to return the kiss with equal passion. Anima looked at them with a grin, hoping she could absorb but a shard of their happiness.

Eiko returned to Tot's study running.

"I'm back!"

Smiling, the old scholar turned to her.

"Welcome back. How did you like Treno?"

"Hmm … It was okay."

"Do you prefer your own village?"

"Yeah … But it's fun to meet different people. I've only had the moogles and Aunt Faith 'til now and even then, Aunt Faith was sick because of the Plague."

"Aunt Faith? Who was it? And why was there only moogles besides you two?"

"They're gone … I'm all alone now."

"I see … So you and Faith are the only survivors of the summoner tribe …"

"That's not true! Some rangers like Si'Nai are partially summoners! His Aunt Aria is a ranger, but she can call eidolons! Anyway, why does everyone wanna know about my horn and the eidolons?"

Tot chuckled.

"Oh, I'm a researcher of sorts … I'm just curious."

"Then we might be able to help you quench that thirst of knowledge, professor." A voice answered in their back.

The two turned to see Si'Nai and Sari walking back. The old man smiled.

"Well, look who is back. Did you enjoy the stay?"

Sari smiled and caressed her new jewels.

"Totally. Treno is great but I still prefer Selvaren."

Si'Nai sat on a piece of furniture.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

Tot was about to speak but Eiko was faster.

"Hey, you were Dagger's teacher, right?"

Tot was surprised.

"Well, yes."

"Teach me to become a graceful princess like her!"

The scholar chuckled.

"Ha ha … The princess used to be a rambunctious little girl just like you."

Eiko's eyes shone.

"Do you think I can be just like her when I grow up?"

"Oh, of course …"

"I'm glad to hear that! You see, Dagger gave me her 'mark of the princess'!"

The girl proudly showed the two jewels hanging around her neck. Tot frowned.

"The mark of the princess?"

"Yeah! Dagger gave me one of hers. So now I've got two and she's got two."

Tot looked at the jewels and his eyes widened.

"Do you mean … The legendary crystals?"

"Yeah. That's what Dagger called them too."

The professor turned, too shocked to fully accept it.

"I-I see … So the crystal was divided. One piece remained in Alexandria while the others were sent to Cleyra, Lindblum and …the summoner tribe took the last piece to Madain Sari. But why did they have to split the crystals? What happened five hundred years ago to prompt such an action?"

"Alexander went wild." Si'Nai answered. Doctor Tot turned to him.

"Pardon?"

The ranger smiled.

"In Selvaren, on the walls of the Village Hall, is engraved and written the history of the rangers."

He closed his eyes, remembering.

"Long ago, the rangers and the summoners were one single tribe. However, like the clayrans and the burmecians, tensions started to grow among the tribe. The summoners had used their power to call forth a powerful eidolon called Alexander and lost control of it. After a harsh battle, they had managed to seal the eidolon in a jewel they broke into four shards. The first shard, shaped like a falcon claw, was given to the leader of a hunter tribe that would later become the kingdom of Lindblum. It was the Falcon Claw. The second, shaped like a small star, was given to the rat-tribe who lived in the rainy plains of Burmecia. It was the Desert Star. The third, the biggest shard, was given to the king of the newly born nation of Alexandria and became the Royal Pendant, a treasure passed down from king to prince and from queen to princess. The last shard was the smallest and was shaped like a little pearl. The summoners kept it and it became the Memory Earring."

Tot nodded.

"What happened afterward?"

"The rangers separated because they couldn't accept the other's way. The summoners wanted to study the planet while we wanted to protect it. This is why we can call forth the force of Nature while the summoners use the help of Gaia's guardians."

The scholar nodded.

"This is indeed quite interesting. People never paid much attention to the rangers before. I can't help but feel it was a terrible mistake. You are the ones keeping Gaia in shape, after all."

Sari suddenly turned to Eiko.

"Eiko, little girl, is something wrong?"

The girl frowned.

"Mog is calling me … She wanted to talk to a moogle in Treno, so I left her there, but something's wrong! I've got a bad feeling about this … I gotta get Mog!"

Sari frowned.

"I'm coming with you."

"And I'll come too." Si'Nai said. "I can feel evilness gathering somewhere north of Treno …"

Zidane had signed in and won the first two matches. As he waited in the lobby for the last one, the duel against the champion, a woman in a sailor uniform ran to the stadium.

"This way, Regent!"

A big oglop with a moustache painfully followed, growling.

"Yes, I know … But remember my condition."

"Please, Regent! You must behave like a champion! Let's register!"

She went to the shelf.

"I'm the champion, Erin. I'd like to enter the tournament, please."

The man at the shelf smiled.

"Ah, we've been waiting for you! Please, go inside."

"Thanks. Hey!"

Two people were harassing the big oglop that had followed her … and was in fact the Regent of Lindblum. Erin frowned and brushed the bullies away. As they entered the stadium, Cid angrily turned to the sailor.

"Since when did I become your pet-gwok!-?"

Erin smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you _are_ an oglop, after all."

"Silence!-gwok-I'm the champion! Gwok-gwok. No one understands …"

One lost game later, Cid, Erin and Zidane were discussing, Zidane looking at his new oglop card.

"So the champion was an airship pilot from Lindblum."

The woman smiled.

"I'm Erin, the airship pilot! Nice to meet you."

Cid growled.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm the champion!"

Zidane turned to him, a smirk on his face.

"Regent Cid! Still an oglop, I see …"

"And you still haven't learnt any manners …"

Zidane growled at the insult.

"Cut me some slacks, will ya? What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Mainly participating in the tournament, but there was something I wanted to test."

"What are you testing?"

Erin proudly smiled.

"Our new airship, Hilda Garde 2!"

The thief's face lit up.

"The one that can fly without Mist?"

"Correct." The Regent smiled. "We can't go very fast yet, but we made it to Treno."

"Why now?"

Cid smirked.

"I've got the funny feeling there'll be more trouble on the horizon."

Zidane had a mocking grin.

"Don't you worry. I'm sure our almighty Queen Garnet will take care of everything."

There was bitterness in his voice, bitterness the Regent quickly noticed. This made him frown. Did something happen between the two? Eiko ran to them at that moment, Si'Nai and Sari on her heels.

"This is horrible!"

Zidane turned to her, surprised.

"What's up, Eiko?"

The girl jumped.

"A moogle in Treno just told me that something horrible is happening at Alexandria!"

Indeed, in the streets of the capital city, Kuja walked, smiling.

_Peace if but a shadow of death_  
><em>Desperate to forget its painful past.<em>

_Thought we hope for promising years,_  
><em>After shedding a thousand tears,<em>  
><em>Yesterday's sorrow constantly nears.<em>

_And while the moon still shines blue,_  
><em>By dawn, it will turn to scarlet hue.<em>

The mage looked at the sky.

"This is an auspicious day for Alexandria. Garnet's ascension to the throne has brought hope and peace to this kingdom. The people are overjoyed. They believe a wonderful future is ahead of them … but the celebration isn't over yet. It is time to really light things up!"

He raised his hands to the sky, gathering energy.

"Your former master is here, Bahamut. Play a requiem for her and all the people of Alexandria!"

An so, from the sky fell the Dragon King, his wings beating hard and his breath an inferno of energy. As he blasted houses after houses in the capital, citizen ran, trying to escape the creature hell had sent over them.

The Battle of Alexandria had begun.

* * *

><p>And here is the end ... for now. Next chapter coming soon, with a lot, lot of action. 'til next time!<p> 


	3. The Battle of Alexandria

Happy New Year everyone and sorry for the delay, the New Year Party wasn't at home. Well, anyway, here is the next chapter, the battle of Alexandria.

* * *

><p>The Battle of Alexandria<p>

Garnet looked in horror as Bahamut blindly attacked Alexandria. This couldn't be happening! Not on the day of her crowning! She was looking in shock at the scene when Beatrix found her on the royal balcony. As the woman stood, the new queen turned to her.

"That's Bahamut, isn't it …?"

Beatrix nodded, feeling the pain in Garnet's voice. The young woman frowned.

"Beatrix, please gather our soldiers."

The General smiled.

"Yes, Your Highness. Our soldiers have already assembled and await your orders."

Garnet nodded and went in the great Hall where Steiner had the Pluto Knights ready in no time. After all, t was the small team of soldiers that almost managed to save the then princess not so long ago. Garnet smiled when she saw the face of the knights. She could clearly see they would remain loyal to her and obey her every orders, even if it mean death to them. Beatrix nodded.

"Your Highness, as you can see, we are ready to act at any time. Please, give your orders."

Garnet closed her eyes and thought. Blutzen and Kohel were the best sleuths of the castle. They would do just fine gathering information. Protecting the townspeople would go to Haagen and Weimar. One knew Alexandria like the back of his hand and the other was a flirt, meaning he knew every woman in town. Yes, those two would get the assignment. Now about the cannon … Even thought it was faint, she remembered Mullenkedheim boasting he won the last cannonball race. As for Dojebon, he was the best artilleryman of Alexandria. They would begin the preparations to fire the cannons. Finally Breireich the veteran and Laudo, who knew a lot about etiquette, would contact Lindblum to request reinforcements. Beatrix smiled and went to Steiner's side.

"You did well, Your Highness. Now, if you allow, we must go protect Alexandria."

On this, the two ran. Sighing, Garnet turned to the big painting of her mother.

"Everyone is gone … and I don't know what to do. Mother … I need your help."

At that moment, the jewels around her neck shone brightly. The outburst of power that came from it knocked the queen out and she crumbled down the stairs.

Beatrix and Steiner ran in the streets of the capital city, slaying the mistodons that stood in their path. Beatrix was surprised by her comrade's new strength. The captain had told her about the eidolon armors and, seeing how Odin's Artifacts gave him a new strength, she was starting to get jealous. But this jealousy had to share a room in her heart with another feeling, that of admiration. Yes, for the first time, the Mighty General of Alexandria was admiring her partner, the Captain Steiner. As she brought her sword down, slaying yet another monster, a shadow ran over her. As she turned, she saw in horror the claws of a mistodon running straight to her chest. It never reached her. In a violent swing, Steiner killed the beast, his dark blade cutting deep in the monster's scales. Beatrix let go of her breath.

"Thank you, Steiner."

The knight frowned.

"Beatrix, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

Steiner smiled. Suddenly, the General noticed something.

"You're wounded!"

It was true .One of the creatures had managed to tear a piece of Steiner's armor, near the shoulder, and blood was slowly dripping from it. Steiner shook hi head.

"It's just a scratch."

Beatrix shook her head and placed a hand on his bare skin. A light glow illuminated the place and, when she took her hand away, the wound was gone. A screeching was heard and the two turned to face yet another mistodon. Beatrix growled and, with a swing, slew the beast. Steiner noticed something shining on the ground. When he took a closer look, his Artifacts started to buzz. What was this one? Kneeling to take it, he found out it was a belt made of reddish pink leather, with a silver dragon head serving as the buckle. The dragon head's eyes were made of two garnets. Beatrix kneeled at his side.

"What is this?"

Steiner smiled.

"An Artifact. They buzz when around one another and stop doing so only when in someone's hands."

He turned to her.

"Can I?"

Beatrix frowned, then understood what he meant. Smiling, she took away her belt and let Steiner put the draconic one instead. Beatrix suddenly felt as if her powers had become greater. When two mistodons appeared before her, she jumped on them.

"_Climhazzard!_"

The attack was so powerful hat the two monsters were obliterated by it. Steiner whistled.

"Well done …"

Beatrix had a victorious smile. Steiner came by her side.

"Beatrix … there is something I must tell you."

The general was surprised.

"What is it?"

The knight hesitated.

"Well … I l …"

He was cut short by two monsters appearing. Beatrix frowned.

"Alright, save it! We'll live to see another day!"

Steiner growled, causing sparks of light to run through his body. The frustration was big enough to drive him on the verge of trancing. With a war cry, he ran at the beasts.

In the castle, Garnet slowly rose up. There was a light melody running through the castle, a soft, enticing music that lured her like a butterfly to a candle. She followed it through the upper parts of the castle, climbing the many flips of stairs without being tired. The music, she had to follow the music! She took a door she never noticed before and arrived near the stone blade that stood in the middle of the castle. The blade shone and the structure of the area changed. Garnet took the stairs that had magically appeared and followed it to a platform. On the ground was drawn a big eye. Shaking her head, the young queen got back to herself.

"What is this place? I can still hear the music. Where is it coming from?"

She looked around, bewildered.

"What am I doing here? Mother … Zidane … Si'Nai … No, I can't depend on them anymore! As the queen of Alexandria, I must protect my kingdom."

In the Hilda Garde 2, Zidane and his friends looked at the horizon with anxiety. The ship was rather slow and all of them were afraid to reach Alexandria too late and find but the ruins of the Immaculate City. Freya frowned.

"The ship is rocking pretty bad."

Regent Cid sighed.

"This can't be helped. I designed this ship as an oglop, after all. So I have no-gwok-ideas what could happen."

Zidane looked around, worried.

"Sounds like it might crash any minute."

"Perhaps, but I think we can at least make it to Alexandria."

Sari sighed.

"Phenix … I guess we better cross our fingers and pray."

Vivi came to Si'Nai. The ranger was looking at the horizon, his mask on his face to increase his sight.

"Si'Nai … I'm starting to feel sick …"

Amarant growled.

"It's probably from the flight. Go inside and get some rest. Try to stay in the middle of the ship. You'll feel less movement."

Vivi looked at Cid who nodded.

"Go, Vivi."

"Okay … thanks …"

The boy walked past Eiko and suddenly noticed the two glowing jewels around her neck.

"Eiko?"

"What?"

"I saw something sparkle …"

The airship suddenly shook with violence. The jewels glowed brighter than before. Surprised, Eiko looked around.

"Dagger?"

As she ran to the front of the ship, Zidane looked at her.

"Eiko, what's going on?"

Si'Nai frowned.

"We've reached Alexandria! Wait, what was … Oh Crystal, Bahamut is here!"

He turned to see Eiko reach the edge of the ship.

"Eiko? What are you doing?"

The girl closed her eyes.

"The summoner is being called … Alexander's judgment has come!"

With this, she jumped from the ship. Si'Nai was about to call her when something shook deep within. His eidolons stirred and Diablo growled.

_'Alexander is calling all the summoners around.'_

_'I know. I saw it.'_

Anima turned her attention to him.

_'You are a half-breed, Si'Nai. You can choose whether to answer … or not.'_

The ranger closed his eyes.

_'I won't.'_

_'Fine.'_

Down the ship, carried by the glowing light of her jewels, Eiko landed right in front of Garnet. Surprise was painted all over the young queen's face.

"Eiko … Why are you here?"

"I heard your voice on the airship." Came the natural reply.

Garnet sighed.

"No wonder … I felt your presence too, and all of a sudden, I was covered in light."

The four jewels shone again.

"It's happening again!"

Eiko smiled.

"Dagger, this is the light of destiny."

"The light of destiny?"

Eiko explained.

"A summoner's light of destiny, brought on by the hidden powers of the four jewels. This light appears when a holy eidolon calls for its summoner. Come on, Dagger! As summoners, we have to fulfill our destiny!"

The queen shook her head.

"But … I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, I'll show you."

She came to the middle of the platform.

"First, we have to put our hands together."

At that moment, Si'Nai landed beside them.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm not completely a summoner, but this call was just to strong for me t ignore."

He kneeled to their level.

"Can I join you?"

Eiko smiled.

"Of course!"

She gave him the Desert Star. The ranger shivered as summoning magic coursed harder through his body. He took the two girl's hands earning a smile from Eiko.

"Now, pray with all your heart."

The trio closed their eyes and chanted.

_O holy guardian, hear our prayers._  
><em>Darkness overshadows us once again.<em>  
><em>O holy guardian, hear our prayer.<em>  
><em>Deliver us out of darkness into light.<em>

Light gathered around them until it was blinding. A pillar rose to the sky, sending ripples through the ether. When it faded, the castle spotted two giant, immaculate white wings large enough to cover the castle and half of the town. The wings folded around, protecting Alexandria. After five hundred years of sleep, Alexander had woken up. Bahamut didn't like it at all. He shot a blast of energy that faded as soon as it touched the wings. When they opened, a giant golem was standing over Alexandria castle, so tall it dwarfed the palace. The four jewels united into a single one, sending a wave of blessed magic that was absorbed by the wings. The wings then cast that magic in the shape of hundreds of thousands of beams of hallowed light that few straight to Bahamut. Perceiving the threat, the Dragon King flew away, dodging the beams the best he could, in vain. Alexander's fury had no limits and its judgment was absolute. Bahamut had to die. One beam pierced the wing of the dragon, another hit his leg, a third ran through his chest … In a bright explosion of blue, purple and red, all beams of light struck the Chaos Lord, reducing him to fading energy. And Alexander stood, tall and strong.

Down the streets, Kuja looked at the scenery in awe and amazement.

"It's so beautiful … Alexander, the legendary eidolon … So you wish to defend the castle with your brilliant wings? How admirable … Your powers even transcend Bahamut's …"

The mage looked at the eidolon and his face passed from admiration to sorrow. If only Silver had been there, he would have loved the scene. Silver … The thought of his son opened a wound in his heart that never really closed. If only, if only … If only he had been stronger, he would have stopped Ariane and kept Silver at his side. But he didn't have such luck. He closed his eyes as his darker persona took over again. He couldn't fight against it.

"Alexander, I've been waiting for you! I've called a magic carriage for you. I'm sure you'll like it … Invincible, come forth! You're mine, Alexander!"

A beam of energy fell from the sky. Feeling threatened, Alexander closed his wings around the castle as an eye appeared among the clouds. But it wasn't an eye. It was an airship.

In this airship, a man clad in dark armor stood over a pit glowing with a red light. He was old and a red jewel shone in his chest. A soul stone. The man closed his eyes.

"You have gone too far, Kuja. I granted you the freedom to do as you wish in Gaia for one purpose alone. Now that you have lost sight of your mission, I will no longer tolerate your actions. You have not the slightest idea whom you are defying. I will show you soon enough. You too, Zidane."

He closed his hand as unholy magic gathered. The red pit glowed brighter. Down in Alexandria, Kuja couldn't believe his eyes.

"What happened to the Invincible? Enslave Alexander as you enslaved Bahamut! Wait … Could it be Garland? Impossible! Why would he come to Gaia? If it is indeed Garland, he must know my plan! But why has he assumed control of the Invincible?"

An idea snuck in his head and made him freeze.

"No, He can't be …"

Oh yes, he could.

The small team had finally reached the castle. As he walked through the hall, Cid breathed in relief.

"Phew, that was quite a trip …"

Amarant didn't really think this way …

"You little bug. We could've been killed."

… and neither did Freya.

"Amarant's right. It was a mistake to have come here on that airship."

Cid growled.

"Well, we had to get here somehow."

Fortunately, Zidane calmed them down.

"Come on guys. We made it here in one piece. That's all that matters."

The Regent totally agreed. Vivi … not.

"I'm never gonna ride on an airship again. Never ever …"

"Sorry, Vivi."

Sari growled.

"I don't think 'Sorry' will be enough. You scared that kid of airships for the rest of his life, Crystal dammit!"

She was brushed away by a running Pluto Knight. He turned to the group.

"Where is Her Highness?"

Zidane shook his head.

"I don't know. We're looking for her too."

"Shoot! I must find the captain!"

On this, he left. Zidane turned to the team.

"Alright! We have to find Dagger!"

Vivi frowned.

"We have to find Eiko too."

Sari closed her eyes.

"And Si'Nai. He jumped from the airship after her."

Zidane looked around.

"They're probably together."

And so they ran through the castle. Sari being partially summoner, she managed to follow the feeling of summoning magic to the stairs leading to Alexander's core. The team was awed by the structure that had appeared.

"What is that?" Zidane asked.

Regent Cid frowned.

"So, this is the secret of Alexandria Castle."

Freya looked at the stairs.

"Are Eiko, Dagger and Si'Nai up there?"

"Let's go see." The Regent offered.

Zidane ran past him. Cid frowned.

"Gwok! What are you doing?"

"There's no point in all of us going." The thief angrily replied. "I'll take it from there."

Vivi followed.

"Why? I wanna go with you. I wanna help Si'Nai, Dagger and Eiko too."

Sari snarled.

"Si'Nai is my husband. I must go help him!"

"Kuja might destroy that castle at any minute." Zidane cut. "Get out of there while you can."

He looked at the young black mage.

"Go on, Vivi. One day, you'll do the same for someone who's really important to you. Dagger is more important to me than anything else."

Amarant shook his head.

"Man, you make me sick. I'm outta here. Next time you want to play hero, don't even bother calling me. Later …"

Freya looked at her friend.

"I guess there's no way to stop you. But remember. This isn't just your war so don't even think about fighting Kuja now. As soon as you find Dagger, leave."

Zidane nodded. Freya looked at the black mage.

"Come on, Vivi. Let's go."

Vivi was torn apart between following his friends and going with Zidane. The regent walked past him.

"Let him go, Vivi. He will be alright."

Sari glared at Zidane.

"Zidane, if Si'Nai ever has just a scratch, you're dead. Come on, Vivi."

Zidane shivered. Sari was a dancer but hell has no fury like a woman scorned. He better make sure Si'Nai was alright, otherwise the woman would go for his head. And he knew her enough to now she would do it. He looked at his friend.

"Sorry I can't take you with me. But I have to go with my instincts on that one. I don't know what else to say …"

Vivi sighed.

"Okay Zidane. Good luck."

On this, he left too. Zidane ran through the stairs. He was half-way up when the castle shook violently.

"What the heck was that?"

The structure shook once more as circles of magic fell from the sky, breaking the trance. Si'Nai looked around.

"What was that?" Eiko asked.

Alexander's white wings turned dark, much to everyone's surprise. Si'Nai looked around.

"Disrupting magic … But who could be powerful enough to break a summoning magic as powerful as the one that called Alexander?"

Rays of energy ran through the eidolons. Garnet closed her eyes.

"He is in pain …"

Si'Nai looked at the sky. What he saw froze him.

"Wait, there's an airship in the sky …"

He couldn't finish, the spell activated and dispelled the powerful magic keeping Alexander awake. Worse, it destroyed him. Garnet fell on her knees as the magic in her pendant fell apart. Eiko tried to reach her but a ray of magic threw her away. As Garnet pulled herself together, the platform broke and fell. Si'Nai reacted in time and grabbed a rope hanging around.

"Dagger!"

The queen looked at the sky as she fell into the emptiness below. Despaired, she reached for the only person that made her feel safe.

_"Zidaaaaane!"_

And, almost by magic, Zidane jumped out of nowhere on the platform. The next second Dagger was in his arms. The stone platform fell and broke below but they didn't. Zidane had grabbed a rope and was firmly holding it, his free arm placed around Dagger's waist. Eiko looked at them with a frown. A little under her, Si'Nai smiled widely before the duo's happiness. Dagger nested her head in Zidane's neck, relieved beyond words to be in his arms. She didn't let go of him as they landed. Zidane shook his head.

"Dagger … I'm sorry. I don't know why I wasn't honest with you."

Eiko looked at him.

"Zidane, we really did a big mess, didn't we?"

A violent tremor shook the castle. Si'Nai looked at the horizon.

"We'll talk later. First, let's get out of there!"

Hraesvelgr suddenly appeared in his full eidolon form.

_'In cases like that, you often saw a king give his kingdom for an airship.'_

The quarto quickly climbed the eidolon's back. Riding the wind, he took them out of Alexandria in time to see the city destroyed by a big beam of light. In the Invincible, the man in black frowned.

"More souls have returned. In microscopic proportions, the process still continues after thousands of years. Eventually, these circulating souls will no longer belong to Gaia. They must never be circulated back. Kuja did well. If only he had lasted longer … I never thought he would choose to end his remaining days on Gaia. Perhaps, this was his fate, set in ages past. I too, cannot escape my fate. Someday, I must face your counterpart."

Mysterious words said to no one, who was the man clad in dark armor? He knew so much, so much more than those below …

A battle had been fought that saw no victors, the dice were cast once more and would roll until a third threw them upside down, the past stirred, cloudy and dark … and a war begun between two worlds.

* * *

><p>And here is the end. Little fluffy moment between Beatrix and Steiner, now you can guess who will take Quina's place in the party. Also, it seems there is another challenger in this big war aside from Zidane and co. and Kuja. Who? You'll know it soon enough.<p>

Finally, I've added OC profiles in my own profile so b free to check ... but beware of spoilers, especially about the third character. 'til next time!


	4. Preparations for manhunt

Here is the next chapter and, in a way, the calm before the big storm that is the journey ahead. Zidane and Co. don't know what they got themselves in, this time. But we aren't here yet. First, they must prepare for the journey and this is what that chapter is about. Well, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Preparations for manhunt<p>

Regent Cid and Artania walked in the streets of Lindblum. The Minister was presently showing the Regent the state of the city and the going of the reparations. And it was going well.

"As you can see, the reconstruction is going right along."

Cid smiled, satisfied with the report.

"Good. We've started building airship No. 3. It's going well too-gwok. Many engineers from the Industrial District have volunteered."

The man sighed.

"Our people are strong. I never realized it until now."

Artania smiled to his old friend.

"They have faith in you, Regent. That is why they can be so strong. They are proud to be the citizen of Lindblum."

Cid was silent. He had been ruling Lindblum for many years, yet its people still managed to surprise him. A big snoozing took him out of his thoughts. Turning around, he was met by two familiar faces.

"Baku?"

The leader of the Tantalus walked to them, Blank at his side.

"Hey, Regent. What's goin' on?"

Cid took a breath.

"I'm tired from working day and night on a new airship … Hey, why don't you come by the research center and give us a hand sometime?"

Baku frowned.

"You talkin' to both of us?"

The Regent chuckled.

"Just joking. We already have enough people-gwok-working on it."

Baku smiled.

"Oh … Do you know how Zidane's doing?"

"He's fine. In fact, he's probably awake now."

Baku nodded and turned to Blank.

"Blank, go to the castle and se how he's doing."

"Oh!" Cid added. "And tell him to come to my room."

Blank ran away.

In the castle's guest room, Zidane awoke with a yawn. He was having a dream with Eiko and Dagger, and it wasn't exactly sweet. He looked around, his last memories of the Battle at Alexandria being rather blurry.

"How did I get here?"

He walked to the exit but Blank found him.

"Zidane."

The thief smiled, happy to see his old friend. Blank looked at him.

"So, how are you feelin'?"

Zidane shook his head.

"Okay, I guess … By the way, do you know where Dagger is?"

Blank shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen her. Maybe she's upstairs by the telescope."

Zidane grinned and ran.

"Oh, yeah!"

Blank sighed as he saw him leave.

"Man, is there anything on his mind besides girls?"

Zidane ran to the upper level of the castle and rushed to the telescope. Dagger was indeed here, starring at the view. Zidane smiled widely.

"Well, look who's there."

Dagger gave him a glance. Zidane rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, we went through some crazy stuff, huh? I honestly didn't think I was gonna make it this time. But ass you can see, I'm alright now."

When he was answered by silence, Zidane started to worry.

"Dagger … Is something wrong?"

She turned to him and shook her head, a faint smile on her face. Zidane grinned.

"Oh, okay. You're so happy to see me that you don't know what to say. I didn't know you loved me so much."

Yet, something was off. The thief frowned.

_'Did I do something wrong?'_

Dagger was still silent. He turned to her.

"Alright, what did I do wrong?"

Seeing he was genuinely worried about her warmed the young queen's heart. She shook her head. No, he did nothing wrong. Zidane frowned.

_'Maybe she's just tired. A lot happened since Brahne's death. I'd better cheer her up.'_

He smiled as a memory came back to his head.

"Hey, remember tat promise we made before the festival? You still owe me a date. Come on. Let's go."

Dagger said nothing. Yet, inside, she was grateful of him for trying to lift her mood. Zidane thought for a moment.

_'I think she's starting to get annoyed. Maybe I should leave her alone.'_

He looked at Dagger, who was looking at the horizon again.

"I guess you have a lot on your mind right now. Sorry to bother you. I'll see you later."

He left and Dagger found herself alone with her thoughts.

_'Zidane, you're so sweet … Thank you.'_

Zidane made his wa back and found him waiting for him.

"About time." The red-haired teen said.

Zidane growled.

"What, are you following me or something?"

Seeing Dagger in a not-so-good mood didn't help with his own. Blank frowned.

"Hey, I don't have time to play around like you. I forgot to tell you something earlier."

"Yeah, what?"

Blank sighed.

"Sheez … What's with you? You had a fight with her?"

Zidane's face became clearly hostile and the fur on his tale bristled.

"Shut up! None of your damn business!"

Blank shook his head. He didn't like the way their voices were raising.

"Hey, take it easy. Cid said he wants to talk to you. He's in the royal chamber."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know."

On this, he left. Zidane was puzzled. What did the Regent want to do with him? He decided to go to the royal chamber.

_Si'Nai POV_

I looked at Zidane when he entered the room. I had woken up a little before he did and been with Sari until the Regent was calling me. I had a massive headache. The Regent smiled when he saw our friend.

"Gwok-At last the heroes are gathered."

Zidane frowned.

"I heard you wanted to see me. What's up?"

Cid shook his head.

"Don't you want to say 'hello' to your friend before I tell you?"

Zidane finally saw me and a smile appeared on his face.

"Nice to see you up, Si'Nai."

"Nice to see you too, Zidane. You're a heavy sleeper, you know?"

"Yeah …"

I raised a brow when I saw his face.

"Hey man, something's wrong?"

"Nah, it's nothing."

We turned to the Regent.

"After reviewing the attack on Alexandria, we've discovered some interesting facts … facts, I think, you should know-gwok."

Artania looked at us.

"The others are waiting in the conference room. We can begin the meeting at any time."

The Regent nodded.

"Alright, let's begin."

Artania nodded.

"Follow me."

We followed Artania to the conference room, which was in fact the room where we had eaten after the festival. I was met with some surprises when I entered.

"Uncle Seld! Aunt Aria! Mom!"

Uncle Seld smiled.

"Nice to see you're fine, kid."

Aunt Aria nodded.

"Eiko told us how you helped her and Dagger summoning Alexander. I am amazed that you managed to perform such a feat."

I growled.

"But it left me tired to the point I slept three days straight and have a massive headache. Also, I don't fell like I can use summoning magic right now."

Mom placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I was worried about you. We all felt Alexander being summoned, if fact this is why we are here. We knew we would come too late but we wanted to make sure you and your friends were fine.

I smiled.

"I understand. Thank you for caring, mom."

Mom gave me back my smile.

"This is my duty as a mother to worry about you."

I nodded and turned to Seld.

"Uncle, I have taken my decision."

"About what?"

My eyes narrowed.

"You can consider Sari and I as officially together. Also …"

I took my mask.

"Aunt Aria told me that, because you have no heir, I could potentially take your place as the ranger leader. I thought about it with Sari."

Seld nodded, worry on his face.

"What have you decided?"

"I will take up the leader's mantle. Once this affair is over, I'm returning to Selvaren and wait for the time you call it off and pass your mantle to me. I hope … that I'll have completed Phenix's armor by then."

Seld nodded.

"Good news."

He sighed.

"Consider yourself as the official heir to our throne. However, if you disappoint me, you better stay away from Magdalene Forest …"

"Understood."

I turned and was surprised to see Beatrix with us.

"General? What are you doing here?"

Beatrix turned to me. I noticed she was carrying some of the Artifacts we found.

"I decided to come with you. I entrusted Alexandria's leadership to Doctor Tot."

I nodded.

"Well, nice to have someone as powerful as you to our side."

The woman chuckled.

"Thanks."

Cid looked at us.

"Is that everyone?"

Steiner looked around and shook his head.

"We are still missing the princess."

Zidane nodded.

"She's probably upstairs, by the telescope."

Eiko smiled.

"I'll go get her!"

She left too fast for us to argue. Cid frowned.

"Let's begin. Where should I start?"

Beatrix chose to resume the situation in Alexandria.

"The town is now in shambles. Many innocent lives were lost."

Cid nodded.

"I can imagine …"

Artania nodded.

"Her Highness is probably beyond despair."

Steiner shook his head.

"I have never witnessed such tragedy. There was nothing we could do. We fought with everything we had, but not to avail. Beatrix and I were prepared to give our lives. Fortunately, we managed to escape together."

Artania thought a little.

"We have spent much time and effort rebuilding Lindblum, but I believe it will take much longer for our people to overcome their losses. Those who survived have a long, tough road ahead of them."

Freya frowned.

"Burmecia, Cleyra, Lindblum, and now Alexandria … Kuja has vanquished all four nations. What is he trying to accomplish?"

Uncle Seld frowned and brought his fist to the table.

"He hasn't vanquished us yet. The rangers may be small in number, but we will do everything we can to help you rebuild and fight against Kuja. If he goes against us, he will find someone to talk!"

Aunt Aria nodded.

"We have isolated ourselves for too long. The time has come for the rangers to open to the world and share their talent and knowledge with them. We will help you."

Cid smiled.

"I heard of the rangers' might. Your offer is very welcome."

Amarant shook his head.

"It's not that easy. Kuja's power is beyond ours. How do you plan on fighting him?"

Cid frowned.

"Kuja is a man of many mysteries indeed. I still can't believe what I saw when we were evacuating from Alexandria."

Zidane frowned.

"What did you see?"

"I saw him escape on my stolen airship Hilda Garde 1-gwok-!"

There were black mages onboard too. They weren't any old black mages! They were talking normally!"

This shocked every one of us, especially Vivi who protested violently. Zidane shook his head.

"No ways … Are you sure about this?"

Mom frowned and lowered her head.

"This was our fault. Kuja showed in Tamassa no long after you left for Alexandria and convinced the black mages to go with him. Seld, Aria and I tried to fight back but the black mages didn't listen … because they discovered about their short lifespan. Kuja won their trust my offering them a way to extend it. We were powerless."

I turned to her.

"Why didn't you fight him?"

"The black mages would have turned against us and we didn't want to fight them. Kuja gave them lies and they took them for truths. Now they're gone."

Vivi jumped up and down, his golden yes blazing with fury. Right now he didn't exactly look innocent and harmless … No, really, I would have given anything for a dummy on which he could pass his nerves on. Vivi was hardly mad at something, but when he was, it better turns tail and run fast. Because the kid could be one crystal-damned threat. Cid explained us how things came this way. Zidane smiled.

"So, basically, your wife got mad at you and used a spell to turn you into an oglop."

"Sad story, isn't it?" Cid sighed. "My lecherous character has led to my undoing."

Steiner frowned.

"But how did Kuja get a hold on Lady Hilda's airship?"

"Gwok-That's what I'd like to know. He probably commandeered it to further his mad schemes, whatever they may be. In any case, I must get Hilda and her airship back somehow-gwok!"

Freya held a chuckle.

"What a shame for a ruler to end up like this … But we can't ignore the situation! Kuja must be stopped!"

Beatrix nodded.

"Freya is right, we must deal with them before it is too late!"

Zidane thought.

"It's easier said than done. We don't know where he is. We don't even have an airship to look for him."

"Cid frowned.

"He's right. No. 2 is still-gwok- out of commission. And I doubt I can oversee the construction of a new airship in my current form."

He sighed.

"If only-gwok-I was human again … Artania, is there anything that can be done?"

The old man nodded.

"I have asked Doctor Tot on the matter and asked him to join us. He should be there any minute."

Aria had a chuckle while Steiner smiled.

"It's wonderful! I'm certain Doctor Tot will be most helpful!"

"And I don't think he's make it." Aria replied. "I've seen that kind of spell before. Only its caster can remove it. Any try at doing so any other way always end bad."

Steiner was about to reply when the scholar finally came.

"Sorry I'm late."

Artania smiled.

"Please, forgive me for calling you on such short notice, Doctor. Thank you very much for giving up some of your precious time to come here."

"Please, Minister. You don't need to be so formal. I am relieved to see you all. But, where is Eiko? And the princess? Are they alright?"

The answer came under the form of a running and yelling Eiko.

"HEY GUYS!"

Zidane turned to her.

"Geez, what's up?"

"It's Dagger. She's …"

Zidane gasped.

"What? What's wrong?"

Eiko hesitated a moment.

"I think she's lost her voice. She can't talk anymore."

We all jumped, gasped, fell to the ground of went wide-eyed when we heard the news. How the hell …? Eiko looked at Zidane.

"Just come with me. She's in the guest room."

Zidane sighed.

"I'll be back in a minute! Come on, Doc!"

Beatrix frowned.

"I'm coming too."

Cid nodded.

"Let's postpone this meeting."

"I agree." Artania said. He turned to us. "We will resume this meeting later."

Cid looked at Zidane.

"Zidane, report to me after you finds more about her condition."

Zidane, Eiko, Doctor Tot, Steiner, Beatrix and I left the room and headed to the guest room where Dagger was waiting. The young queen was sitting on the most beautiful bed, the one reserved to the highest-ranking guests. Zidale looked at her.

"Dagger?"

Our friend turned to him and gave him a kind smile. But this smile didn't hide the sadness in her eyes. Doctor Tot looked at her.

"Princess?"

He was greeted with a nod, then a long sigh. Steiner frowned.

"Princess, what is the matter?"

Dagger didn't answer and looked down. Zidane shook his head.

"This is a bad joke. Doctor, isn't there anything we can do?"

The scholar shook his head.

"What tragedy … The princess has indeed lost her voice. After all she has gone through: the death of her mother, the destruction of her beloved kingdom, she has suffered so much pain."

Beatrix sighed while Steiner fell on his knees, desperate. Eiko looked at her with pity in her eyes. I shook my head and Zidane turned to Doctor Tot, anger in his voice.

"So that's it? There's no hope?"

Tot frowned.

"I believe this is only temporary. But it may be months, even years before she can speak again … until she can overcome her grief."

I frowned.

"So, all we can do is wait."

"I'm afraid so. This is no ordinary illness."

Beatrix nodded.

"That's right. Illnesses of the heart are unlike the others."

The scholar nodded.

"We must keep her heart at peace. That is all I can think of."

Zidane turned to Eiko.

"Eiko, can you look after her for a while?"

"Sure. What are you gonna do?"

Zidane's eyes hardened.

"Find Kuja … and beat the crap out of him! Doc, I need an airship to find Kuja. Tell me how to turn Cid into a human! That's the only way!"

"Tot frowned.

"Now, now, calm down … Let's go see the Regent."

Steiner and Beatrix decided to stay by Dagger's side with Eiko. Somehow, the girl seemed to have a liking for our General. I followed Zidane and Tot to the throne room. Tot muttered something to the Regent who frowned.

"So-gwok-is there any hope for me?"

Tot sighed.

"I'm sorry, sire. I'm afraid Lady Aria was right. We must find the person who cast the spell to reverse the effect."

Zidane growled. The scholar thought for a moment before saying.

"Actually, there may be another way. Long ago, I read a book about metamorphosis that discussed methods to reverse the effect."

"Is this true? The Regent asked.

"Yes. However, I don't know if it is true. The book had a rather comical tone."

I smiled.

"It reminds me of a tale my father told me. One day, the student of a sorceress saw her become a howl by applying a potion on her body. He tried to do the same but took the wrong mixture and was turned into a donkey. The rest of the story dealt with his life in such a shape. It was fun."

Cid looked at our scholar friend.

"Is there a chance that I could die from it?"

Tot shook his head.

"I doubt it will be lethal, sire. We will simply mix three ingredients and apply the formula on your body."

Zidane sighed.

"Let's just try it."

"Gwok-That's easy for you to say …" The Regent growled. Zidane frowned.

"What are the three ingredients?"

Tot answered.

"Unusual Potion, Beautiful Potion and Strange Potion. They must be mixed in a 5-2-3 ratio."

Artania smiled.

"Oh, magicians of early times often used these potions. They were all fairly common in the old times."

Tot nodded.

"Yes. I expected the ingredients to such a powerful cure to be more exotic too. But, as you mentioned, they are no longer popular so I do not know if we can find them."

Zidane was deep in thoughts.

"I think Cinna has the Unusual Potion. I'll take care of this. I'm gonna go downtown and look for the ingredients."

I smiled.

"Alright, I'm counting on you man."

Zidane came back half and hour later with a purplish bottle. Tot and I had been talking about Selvaren and I had offered him to go with us and stay here for some time so he could discover our way to live. Tot had gladly accepted even thought he was meant to rule Alexandria right now. The thief smiled.

"I mixed the three potions in this bottle like you told me."

Tot smiled.

"Excellent! Let's test it right away! Sire, are you ready?"

"What the hell! Go ahead."

It kinda surprised me to hear a noble swear but still … Zidane growled.

"This better work."

"Here we go."

As we planned, Cid changed shape once the potion was applied on him. However, there was a little problem …

"Hmm? Something is wrong-ribbit."

I frowned.

"Ribbit?"

Tot scratched his beard, clearly worried and ill-at-ease.

"… It didn't work."

Then he stepped aside and we all lost our words. Artania was the first to speak.

"Good gracious! The regent has become a frog!"

I had to stop myself from bursting into laughing. Zidane hung his head.

"Oh man … now we'll never get a new airship."

Cid looked at his body in disbelief.

"That's it-ribbit! No more potion, no more medicine! We're gonna go find Hilda! Gather everyone in the conference room! Ribbit!"

Zidane sighed loudly.

"This sucks."

We went to the conference room and waited for the throne to get down. The others had come and were waiting, even Dagger was here. Artania was before Cid, hiding him from view. Aunt Aria turned to me.

"Well?"

I said nothing and waited. Artania cleared his throat.

"Thank you for coming. The regent has an important announcement."

He stood aside, revealing the Regent's true shape. Steiner didn't believe it.

"Now he's a frog!"

Cid sighed.

"I wanted to become a human again, but this is all I got."

Aria chuckled.

"I told you it wouldn't work."

I turned to her and frowned.

"Aunt Aria, this isn't fun …"

Well, maybe it was, a bit. Cid nodded.

"We all know that Kuja holds the key to our fate-ribbit. We must find him at any cost!"

Beatrix frowned.

"But we don't have an airship."

"We can use that-ribbit-ship we stole in Alexandria. Artania, order Zebolt to service that ship immediately."

"Yes, sire."

Zidane frowned.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"Ribbit-I'm still working on that."

It was Vivi who answered.

"You said earlier that there were black mages on Kuja's ship. So if we go to the black mage village, maybe we can learn something."

Mom smiled.

"I agree with Vivi. We were going to return to Selvaren ,which is near Tamassa, to help our people prepare for the events ahead."

Seld frowned.

"This could lead to a war. We must be ready for anything."

"And anyway," I added. "I told Doctor Tot that we would take him to Selvaren to discover the ranger's culture."

Steiner turned to Dagger.

"Princess, will you be going as well?"

Dagger nodded.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Zidane retorted.

Sari smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll watch over her."

Cid nodded.

"Alright-ribbit! Let's go to the black mage village!"

Seld smiled.

"Its name is Tamassa."

"Understood. We'll all meet onboard the ship at the harbor in the Base Level."

We all took the elevator and reached the harbor. Mom smiled.

"Hey, how about I use Bismarck to make the ride faster?"

Cid frowned.

"Is Bismarck an eidolon?"

"Yes, a water-based one. I am a summoner, remember."

Zidane smiled.

"That's great. The faster we reach Tamassa the better."

We climbed the Blue Narciss and were surprised to meet up with Blank. Zidane smiled.

"So, you're coming too?"

"Yeah, I was asked to."

"By whom?"

"The boss, of course. But it wasn't his idea."

Cid nodded.

"It was mine-ribbit. We need at least one person to look after the ship when we reach our destination."

"Plus," Blank added. "I still owe you guys one so I volunteered."

Zidane shook his head.

"You don't owe us anything."

Cid smiled.

"Okay, anchor aweigh! Lady Faith, when you want."

Mom nodded, went to the end of the ship and closed her eyes. She made two wide circles with her arms and slammed her wand into the ground. Water around us glowed and the giant white whale appeared.

_'What do you want, Faith?'_

"Summon a stream to take us to the Outer Continent."

_'At once.'_

And so we left Lindblum once more, heading to the Outer Continent and decided to find Kuja. We knew it would be no easy task. We just didn't know _how much_.

* * *

><p>And here is the end. Beatrix has joined the party and bears Bahamut's armor, Tot is going with them to Selvaren and Cid has turned into a frog. Great. And Si'Nai has set his mind and will settle in Selvaren at the end. But before he does, he and his friends have quite an adventure to get through and even then, some will not get back home afterward ... cough<em>KujaandZidaneandVivi<em>cough. Why? See it in two books.

See you next time!


	5. Trapped!

Here is the next chapter. The adventure really starts from here. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Trapped!<p>

Following the stream Bismarck had summoned for us, we took three days to reach the Outer Continent. Our next stop was Tamassa-and the nearby town of Selvaren. To this, we crossed the Magdalene Forest and I was happy to see the land was still strengthened by the Ritual. When it came to the Hidden Forest, Vivi, Uncle, Seld, Aunt Aria and I tied ropes to our waist and made four chains with the others so that they wouldn't lose themselves. When we finally reached Tamassa, the village was unpopulated. Vivi looked around, worry filling his golden eyes.

"Looks like nobody's here."

"Indeed." Seld nodded. "They all went with Kuja on his airship. Curse that man and his lies …"

Mom hung her head.

"We tried to convince them that Kuja was wrong. We tried to remind them how he used the other black mages to wage war … But they didn't listen. They were too scared to die."

Vivi turned to us.

"I'm gonna go look around see if some stayed behind."

I nodded and everyone scattered. I went with Zidane to the graveyard and we found Vivi talking to No. 288, the one Uncle called the Elder.

"Did everyone really go with Kuja?"

"No, two others stayed behind at the chocobo shack."

Vivi sighed.

"I can't believe they followed Kuja …"

"They learnt about our lifespan. Kuja said he knew how to extend it so everyone followed him."

The boy snarled.

"He's lying! I bet he's lying! Look at what he's done to us. He's been using us, treating us like puppets."

288 sighed.

"Maybe we are just puppets created to serve humans."

I shook my head.

"No, you're not. At least not to the rangers."

The old mage turned to me.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because during the last Ritual that occurred in Selvaren, you were part of Gaia's children. You were a race like the Burmecians, the Qus or the humans. You were not puppets.

I looked at Vivi and smiled.

"And even if you were, every so often, there are puppets to break their strings and stand for themselves."

The mage shook his head.

"People can do a lot of things when they are pressed by death."

Vivi frowned.

"Where are they?"

"I can't answer. I don't want to betray them.

"Then why didn't you go with them?"

The black mage didn't answer. I shook my head.

"Sometimes, you have to do bad things for the sake of others. Tell us where they went. We will find a way to prove them that Kuja is lying."

Still nothing. I sighed.

"That's useless." Vivi said. "Let's go to the chocobo shack."

We followed the boy to the small hut. Along the way, we found Tot discussing with Seld and Mom while Aria was showing Beatrix and Steiner around. At first, the black mages wouldn't answer but, after some time, they opened the door, happy.

"He is born!"

We entered the hut to find a small chocobo brushing his feathers in a nest of straw. The two mages were cheering over it and it made me smile. Vivi looked at them.

"Why are you here?"

"We're here to look after the chocobo."

The other black mage explained.

"At first, we were gonna go with everyone but someone had to stay behind to look after the chocobo egg, so we stayed."

"We kept the egg nice and warm by putting a lot of hay over it."

"I can't wait to show him to everyone!"

"They're gonna be so happy."

One of the mages frowned.

"We have to come up with a name."

Suddenly, both started feeling weird. Focusing a bit, I shivered. Their lives were coming to an end. Not wanting to see that, we left the place and saw 288. Vivi looked at him.

"You stayed behind because of the chocobo egg?"

"I don't know." Came the hesitant reply. "I wanted to follow Kuja because I was so scared of dying, but I couldn't. I felt like I was leaving something important behind."

Vivi straightened his hat, the golden lines glowing under the sun.

"I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Am-am I gonna stop pretty soon, too?"

"I don't know."

"Kuja said the prototype built before us would last longer."

"But … I am gonna stop eventually."

I sighed.

"Everyone dies one day. You, me, Zidane, this tree … Everyone. One day, a great warrior asked Ramuh: '_What is destiny?_' And Ramuh answered: '_A person's destiny isn't a gift from the Crystal, nor is it an invention of one's self. A man's destiny is only one thing: death._' The warrior was scared, so he asked to Ramuh what he could do. And Ramuh the Wise said: '_Death is nothing. The purpose of one's life is to step forward to a death. The question is: from the birth to the death, what do you do? This, young warrior, is destiny._' This is why we shouldn't be scared of death. Because it will come to us all eventually. The world changes and death is just one of those changes. The only thing we mortals can do is use our life the way we fell is right. This is what my master taught me."

Vivi looked at 288.

"We're not puppets. We live, we think, we feel, we want. Puppets have no will, no 'consciousness'. We are not puppets, I know it."

He looked away and clenched his fists.

"I hate him! I hate Kuja! He's turning everyone into puppets just to kill people! If it weren't for him, I know everyone would understand someday. It's not fair."

The old mage sighed.

"Kuja's secret palace is on the eastern side of this continent. It's buried under quicksand. You need a ship to get there."

I smiled.

"Thanks."

"I hope we can become as wise as you are someday."

I smiled.

"You will. I know it."

We left for Selvaren after having gathered everyone. Once there, Tot was amazed by the beauty of the place.

"So this is the capital city of the rangers. It isn't as big as Lindblum, but it is amazing."

"Thank you." Aunt Aria smiled.

We gathered in the Reunion Chamber, on the floor above the History Hall, and discussed of our next step.

"There is a desert beyond the mountains." Uncle Seld explained. "Using the Blue Narciss to reach it is faster than crossing the mountains. However, you have to be careful: this desert is known to be an antlion's nest. If you see the sand moving weirdly down a pit, don't jump. You might end up with a missing leg. And when you find the right pit, be careful before jumping. According to what you told me about him, Kuja is very intelligent. The Crystal knows what traps his hidden castle hold."

"Will you give us an escort?" Beatrix asked.

"No. We rangers are too few in numbers. Our forces are barely enough to wage a war so we prefer gathering them in Selvaren and wait for the right moment to strike. Kuja is at war with the world and our task is to protect Gaia. If he dares to come for us, he will find people to talk to …"

We nodded.

"And besides, you are strong enough to face and defeat him by yourselves. However, even if we can't lend you fighters, if you need our help, you will always have it. I promise."

Cid bowed.

"Thank you for your offer-ribbit. I get the feeling our two nations will get along just fine. Well, I guess it's time to go."

Outside the Hall, I turned to Sari. She and I had discussed about what we would do and she had chosen to stay with us.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at Selvaren? Kuja is powerful. I don't want anything bead to happen to you."

"I saw what Kuja did at the Iifa Tree and Alexandria. I know exactly who we have to deal with. I'm staying with you. My skills aren't that much but the more the merrier."

I sighed.

"Alright. Let's go."

We said goodbye to Mom Uncle, Aunt and Doctor Tot and returned to the Blue Narciss. After half a day of sailing, we reached the eastern part of the Outer Continent. The desert was here, and with it, the antlion pits. The lightest of all thanks to his boots, Zidane quickly found which pit to jump to. We followed him … and everything went black. When I woke up, I was in a metallic cylinder with a locked door and a strange floor. I looked above and was iron bars. We were trapped!

_Normal POV_

"Zidane! Ribbit-wake up!"

Zidane awoke with a headache and a bed feeling. The regent of Lindblum was here, his eyes serious and worried.

"Cid … where the heck are we?"

"Good question-ribbit! I wish I knew!"

Zidane frowned.

"After I fell into the quicksand, everything went dark … That's all I can remember."

"Me too-ribbit! When I woke up-ribbit, I was in this room."

The thief looked around, anxious.

"Oh yeah, where is everyone?"

"I don't know-ribbit. I wish they are alright."

The room was strangely hot. The floor was almost burning under the regent's bare toes and he and Zidane stared to worry about themselves and the others when a voice was heard in their cell.

'_So, you're finally awake._'

The voice was very familiar to Zidane. Too much, even.

"Kuja!"

The mage seemed to be in a good mood.

'_I'm so happy to see you again._'

"You rat bastard!" The thief snarled. "Where're my friends?"

'_My, my … Aren't we feisty today?' The mage smiled. 'No need to worry about them. They're in rooms not unlike yours. Oh yes, By the way, I should enlighten you as to your current situation._'

The ground moved, revealing a hole in its middle. Cid's eyes widened when he saw what awaited them below: bubbling lava! If he wanted, Kuja could remove the floor from their feet and roast them dead! Kuja chuckled.

'_I'm sure that even your feeble mind can grasp what would happen if you were to take that plunge._'

The sentence finished by a laugh of pure happiness, as if the mage found it fu to see them in such situation. Zidane looked at the ceiling, a furious desire to take his daggers and trash the door washing over him.

"Kuja, you're _dead_!"

'_Oh, dear. Was it something I said? Either way, now that you're aware, of your predicament, I'd like you to do a tiny little favor for me. I'll let your friends live if you say yes._'

Zidane thought for two seconds. On one side, he absolutely hated Kuja's gut at that moment, but if he refused, his friends would roast in the lava below. He growled.

"Dammit, I don't have a choice!"

'Very good. You have chosen widely. First, step outside.'

The door opened, letting Cid and Zidane leave the room. As soon as they were out, Zidane turned to the regent.

"Hey Cid. I need you to look after the others."

"Fine-ribbit! I won't let you down! And you-ribbit, come back safe."

"Yeah, I will. See ya."

On this, the thief followed the stone pathway. The place was beautiful, with artistic arabesques decorating the floor and well-made statues decorating the fence. There were two black mages standing on the edges of a circular hanging platform. Zidane frowned.

"Not these guys again …"

"Kuja's voice echoed.

'_Stand between these two black mages._'

Zidane reluctantly obeyed. The mages summoned a teleportation spell that took the thief in a new room. Judging its outlook, it was Kuja's personal study. There was a desk with papers, a small library and a foyer, an angelic statue in a corner and several other things that told Kuja indeed lived here. The walls were made of marble, the floor was decorated with white and black patterns and the ceiling was purple with elaborated golden ornaments. A candelabra was providing light to the place.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Kuja greeted with a smile.

Zidane snarled to the man who had become his personal nemesis. While his hands were at two inches from his daggers, Kuja seemed perfectly calm, his silver hairs shining with lavender glow under the light.

"Cut the chase and tell me what the hell you want!" The thief growled.

Kuja shook his head, his face still smiling.

"My, we're upset, aren't we? Well, this is your errand. I want you to go somewhere and bring something back for me."

Zidane raised a brow.

"So, tell me what it is already, you demon!"

Kuja frowned, his hands opening slightly. Zidane recognized this move. Vivi often did it when angry. It was the mage's equivalent of clenching a fist.

"I'd watch my mouth, if I were you. Surely, you haven't forgotten that I hold your friends' lives in my hands."

The thief growled. He was powerless. Kuja explained.

"I'm going to send you to a place called Oeilvert."

"Where's that?"

"Oeilvert is south to the Seaways Canyon, on the Forgotten Continent. It really isn't my kind of place."

Zidane frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You see, there's an anti-magic barrier around the place. And I want to send you because you're too stupid to use magic. Once there, I want you to retrieve the Gulug Stone for me. What do you say? Isn't it a simple task? I'll even send you on my luxury cruise ship, so you won't have to worry about the transportation."

The mage seemed to think a little.

"Maybe it's too much for you. I'd better send you with three of your friends just to be safe. Besides, nobody likes to fight against himself."

Zidane frowned. What did Kuja meant by that?

"Never mind." Cut the mage. "Speak their names when you've chosen your partners."

Zidane closed his eyes. Since the place, Oeilvert, had an anti-magic barrier, he better choose people who would be strong or didn't need magic. Amarant and Steiner would be fine. After that, Freya could help with her spear and her dragoon skills, which weren't entirely magic-based. In the end, he hesitated between Si'Nai and Beatrix. Si'Nai's bow would be of great help and Ayden was with him, but the ranger was also a magician and a summoner. In Oeilvert, his powers would be limited. But the same applied to Beatrix, who was a paladin. Sure, she was the powerful general of Alexandria, even stronger than Steiner at times, but she used white magic to help her, which brought her to a disadvantage on a no-magic battlefield. And Steiner was already in the team so he didn't need a second swordsman. No, Si'Nai would be just fine. If the rest of the team somehow managed to escape, they would need someone strong to run from the castle and it would be to Beatrix to take that role. He nodded.

"I want Si'Nai, Steiner, Freya and Amarant."

"Fine, I shall summon them."

The four fighters appeared no long after on the small platform that was the exit of the teleport spell. Kuja looked at Zidane.

"Spare me the emotional reunion scene, please. Now, go stand with your friends."

Before being taken away, the thief glared to the mage.

"You better keep your promise, Kuja."

"Of course, you needn't worry one bit."

As soon as they were gone, Kuja turned and chuckled.

"What a bunch of idiots."

* * *

><p>Yes, short chapter. But still a good one. Soon you'llbe able to read the OC part without fearing spoilers ...<p>

Well, see you next time!


	6. Foreign past

Here is the next chapter. Oeilvert reveals its mysteries. Also, Si'Nai gains a new ally. Enjoy! And, please, be kind and drop some reviews, even if it's just to say 'Nice chapter'.

Also, I don't owe anything, only the plot twists and the rangers.

* * *

><p>Foreign past<p>

As we headed to the Hilda Garde 1, I turned to Zidane.

"So, what's the deal with Kuja?"

Zidane growled.

"We have to go to a place called Oeilvert, which has an anti-magic barrier around. Here, we have to retrieve the Gulug Stone and bring it back to Kuja. Otherwise our friends are toast."

I frowned and looked around.

"I don't see Beatrix."

"I had to choose four of you pals, so I thought a little and thought that, since we have Steiner, Beatrix would be better keeping the other safe."

I sighed.

"I hope they manage to escape. I was alone in my cell."

"Well Cid was with me and we got out together. If Kuja tries something bad, he'll do his best."

I smiled.

"Sari wasn't with me but Ayden was. He'll give Cid some back up."

Zidane smiled and the airship took off. After an hour of flight, we reached the Iifa Tree. Zidane looked to a black mage who was holding the helm of the ship.

"Hey, can we really trust Kuja?"

The mage didn't answer. Zidane growled.

"Hey, say something!"

The two jesters, Zorn and Thorn, arrived behind us. As always, their presences made me want to take my bow and shoot them. Believe me, the world would be way better without them. It could be fast … Zorn sniggered.

"They will not answer to you."

"Respond to our orders only, they do." His red twin explained.

Zidane snarled.

"Why, you backstabbing bozos!"

Zorn raised a brow.

"Those are slanderous words."

"Worse lies, I have never heard."

I frowned and notched an arrow, aiming it at Zorn.

"Well, you will never feel a sharper pain that this arrow if you keep going, you Crystal-damned punks."

Zorn shook his head.

"You needn't concern yourself with such things."

"Or an end to your friends' lives, it shall bring."

The duo chuckled. I snarled.

"I could kill you first."

Zorn frowned.

"The black mages were originally designed just to oppress."

"But a strong sense of self, the Black Waltzes came to possess. Always obey us, these mages do, because a strong ego, they have not."

"These mass-produced ones are to break once we're done with their lot."

"Other purpose than war, they have not."

I shoot my head and turned to Zidane.

"They just don't get it, do they?"

Zorn turned to his twin and chuckled evilly.

"They have grown attached to life, yet they'll soon disappear."

"Hilarious! Nothing but toys are they here!"

Zidane heard them and frowned.

"I don't think you guys are any different. You say the black mages have no souls, but you guys are pawns, just like them! Am I right, or what?"

I turned to Zidane and raised a brow. Zorn snarled.

"You won't be talking so big once we're done with you!"

"Regret those words, you will!" Thorn added.

Zidane merely stretched.

"Well, let's just take it easy until we arrive. Drive safe, alright?"

As we left the deck, I turned to Zidane.

"What did you mean by that? Zorn and Thorn may be pawns but, contrary to the black mages, they aren't artificial."

"True that, so what? They still obey Kuja. And I don't think he'll like it if they disobey him."

I nodded. Yes, if you looked at it this way, Zorn and Thorn were pawns too. Flashy pawns. We soon reached the Forgotten Continent. Zidane looked at the horizon and the red twilight-ish sky.

"Kuja said Oeilvert is located south of the Seaways Canyon. Let's go."

We nodded and followed him. Since Ayden was in Kuja's palace, I relied on Diablo to scout ahead for us. He quickly came back and guided us through the rocky ways of the canyon, warning us of the strong monsters that roamed the area. Given I was the only one who knew magic, I somewhat became the healer of the team. Better save the potions for Oeilvert … Also, the eidolons were happy to face some strong opponents. Catoblepas and adamantoises were common and hard to kill so Diablo and Anima took their sweet time trashing them, Diablo doing it for fun and Anima to let go of some of her pain. Soon, we reached a crossroad. Diablo turned to me.

"If you're still looking for us, there is a forest east of Oeilvert. Ixion lives here."

I nodded.

"Better get him now. I don't plan on going back."

Riding Diablo made the little trip faster. As I walked through the forest, I was met with a pink Jabberwock. This made me smile. Eidolons in disguise always looked different than the monsters they copied. The creature looked at me.

"Can you give me an emerald please?"

I looked in my pocket and took the jewel. The monster thanked me.

"Thanks a lot. Can you give my regards to Feather Circle?"

"I will."

This done, the monster looked at me.

"Diablo is with you. Are you a summoner?"

I shrugged.

"Not really. I'm one fourth ranger."

The Jabberwock narrowed his eyes and, in a flash of light, took his real shape. Ixion was a big horse-like monster with two horns on the side of his head and a long mane. Lightning was rushing between the horns and over its hooves, mane and tail. It had two white wings.

'_A half-breed, really? How unusual. And why have you come, seeking my help in this forest?_'

I closed my eyes.

"Because the enemy I must face is a powerful mage. He bound Bahamut to his will and forced him to attack a town, and he would have done the same with Alexander, but his plans were thwarted."

Ixion reared.

'_Someone managed to subdue the Dragon King to his will? That's impossible!_'

"It is." I sighed. "And this man is now our enemy."

The eidolon snarled.

'_I always considered Bahamut as the most powerful of us and held him in great respect! I can't believe he was tamed by a mage, no matter how strong! Bahamut is the Chaos Lord! He isn't meant to be enslaved; Give me the name of your enemy, half-breed. I may not be as powerful as Unicorn, my elder sister, but my lightning is even worse than that of Ramuh!_'

I closed my eyes.

"His name is Kuja."

'_Fine. We shall see him dead._'

In a flash of light, Ixion entered inside of me. When I returned with Diablo, who had taken he shape of a bat, Zidane and the others were inside the building. In all honesty, this place left foreign.

'_I recognize this design!_' Mindy said when she saw the triangle and circle pattern. '_There was the same in the Iifa Tree!_'

When I told the others, Zidane frowned.

"Maybe those who built this place also built the Iifa Tree. Well, let's find that stone."

Finding the stone was not easy. Several doors were locked and we didn't know how to open them. Zidane finally found the switch, a blue jewel that turned red upon contact. This is how we got our first surprise. Oeilvert was more than we thought. We walked through the corridors of the place and were met with a strange stone. Zidane frowned.

"Kuja said about this place: 'No one likes to fight against himself.' I wonder what he meant."

As if on cue, the stone creature opened himself and a copy of Amarant appeared. Diablo's eyes widened.

"A doppelganger!"

The replica frowned.

'_I'm Amarant!_'

It raised a fist and a mirror appeared before Amarant. On the mirror, we could see Death holding the mercenary in his clutches. A swing of its scythe and the reflection was dead. Problem is, Amarant fell at the exact same time. I gasped.

"Oh, Crystal …"

Steiner ran sword first to the doppelganger. I turned to Zidane.

"No need to wake him up until we know how to beat that thing!"

Diablo whispered to me.

"That creature is of stone. A Soft should make it."

I nodded. Steiner was fighting the doppelganger when Freya popped out of nowhere and pierced its chest. The creature crumbled to the ground in a sound of shattering glass. I turned to Zidane.

"Now! Throw him a Soft!"

Zidane obeyed but, despite his speed, the stone golem had the time to summon a replica of me before melting. My replica snarled.

'_I'm Si'Nai!_'

I shivered, remembering the mirror attack. Freya turned to me.

"Si'Nai, close your eyes!"

I obeyed and waited but, curious as I am, I couldn't help but open them slightly. This was enough. I fell on the ground, unconscious, until I fell pulled back. When I opened my eyes, my ring was shining and everyone was around me.

"What happened?" I asked.

Zidane smiled.

"When you opened your eyes, you were caught in your doppelganger's spell. Freya tried to jump before you and broke the mirror but it was too late. Amarant and I finished your twin."

Steiner helped me stand.

"Your double left this bow when he shattered. I have never seen weapon like this."

The bow he was giving me was a strange weapon made of two silver limbs with jewels of different shapes and color stuck in the middle. Above the grip, silver piece that made the sight window was hollow. There were no strings. Curious, I took the weapon and almost dropped it when I felt warmth radiating through it. The jewels glowed and a string made of energy connected the two limbs. The string was white.

"What is that thing?" I asked.

A pink garuda suddenly showed up and, all by instinct, I turned to is and touched the string. A white ray of energy touched the monster with enough strength to dazzle it. Freya smiled.

"It looks like this bow can shoot energy beams."

I half-smiled.

"Not bad. At least I won't have to worry about emptying my quiver. I just wonder how to recharge it when it runs out …"

The six jewels on the limbs were dark blue, green, yellow, red, orange and light blue. I touched the dark blue crystal.

"I'm gonna give it a try. Stand behind me."

As it appeared to me, the crystals gave the energy beams different properties. The red crystal caused the beams to turn explosive while the light blue gave very precise shots. The orange crystal caused the bow to shoot a salvo of beams and the dark blue one gave a single powerful attack. Finally, the green jewel shot beams that pierced magical defenses while the yellow one could break the toughest armor but not the flesh. I happily placed the energy bow in my back. I didn't know who made it, but this guy was a pure genius.

We walked into a room and jumped back in surprise as an image appeared. Zidane frowned.

"This is … a planet?"

Red symbols appeared that startled everyone. Steiner looked at it.

"Was that writing that just appeared?"

Zidane read it.

"Mother … Terra …? Aww, I can't make it out."

Freya looked at our friend.

"Zidane, can you really read it?"

"It's not that I can read it, it's more like the words are talking to me. I don't even know why."

Diablo frowned.

"Terra … I think I heard this name, before."

Something shone under the picture and our Artifacts buzzed. Zidane went to get it and came back with a small necklace made of a thin silver chain and a pendant that was a disk of crystal with a crescent moon shining within. The jewel was held by a wolf head. I smiled.

"One more Artifact for you, Zidane."

We entered a room and found a trail with pods that lit up when Zidane touched it, generating the picture of an airship. Diablo explained.

"Holograms. They are extremely rare and hard to make. Consider them as tri-dimensional pictures made out of light by a machine."

I frowned.

"Sounds complex. First my energy bow, then those holograms … Whoever build this place new a lot more than any of us here."

The hologram explained.

"Ancient ship, oldest in history."

The pod next to it gave another image.

"The ship was built for war. Shipbuilding technology was at first primitive."

Down the path, another pod gave a new picture.

"Battleship prototype Invincible. The prototype was a failure."

Next to it appeared a picture that looked like an upgraded version of the last airship, Invincible.

"The first battleship Invincible. The improved version is currently in use."

Diablo looked at me.

"What is this place? It looks like a databank for airship history."

I nodded and followed the others in the next room. Following the handing ways, we reached a pod. This one seemed to have troubles working but we finally got its message through he different images.

It told of the rise and decline of cities in a place called Terra. Through the pictures, we understood something we would have never imagined: Terra was a world, another world, different from Gaia. And Oeilvert was the vessel of its history. According to the hologram, Terra was once a flourishing world, with cities all over its face. But son, for unknown reasons, they all disappeared. Why? We found the answer in another room.

This room was covered with faces ruined by time. Some were completely destroyed but other remained. One of them startled us by activating but, when it asked us to climb on the stone platform and we obeyed, we understood those faces were just harmless mechanisms who spoke directly into our minds, thus making us able to understand them. The stone faces explained.

"Visitors, listen well. This is the record of our civilization. The seed's decline was not our fault. All vegetation and vessels died out. The decay of our Terra triggered it all. In order to stop the decay, many methods were considered. Ultimately, the best minds of Terra's civilization gathered. Then, a final resuscitation was attempted on the mother continent. Unfortunately, it ended in failure. It was later discovered to have been the catalyst. Subjects were selected. After four tremendous sacrifices, eternal prosperity seemed within reach. Flora and fauna were revived but still in stasis. Final results are still pending. In order that our glorious history doesn't die with us, we were constructed."

Steiner looked at Zidane as the stone went down.

"Zidane, what could this possibly be?"

I frowned.

"Let's think about it on our way back. We can always return later and our friends are in danger. However, long thing short, I think this place acts as a museum for Terra's history, because the world is now gone and doesn't want to be forgotten."

Suddenly, in a flash of light, a dark armor appeared. The faces spoke once more.

"We found this armor as we built this place, and stored it in hope its owner would get it back one day. Take it now, for it isn't ours."

I looked at Steiner.

"Looks like it's for you."

Steiner smiled and put the dark armor on him. Now he looked like a true knight. We finally reached a deep pit with an elevator similar to the platform in the visage room. When it started, we were all surprised by its speed but eventually got over it. The elevator led us to a room with a stone altar. When Zidane touched it, the altar opened to reveal a triangular stone. Zidane smiled.

"So, that's what Kuja was harping about …"

He was about to seize it when Freya pointed something from above.

"Watch out!"

Zidane jumped just in time. From the sky fell a strange ship-like creature. Diablo stood in awe.

"I don't believe it … Ark!"

I turned to him.

"Ark?"

"Yes, Ark, the eidolon of Original Darkness! Even his power transcends that of Bahamut, because if Bahamut is the embodiment of the chaos that gave the world its shape, then Ark is the original Nothingness whom everything comes from."

I gulped.

"Sounds frightening."

I activated the dark blue crystal of my bow. This was going to be a heated battle …

Being unable to use my magic here, I let Freya use Reis's Wind, which had the same effect. Zidane was going for a strike when his Artifact buzzed. Ark had another Artifact with him! Zidane jumped and came back a few seconds later with a pink sword with a silver guard shaped like a dragon head and a garnet stone at the tip of the handle. The sword was long and sharp, with two metallic edges making a curved V at the end. It was beautiful. Steiner smiled.

"This one is for Beatrix."

"Understood."

I closed my eyes. Much to my pleasure, I could use my Archery with the energy bow.

_"Piercing Shot!"_

_"Power Break!"_

I turned and saw Steiner give the monster a heavy blow. The metal seemed to crack under the force and widened when my arrow hit it. As a counter, Ark sent the two disks on his back as a boomerang. Freya jumped.

"Dodge!"

Steiner came before Amarant to protect him while Zidane dodged at the last time and I crouched down. Freya threw her spear, which started to grow watery blue.

_"Tidal Strike!"_

The spear broke some blades of the propellers. Freya landed lightly, just in time to see Ark's eyes going.

"Watch out!"

Too late. The photon beams struck her full force. I ran at her side.

"Freya, are you alright?"

"I've been better …"

I turned to Diablo.

"Diablo, make yourself useful. Give us potions, ethers and others when we need it."

"At once!"

I snarled. The eyes were small. I touched the yellow jewel and shot an arrow at different points that would be easy for the others to reach.

"I weakened its armor! Give it your all! I take care of the laser-shooting eyes. Freya, break those propellers so it will go down! Steiner, Zidane and Amarant, trash it!"

Zidane nodded.

"Nice going, man!"

Freya smiled and jumped. Her trident glowed blue and she let go of an energy crest that damaged the propellers. The eidolon retaliated with his two disks but Amarant took his sun-shaped chakram and threw it as a counter. Steiner saw this and managed to cut one. I touched the light blue crystal and aimed. I touched the string two times and two times the arrow reached its target. The laser cannons were dead! Freya landed on Ark's back and gave powerful strikes that broke the propellers. Zidane smiled and tossed a coin.

_"Thievery!"_

The coin turned into a chest that opened right before the eidolon's face, engulfing it with energy. Amarant threw his chakram on the head, I shot a dark blue arrow, Freya threw her spear and Steiner brought down his sword on it, opening it. In a long moan, the eidolon disappeared, leaving behind the half of a rainbow-colored jewel. I took it.

"Ark's power radiates through it … It must be his summon stone!"

'_Exactly, young half-breed._' Ark's low voice answered me. '_Long ago, a group of people from another planet came here and built this place as the testimony of their existence. I tried to stop them for this world wasn't their own, but the Terrans were powerful. They bound me to this pumice piece and bound me to this place, so that I would forever keep it. No long after it happened, my counterpart, Shinryu the Light of Creation, came and tried to retrieve the stone. In the confusion of the battle, the pumice was broken into two shards. Shinryu escaped with one shard while the Terrans kept the others. I ignore where Shinryu has sought haven but, if you find him, show him this half of the pumice and he will reunite the stone. Only then will I lend you my powers._'

I nodded.

"Alright, we shall find the other half of the pumice, Great Ark, Darkness of Oblivion."

At the same time, Zidane took the Gulug Stone.

"Time to get back to the others!"

We all ran back to the airship.

* * *

><p>So, Si'Nai gets a new eidolon and is tasked with completing Ark's summon stone. Can you guess who will be Shinryu? I give you a clue: battling him is be hard, esecially without a sidequest ...<p>

Also, the relationship between Ark and Shinryu: since eidolons are born from legends, Ark and Shinryu are the embodiments of natural forces. Here, Ark represents the Original Nothingness, or what comes before the planet's creation. On the other side, Shinryu is the Creation, the force that makes so that a planet is born. In other way, they are like Bahamut and Alexander, except in more primordial. Thats why Diablo says that Ark's power transcend even Bahamut's. While Bahamut and Alexander are 'terrestrial', Ark and Shinryu are 'cosmic'.


	7. Breaking free

Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Well, anyway, after some prison break, Zidane gets back and learns interesting things ...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Breaking free<p>

In her cell, Eiko was starting to get bored … and worried.

"Why am I trapped in here? Hey, someone lemme out! This is no ways to treat a lady! Aww …"

Sighing, the young summoner turned to her moogle friend.

"I hope Zidane and the others are alright … I'm sure they'll come back for me."

Suddenly, Kuja's voice echoed in the cell.

_'So, do you like the special suites I reserved for each of you? By the way, Zidane Is running an errand for me in return for your safety. But I hate keeping promises and I so love deceit. So I thought I would give you a special death to remember me by. My palace is home to a magnificent hourglass. As its sand falls, the floors of your rooms slowly open. Well? Isn't that a fabulous idea? Your lives will be spared if the hourglass is reset. If Zidane comes back in time, that is. Oops, ten more minute. Better start praying. Farewell, my sweet lovable morons.'_

As Kuja laughed in pleasure, Eiko's eyes widened.

"What? Somebody help me!"

Cid heard Kuja's words and growled.

"That bastard Kuja! That does it-ribbit! If I don't save them, no one will!"

"Right." Ayden nodded. "But you won't do it alone."

Cid smiled. Si'Nai had ordered Ayden to stay behind in case Kuja had something low planned. Well, now was the time. Two black mages passed by them without noticing them. One of them seemed worried.

"Say, I reset the hourglass and locked it just because I was ordered to. What we're doing is wrong, isn't it?"

"Wait." Cut the other. "Isn't that better than stop functioning?"

The mage didn't answer. The other frowned.

"Come on, let's go back."

"Turning off that trap again? I still don't understand how you do it."

"You basically have to turn them all on. You're just thinking too hard. Let's go."

Ayden smiled.

"So this palace has a defense system? Good to know … And good to know how to shut it down."

Cid nodded. He took the path the black mage returned from and found himself facing a hedgehog pie, a small reddish monster with spikes on its back, trapped in a cage. The hourglass and a scale were at the left and a key was hanging at the cage. Cid smiled.

"That must be the key they were talking about-ribbit!"

"Yeah, and that angry chunk of fat is keeping it." Ayden growled.

"Talk about it. How are we going to get that key?"

Ayden smiled.

"Easy: I will fly to that monster and harass it with my lightning and my claws. At the same time, go get that key and unlock the hourglass, okay?"

"Got it!"

Ayden flew to the cage and threw lightning at the monster. Ensured a furious 'battle' between the silver falcon and the red monster that snarled, clawed and bit while Ayden shrieked, threw lightning and clawed the little beast. Cid used the confusion to get the key and go to the scales. After close examination of them and the weights before it, he took the iron, clay and stone weights and put them on a scale. After a few jumps, he reached the hourglass and unlocked it before turning it upside-down., freeing the others. The team got out and Eiko sighed.

"I thought I was a goner. Thanks goodness we made it."

Cid and Ayden appeared, Ayden's feathers still bristled from his fight with the hedgehog pie.

"You made it!" The regent cheered.

Eiko kneeled to his level.

"You saved us?"

"And it wasn't easy, mind you-ribbit. But we've no time to celebrate. I heard from two black mages-ribbit-that there's some kind of trap up ahead. They said you just basically have to turn them all on, whatever that means-ribbit. Let's hurry!"

Eiko nodded.

"That's right. We can't always rely on Zidane. We have to work together until Zidane gets back! We can do it of we stick together!"

And so, the group crossed Kuja's mysterious palace. Sari quickly understood the meaning behind the mage's mysterious words. There were lots of candles in the place. Lighting them up revealed hidden sticks on which shone jewels holding interesting items. Also, Ayden understood that taking those bloodstones was a way to weaken the magical defenses of the palace. One of the bloodstones turned into gloves of dark metal for Steiner and, in a big library, they found a metallic headband with flame pattern, most likely for Amarant. Finally, they reached the last candelabra but, before they could touch it, a voice soon echoed.

'_Intruder alert. Defense System activated. Initializing automatic countermeasures. Transferring from observation to attack mode.'_

Sari looked around.

"That's not Kuja's voice!"

Eiko growled.

"Who's there? Come out and show yourself!"

She was obeyed. A giant stele covered by the picture of a purple-winged bird appeared. It seemed sentient because it spoke.

"Enhancing defense system. Detecting active bloodstones …"

Ayden held a chuckle.

"I'll save you some time. None are activated right now."

Indeed, they had made a game to find most of these jewels and get the most valuable items possible. Beatrix drew her sword, ready to attack. The stone kept speaking.

"Failed to disable elemental attacks. Magical enhancement failed. Defense enhancement failed. Evasion enhancement failed. Magic Defense enhancement failed. Magic Evasion enhancement failed. Enhancement through bloodstones failed."

Sari smiled.

"Perfect. Let's trash it."

Beatrix frowned.

"This creature is made of stone! Princess, Vivi, Eiko, use water or wind attacks!"

Vivi nodded and focused his magic. Eiko closed her eyes and initiated Fenris's summon sequence.

"Fenris! Use Millennium Decay!"

The wolf nodded and the stone was soon engulfed by wind. Vivi opened his eyes and cast water to the whirlwind, damaging the stele heavily. Beatrix smiled.

"Perfect!"

She jumped at the monster … and was caught in the chest by a Thundaga spell. Sari's eyes widened.

"It attacks with magic! Eiko, summon Carbuncle!"

Eiko obeyed while the dancer jumped on her feet.

"_Lively Waltz!_"

A mass-haste spell covered the team. This way, dodging the attacks would be easier. Carbuncle appeared and cast Ruby Light over the team, protecting them from magic while Dagger used Mighty Guard. Sari looked at the monster … and winced as she saw the remains of a Cura spell flowing over it.

"Damn it, it can heal itself!"

Beatrix growled.

"Better make it short, then!"

She turned to the team.

"There's a way to avoid Reflect spells. Since we all have Reflect on us, let's cast spells on ourselves. The spells will bounce on our Reflect and get straight to this stone!"

Vivi nodded.

"Got it!"

He cast Aero on himself while Fenris jumped again. Eidolons were too powerful to be stopped by a simple Reflect. Dagger saw this and closed her eyes, linking to Leviathan. She started the summon sequence but, suddenly, a memory hit her. She remembered her mother being harmed by Bahamut and missed a step, failing in the summoning. Sari frowned.

"You better focus on healing, Dagger. As you are now, summoning brings back too much bad memories."

Dagger nodded. Through the combined efforts of the five, and a Ragnarok finish from Ayden, the stone guard was finally defeated and turned into dust. When Vivi lit the last candelabra, the floor where they fought lit up. Stepping on it, they were teleported to a certain place.

At the same time

The Hilda Garde 1 finally landed in the Desert Palace. Zidane stirred.

"Finally made it back. Well, no rest for the wicked. Let's get moving."

"You're right." Si'Nai frowned. "Let's go. I hope Sari's fine. And we got some thing to give to the others."

The teleporter didn't take them in Kuja's room. Instead, they arrived in what looked like an antechamber. Zidane frowned.

"What is this place? Did I take a wrong turn?"

Si'Nai shook his head.

"No. Knowing Kuja, we must be exactly where he wants us to be."

There was a room up the stairs. Freya looked at it.

"Maybe Kuja's inside. Let's go."

The group reached the door but, to their surprise, only Zidane could touch it without being pushed back. Steiner growled.

"Another of this mage's silly tricks."

"Looks like I'm the only one allowed inside." The thief sighed. "Well, here goes nothing."

Zidane entered, the Gulug Stone in one of his pockets. It was a different room than the one he talked to Kuja before leaving. While the other looked like a living room, this one looked like a sleeping room, with a canopy bed covered in red and gold blankets in a corner, a desk containing books and papers nearby and a small library near the bed. A large painting was hung on a wall. Curious, Zidane went to it. The painting showed Kuja holding the hand of a beautiful woman with flaming cooper hairs, amethyst eyes and a long red dress. The woman had a necklace around her neck, which had the shape of an orange disk surrounded by two golden birds. She had nice curves and a motherly smile. Between them was a small boy with silver hairs and deep blue eyes. He looked no older than five and was dressed in blue pants and a white cardigan with two golden pieces holding two straps of white tissue covered with silver runes. The boy had a childish smile.

Zidane looked at the painting and remembered what he heard during his journey. Were those people … Kuja's family? Kuja himself was smiling on the painting, and his face was anything but evil. Actually, he looked like a father posing with his wife and son. Seeing his worst enemy like that was very disturbing to the thief. He walked to the library and found diverse books about Gaia and its geography, as well as plays and other literature books. Then he went to the desk and found something that stunned him. The documents were talking about the black mages! Was Kuja really trying to lengthen their lifespan? Zidane took them and sat, reading them. What he discovered made him frown. The papers actually explained each and every research the mage did about the black mage. Zidane frowned and went to the first sheet.

'_September 9, 1798_

_Following the death of the assassins sent by the Bishop family, I promised myself never to let that happen. I must do something to protect Silver! I have hired a mercenary called Amarant Coral. He doesn't look that honest but Silver seems to like him. And, to my greatest surprise, he seems to like Silver too. I have seen them play, Silver testing his swords against the man's punches. Yet, this kind of bodyguard doesn't satisfy me._

_September 12, 1978_

_Ariane and I talked about her home-world. I am eager to visit it but, unfortunately, doing this would put her at risks and I'd rather kill my self than see that happen. Ariane doesn't call Eä 'The world where men and gods walk side by side' for nothing. Anyway, she asked me about my life on Terra. Doing this reminded me of the genomes, those soulless creatures Garland created. Soulless creatures … why not?'_

Several drawings and schemas followed, explaining how Kuja first planned the black mages to be.

'_October 1__st__, 1798_

_After several weeks searching I have found the answer as to how I would create my creatures and what they could do. I showed the plans to Ariane who seemed somewhat reluctant. According to her, the use of Mist, which is in fact souls cast from the Iifa Tree, may give the creatures some awareness. I replied that some would indeed be aware. Those ones would be our lackeys. The others would be nothing more than magical bodyguards meant to watch over Silver._

_October 2nd, 1798_

_Silver is a little snake! I found some of my schemas in his rooms and, when I asked for an explanation, he asked me to make him a sentient puppet with whom he could play. Understanding Silver needs to play with children his age, I agreed. I will start designing this new one this evening._

_October 7, 1798_

_I finished designing Silver's new comrade. Given his short stature, I will use him as a prototype to see how he works. If everything goes as planned, I will start working on the larger ones by the end of the month._

_October 16, 1798_

_The puppet is finished and is working. I will give it to Silver next week, as a birthday present._

_October 18, 1798_

_The puppet is working perfectly. His childish behavior makes it a perfect comrade for Silver and his powers, thought weak, are enough to protect him in case of emergency. I haven't found a decent name for its kind. Maybe I should ask Ariane._

_October 19, 1798_

_Ariane offered to call my creations '_Black Mages_', because of their dark powers. I like it._

_October 24, 1798_

_I gave Silver the small black mage. The smile on his face made me extremely proud. Silver has called him Vivi and the two quickly bonded. They played the whole afternoon, which gave me some free time. Ariane complimented me on Vivi's quality, saying he doesn't look at all like a prototype. Well, now all I have to do is prepare my tools._'

Zidane frowned. So Vivi was basically meant to be a toy-comrade for Kuja's kid. He read the rest of the files and frowned. After Vivi was created, Kuja started making black mages for both shores and guarding. The guards had a short lifespan but the others could live longer. Then Ariane and Kuja broke and, in anger, Kuja turned the black mages into creatures of war. Zidane shook his head. He was about to read more when a sound in his back made him turn.

"What the …"

He drew his daggers and was met with the owner of the place, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Found something interesting?"

Zidane looked at the files.

"I dunno, but it was more than what I bargained for."

Kuja sighed and went to the painting, his hand caressing the woman's face lightly. Zidane looked at him.

"That's your family, right?"

Kuja nodded.

"Yes, if I have the right to call it so. Ariane, Silver and I, before things turned bad and I messed things up."

Sighing, the mage went to the bed and sat, taking his head in his hands. Zidane folded the files and came to him.

"Kuja, what happened? From hat I read in those papers, you don't sound like a bad guy at all."

"Yes." The mage laughed sadly. "I didn't. Love can turn people into things they're not. I was to wreak havoc in this world. I was to be an angel of death in its truest meaning! And yet, on the day I met Ariane, everything changed. Believe me, Zidane, you have no ideas what I experienced."

Zidane sat next to him.

"Then maybe, if you told me, I could understand."

Kuja looked at him for several seconds.

"Alright, I will tell you. Tell you how an angel burnt his wings for the love of a phoenix."

* * *

><p>And so, the next two chapters will be dedicated to Kuja's past. Don't worry, I planned it from the start. And Eä is a world I created for the novel I'm writting right now. So paws off! There's a copyright on it!<p>

Well, see you next time.


	8. The angel and the phoenix

Here is the next chapter. Not a review? Damn, something's off here ... Well, anyway, here is the first part of Kuja's backstory with Ariane. Man, do I find it long ...

Well, enjoy. And no, I don't owe anything. I just owe Ariane.

* * *

><p>The angel and the phoenix<p>

They first met during a party held by Queen Stella. As always, Kuja was chatting with ladies and men. Not that he actually enjoyed their company but they provided a pleasant distraction from his perpetual scheming. And, after all, he was Lord King. He was a noble and nobles attended parties. It is during this party that he met Ariane Flamedancer.

The woman seemed o be in her early twenties and was discussing with the head of the Bishop family, a young viscount and a girl from the Tower family. Her crimson dress was outlined with gold and her strapless top shaped her silhouette nicely. Her cooper hairs fell freely in her back and there was a golden wand in her hand that was decorated by a ruby as big as a fist. Queen Stella was talking about the legendary Stellazio coins when she noticed Kuja's eyes on the woman. She smiled.

"Sire, is it me or this woman picked your interest?"

Kuja snapped out of his thoughts. He hadn't noticed he was mentally undressing her.

"Oh, why would I be? There are so many rare pearls in our lovely town of Treno."

"But you looked at her like someone who has found a treasure. A black pearl among white ones?

Kuja cursed the duck lady's sharp mind.

"What if I am?"

"Then I shall arrange a meeting between you two. This woman happens to be an acquaintance of mine. And, just between us, she is one of the few persons I truly respect."

Kuja frowned. He gave a look at the woman, whose back was the only thing he could see from her, then shook his head.

"You don't need to. I will go and meet her myself."

Stella smiled.

"Good luck, then. She is truly a black pearl in a necklace of white ones."

Kuja nodded and went to the group. Hearing the clanking of his metal boots, the woman turned to him, revealing two purple eyes that shone like amethysts. Kuja almost gasped when he saw them. Now that he looked at her, he noticed she was even more beautiful than he thought. She had nice shapes, two red long straps falling from her forearms and an angelic face.

'_She is almost as beautiful as I am.'_ Kuja thought.

Victor Bishop looked at Kuja and greeted him with a smile.

"Look who has come to join our conversation. Welcome, Lord Kuja."

Kuja returned the smile.

"Welcome to you too. Well, are you enjoying this party?"

"Indeed." The girl from the Tower family answered. "The music is nice and all kind of distractions are provided."

The viscount held the girl's hand.

"We were talking about my future marriage with Maria. Lord Bishop was kind enough to give us his wishes."

"What about you, fair lady?" Kuja asked to the woman in red. She turned to him and gave her a soft smile.

"I was also giving them my wishes of happiness. Maria is indeed my best friend in Treno, and the least I could do is present her with all my joy before this happy announcement."

Kuja nodded. The woman was indeed very polite and had a fashioned language. Maria Tower took her friend's hand.

"Oh, I haven't presented you two, sir. Lord King, this is my friend, Lady Ariane Flamedancer. Ariane, this is Lord King Kuja."

Ariane bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lord King."

"The pleasure is shared, milady. Please, call me Kuja."

It soon appeared that Ariane, despite being a noble lady, was very sharp and intelligent. She could discuss politic with Victor Bishop and Maria's betrothed, Laurent Sairen, and offer them with ideas that were perfectly acceptable. They also discussed about art and, here again, she proved to be a woman of taste. Finally, music started and the nobles came to the ballroom for a dance. Kuja invited Ariane who gladly accepted. They waltzed on the floor, the purple-eyed woman enjoying the music while Kuja enjoyed her company. He noticed she would give quick looks to Maria and Laurent, as if she was watching over them. Ariane confirmed his feeling.

"This is true. Maria and I are very close. She is the last from five children and so has little to hope, despite being born noble. Her marriage with Laurent, whose rank is still below hers, is a chance for both. And they love each other."

Kuja nodded. Weddings were often an affair of politic and you hardly saw a noble marry the one he truly loved. Hence the multiple affairs between family.

"And you, fair lady, are you single or has someone captured your heart already?"

"I'm single and plan on staying so for long. My family is noble but they live beyond the ocean, in a cold town called Esto Gaza. They have no influence on me here, in Treno."

Kuja nodded. He had been to Esto Gaza before. There was a form of nobility but he didn't stay long enough to learn more about it. The party finally ended and everyone left. Kuja tried to accompany Ariane back to her estate but she refused. He didn't argue and went his own way.

They met again two months later, for the weeding of Maria and Laurent. Ariane was still wearing her red dress and carried a pendant that was shaped like two golden birds around a red disk. She welcomed Kuja with much pleasure.

"Are you doing fine?" The mage politely asked.

"Indeed I am! Maria asked me to be her maid and I didn't say no. How could I? I'm so happy for her!"

At that moment, the red-haired woman truly sounded like a bubbly noble lady. It was a sharp contrast to the face she showed during their first meeting. The couple finally arrived and went to the altar where a priest began reciting religious verses. Ariane and Kuja were sitting in the first row, the woman patiently waiting for her to interfere. As the priest was about to declare them husband and wife, Ariane caught a glimpse of something shining near a window. What she saw made her freeze. A man was pointing a crossbow to Maria! Faster than the man, she pushed her friend out of the way as she screamed.

"Watch out!"

The arrow hit her in the shoulder. Kuja jumped from his seat to reach her but, before he did, Ariane had risen and thrown a fireball to the shooter. The man fell to the ground, dead. The woman quickly ran to him and started to strip him from his clothes, searching for something only she knew. Maria slowly rose from Laurent's arms-the two had fallen together-and looked at her best friend, then at the corpse. Laurent was wide-eyed.

"She saved your life …"

Maria could only nod. Then she remembered the crossbow.

"Oh no, Ariane!"

She ran to her friend with Kuja, just in time to see the red-haired woman take something from the shooter's jacket. It was a pendant with two crossed swords on it. Kuja frowned.

"That's the emblem of the Knight family …"

Ariane rose and looked at the exit.

"The Knights … What were they thinking? Why did they send an assassin against Maria?"

Kuja shrugged.

"How should I know? Right now, we have more important matters at hand."

"What?"

"You have an arrow in your shoulder."

"Oh, this …"

She bit the tissue on her forearm and yanked the arrow out. Kuja quickly cast a Cure spell over it and the wound disappeared as if it never existed. Laurent looked at the corpse. Its abdomen and a part of the chest were burnt from he fire spell Ariane cast. He turned to her.

"You never told us you could use magic."

"You never asked." Ariane simply answered.

The weeding resumed and, during the following party, Ariane stayed by Maria and Laurent like a bodyguard. Kuja would have found it amusing but some things seemed off. The fire spell the purple-eyed lady had cast was at least of the -ra level and, furthermore, she didn't make a sound as she yanked the arrow. Yet, he saw other noble ladies faint at the mere sight of blood. The night never stopped in Treno, yet time to sleep eventually came and Ariane returned to her small estate once more, leaving Kuja with questions he didn't know would soon be answered.

They met once more during a party held by Kuja himself. As always, they talked, laughed, danced … Finally, the musicians played a lively tune and Ariane suddenly left his arms to stand in the middle of the dance room. Calling her scepter in a burst of flames, she started to dance alone, her light feet tapping in rhythm with the music … and Kuja found himself entranced. He didn't know what was happening to him. Every times he saw her, a growing pool of heat warmed his stomach and his eyes found themselves irresistibly attracted to the radiant maiden. He watched her dance in silent admiration, her red robe swinging, her scepter twirling in her hand, her hairs flying with her ribbons … The tune changed and she began to sing.

And every noble in the ballroom, including Maria and Laurent, dropped their jaw. Kuja suddenly understood why Maria and Ariane got along so well: both were free spirits and this song confirmed it to him.

(The song is actually Scandalous from Mis-Teeq. Note: they are dancing as they sing, even when I don't write it.)

Ariane looked at Maria and smiled.

_You wanna play with us  
>That's why you know you should be scared of us<em>

She turned to Kuja.

_You wanna sing with us  
>That's why you know you should be scared of us<em>

She winked.

_Non stop looks to kill  
>Straight talk, sex appeal<br>One touch gives me the chills  
>And we ain't even close yet<em>

She twirled.

_Rough neck all around_  
><em>Inking all over town<br>Show me how you get down  
>And we ain't even close yet<em>

Maria's smile became mischievous and she joined her friend, singing alongside her.

_You got me feeling and you got me feeling weak  
>Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep<br>You got me crazy and you know I can't sleep  
>No fortune your moves and you hypnotize me<em>

Ariane danced with her back to her friend.

_You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
>You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls<br>You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
>You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world<em>

Then she came to Kuja and caressed his face.

_You're dangerous  
>Just get it up<br>The way you move so scandalous  
>It's all about the two of us<br>A one night stand just ain't enough_

Kuja should have been shocked. In fact, most people were by now. Yet, the mage wasn't. Instead, he took it as a challenge. Ariane kept singing.

_I need some stimulation baby  
>A little conversation maybe<br>You got me spinning out like crazy  
>There goes my baby<em>

Kuja smiled deviously and stepped to the red maiden.

_Hot stuff, head to toe  
>Where you go, no one knows<br>You smile playing the dough  
>And we ain't even close yet<em>

Ariane smiled as he took her in his arms. Kuja kept singing.

_Solid as a rock  
>How many ways can you hit the spot?<br>Show me what you got  
>Cos we ain't even close yet<em>

He span her around, Ariane swinging as her eyes shone like jewels.

_You got me feeling and you got me feeling weak  
>Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep<br>You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
>No fortune your moves and you hypnotize me<em>

He brought her back against his chest and whispered in her ear. Beside them, Maria had gone back to her husband.

_You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
>You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls<br>You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
>You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world<em>

Ariane caressed his lips with the tip of her fingers. This sent shivers in Kuja's spine. What was happening to him?

_You're dangerous  
>Just get it up<br>The way you move so scandalous  
>It's all about the two of us<br>A one night stand just ain't enough_

His hand ran down the curves of her back. Ariane half-closed her eyes.

_I need some stimulation baby  
>A little conversation maybe<br>You got me spinning out like crazy  
>There goes my baby<em>

Ariane laughed and let Kuja caress her cheek.

_A little conversation goes a long, long way  
>Show a little patience<br>That you are here to stay  
>So show me that you're game oh<em>

Their noses were touching but, at the last second, Ariane broke free and swung away from Kuja. The mage held a frustrated growl.

_You're dangerous  
>Just get it up<br>The way you move so scandalous  
>It's all about the two of us<br>A one night stand just ain't enough  
>I need some stimulation baby<br>A little conversation maybe  
>You got me spinning out like crazy<br>There goes my baby_

Kuja crossed his arms on his chest, a half-smirk on his face. So, she was playing hard to get? Fine. She would have a hard time getting him … or not. He looked at her as she joined Maria and Laurent. Maria smiled, her long blonde curls falling over her green dress.

"That was such a strange dance! Where did you learn this slang?"

Ariane shrugged.

"I just happen to have wandered across the world a lot. Of course, you can get that not everyone has fashioned language as we do."

Laurent straightened his navy blue jacket, his amber eyes scanning the woman.

"How long was your journey?"

Ariane smiled.

"Three years. I left home when I was sixteen."

Kuja looked at her. It was undeniable that Ariane was different. That's why he was so attracted by her. The thing is, he didn't know _how much_ she was special.

He found out during a party held by Queen Brahne at Alexandria. The Queen was celebrating her daughter's tenth birthday and a lot of nobles were invited. Ariane and Kuja were present and came together, as if they were a couple. The chatting went well and so did the dance. Then came the birthday banquet and everyone sat around the large table. One noble offered Ariane a glass of wine but the maiden politely refused?

"I'm sorry, I can't accept it."

"Why not?" The noble asked. "This wine is one of the best I ever tasted. Why won't you take a drink?"

Ariane looked away, a soft smile on her face.

"I don't like alcohol."

"Really?"

The noble seemed surprised.

"Does that mean that you never drink wine, brandy or any of those other delicacies?"

"Yes, indeed."

Brahne's husband, Midlan Fabool, raised a brow.

"And, can I know the reason behind this strange fashion? Surely, you should know that we nobles consider wine as a delicate nectar."

Ariane let go of a laugh.

"The taste of wine isn't the problem. I already tasted great wines before. And it isn't because I don't want to get drunk either. You see, somehow there is that substance in alcohol, ethanol. I found out I can feel the taste of ethanol, and it totally spoils the savor of wine."

Dishes were served at that moment. Among them was a deliciously smelling coq au vin (or rooster in wine). Ariane smiled and took a hint leg she began eating.

"Ethanol evaporates like water, although faster. This is why I can drink hot liquor. I remember one of my friends who prepared delicious spiced warm wine. After spending time in the snow, it felt like heaven."

Kuja smiled and took a glass of delicious wine. He warmed it with a fire spell and cooled it with an ice spell. Ariane gladly accepted the drink. Maria and Laurent smiled.

"We knew you were special, Ariane. I think that's why Maria loves you so much. First the fire spell you used against this assassin at our wedding, then the dance you performed no long ago and now this. What kind of secrets are you still hiding from us?"

The woman shook her head and grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"You have no ideas …"

She ate her rooster leg until guards suddenly burst into the room, swords in hand. The nobles were startled, but it soon became surprise when one of them spoke.

"Ariane Flamedancer, you are under arrest for using a false identity to enter the high society."

Ariane frowned and rose from her seat as all eyes set upon her.

"You're wrong on a point, soldier: my name is truly Ariane Flamedancer. I never had another."

Her scepter appeared in her hand.

"And believe me on this, I deserve that name."

She jumped on her seat and over the table. The guards tried to give her a slash but Ariane ducked and blocked another blow with her scepter. She jumped back and held her hand. Suddenly, the flames on the candles and candelabras erupted into fiery spheres that came dancing around the maiden. Kuja frowned.

"What kind of magic is that?"

Ariane turned to him.

"Pyromancy. In other words, flame-bending."

The guards ran at her but she slammed two spheres in their chest before running in the corridors. Kuja soon ran after her.

Ariane was fighting the guards and knights she was meeting, but her goal was not to ransack the place. She just wanted to escape and run as far and fast from it as possible. So when a group of heavily armored Pluto Knights showed up, she stopped dead on track and turned to a window. She looked at her hand. There was only one fire ball remaining. Smiling, she used it to burst the glass and jump through the opening. Kuja, who had closely followed her, gasped and ran at the window frame. He held back his surprise when he saw Ariane, her scepter now a spear, sliding down the castle's walls with her weapon embedded in the tissue of a banner. When the banner ended, she jumped from the wall to a room and, after several other daring leaps, she landed in the courtyard. Maria and Laurent reached Kuja's side.

"Where is she?"

Kuja showed them Ariane's dark silhouette. Maria frowned.

"Who is she?"

"That's what I'd like to know." The mage retorted.

He jumped on the frame and whistled. Soon, a silver dragon appeared from the sky. Kuja jumped on him and flew to the ramparts.

In the courtyard, Ariane walked to the exit, her long dress not bothering her at all.

"Stop right here!"

The woman froze and turned. Before her stood two figures she recognized almost instantly. One was wearing a heavy silverfish armor and the other was protected by a light leather armor. A pink blade was in her hand.

Captain Aldebert Steiner and General Minerva Beatrix. The two best fighters of Alexandria … and the world, along with the legendary sir Iron-Tail Fratley. Well, Ariane was also a good fighter. The clash started.

Kuja's eyes went wide before Ariane's display of agility. The maiden was literally a flame, dancing between her two opponents who still worked as an efficient team. Spear in a hand, fire in the other, Ariane ducked and span around them, kicking and slashing and jumping her way through the battle. She seemed to be playing with them. Finally, she blocked two blows coming from opposite directions with the pole of her spear. The two fighters were strong and the woman was slowly surrendering to them, until she jumped in a swift move without a warning. The two swords found themselves pulled against each other and ripped. Beatrix's sword hit Steiner's helmet while Steiner's sword struck lower and drew a vertical line on Beatrix's right eye. The woman general crumbled to the ground, in pain, her hand clutched over her bleeding wound. Steiner gasped and kneeled to her side.

"Beatrix, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not, you moron! You pierced my eye!"

Steiner looked with a mix of rage and horror. He turned to Ariane, who was already running to the castle exit.

"Bitch …"

This was the first time the knight used such a foul word. Atop the walls, Kuja whistled. Alright, Ariane was good with her spear. He wondered how good she was with magic. Closing his eyes, he levitated and flew over the town. He quickly caught up with the spear maiden, who had climbed the roofs and was running as fast as she could. He called her.

"Ariane!"

The woman stopped and turned to him, fire bursting in her hand.

"Kuja? What do you want?"

Her face was different. Thought not red, her irises had a magenta shade Kuja didn't know what to make of. The mage landed before her.

"I don't want to harm you."

"You say this, but you have a spell ready in your hands."

Kuja frowned.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel magic."

She shook her head.

"Let me go, Kuja. I don't want to harm you, but if you're looking for a fight, you'll get one for sure."

Kuja held his hands before him as a sigh of peace.

"Just tell me who you are."

Ariane shook her head.

"I'm not a noble, that's for sure."

"That's what I had understood. What else?"

The woman looked at the sky.

"Let's say … I'm an exile looking for a place to call home. I'll miss Treno. Life here was great."

Kuja smirked.

"Especially as a noble."

He held his hand to her.

"Come with me. I'll take you under my wing."

Ariane was about to answer when voices were heard down the streets.

"She came this way!"

"Catch her!"

Ariane turned to Kuja, fright over her face.

"Out of my way, Kuja!"

Kuja hesitated. Right now, he didn't know what to do. Should he let go of her and never see her again or try to abduct her and take her to the safety of his estate in Treno? He must have thought for too long, because Ariane ran at him, fire in hand. Reacting on instinct, Kuja leaped in air and levitated, spheres of light spinning around him. Ariane frowned.

"So be it."

She changed her spear back into a scepter and summoned flames around her. The fight began.

Kuja flew around, spheres of light slamming into buildings as Ariane jumped to avoid them. She countered several times with fireballs on her own, all the while throwing deadly swings to Kuja's head. The mage closed his eyes.

"Blizzaga!"

A violent burst of ice ran to Ariane who closed her eyes. Without a word, a massive beam of fire erupted from her hands and engulfed the ice spell. Kuja had to fly away to avoid being burnt. The mage was surprised. So she could cast spells without voicing them. Now that was what he called high-level. Mages able to such a feat could be counted on the fingers of a single hand. He smirked.

"You must be strong to use magic without words."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ariane retorted. "Given how magic works around here."

Kuja nodded.

"But all you've been doing is casting Fire and Fira around. Do you know any other spell?"

Ariane smirked.

"Yeah, that one!"

Flames burst from her body and ran along her back, taking the shape of wings. Soon, the maiden was flying to Kuja's level.

_"Fire Wings."_

Now Kuja was wide-eyed.

"I've spent hours in the biggest magic library of Daggereo and I never heard about that spell."

"Of course, you didn't! It's home-made!"

Kuja cursed under his breath.

"Well, time for me to end this. _Remote Flare!_"

Five spheres of Flare surrounded Ariane and exploded over her. Kuja watched the explosion and something stirred in his heart. He found himself hoping the attack didn't harm the maiden too badly. When the smoke cleared, what he saw made him hope _he_ wouldn't be the one badly hurt at the end. Ariane had no more this red princess outlook. She was now similar to a phoenix. Her eyes were pupil-less and crimson red, her dress was now open to reveal a fair part of her legs, the thin pumps on her feet were now knee-high sandals, golden scriptures were running on her arms and legs and there was a diadem on her head. And as if it wasn't enough, the wings were now of a translucent red and the tip of her hairs, dress and arm ribbons were ablaze.

Ariane opened her arms and a giant fireball appeared before her. Kuja backed up, afraid of the damages she could cause with such a big attack. Instead, Ariane forced the sphere to shrink to the size of a marble and threw it to the sky. The clouds turned red and Kuja knew he had to escape. He flew through the streets as multiple fireballs rained from the sky, each following him as if they were homing missiles. The mage, after several sharp turns and well-aimed spheres of light, managed to get out without a scratch. However, he now had a problem.

Ariane used the moment to run.

* * *

><p>As you can see, the two's relationship was quite eventful. For the Tower family, that's a fashion in Treno that every true noble is named after chest pieces. Tower and Pawn are the only one missing. And for Midlan, since the king is actually Cid Fabool's brother, I chose a name often related to Cid in previous games: Mid.<p>

So, what's going to happen between Ariane and Kuja? Read and find out next week. See you next time!


	9. Love is the drug

As promissed, here is the next chapter an second part of Kuja's past with Ariane. I hope you like it ...

* * *

><p>Love is the drug<p>

Kuja returned to Treno tired and store. He was welcomed by his personal servant, a man in an orange suit that served as the Auction House's receptionist.

"Welcome back, my lord. Did the party go well?"

Kuja sighed and slumped in the nearest chair.

"Just get a bath ready. I need to rest."

Once he found the strength to move, he went straight to the expensive bathroom of his estate, a white place with marble floor, gold pipes, a well-decorated bath and a sink. Undressing, he fell in the bath and let the hot water relax his sore muscles. Damn all that, it had been ages since he fought like that … As he washed his hairs with lavender shampoo, he remembered Ariane. The woman had proved to be an absolutely lethal fighter. Were he less skilled, their battle would have killed him. And yet, compared to other people he'd seen, he was very lucky. After all, the mightiest general of Alexandria lost an eye to the maiden …

His mind drifted to the girl. Ariane, what a sweet name! And what a sweet body too. Kuja had no shame admitting the maiden was by far the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. And the most powerful too, given the hard time he had that night. The mage shook his head. He may not like the thought, but it seemed he was totally falling for her. Ariane … Beautiful as a fiery dawn, fascinating as a dancing flame, dangerous as a raging inferno, she was the true incarnation of fire. His stomach started to burn and stir. Desire. He desired Ariane more than anything else in this world. All of a sudden, all his schemes seemed petty compared to the true and living beauty of the red maiden. Getting out of the bath and taking a towel, he went to bed. Forget about world domination. If he couldn't dominate this one woman, he was no worth being an angel, even less one of death. Before he closed his eyes, Kuja promised himself. Ariane would be his.

The next happened almost eventless. The man had his estate to take care of and it took most of his free time. There were things only he could get done. By the end of the afternoon-he knew it was the afternoon only because of the clock in his office- the receptionist came, his suit in a mess and his hairs all loose. Kuja raised a brow. What was happening?

"Sir, I heard there are troubles at an estate welt to the town!"

"And in what am I concerned, Jarim?"

The man took his breath.

"The owner of this estate corresponds to the description you gave us of Ariane Flamedancer."

Kuja jumped from his chair.

"Ariane? Where is she?"

As soon as he knew the estate's location, Kuja was gliding there, a spell already in hand. He arrived just in time to see Ariane being tightly held by a mod of angry nobles. She was partially unconscious from a blow to her head and there were weights to her feet. Kuja quickly got what they would do to her: they would drown her! Not thinking twice, he shot a sphere of magic among the crowd.

"Stop this at once!"

The startled nobles looked at Kuja who descended from the sky, spheres of light hovering around him. The mage landed before the two nobles holding Ariane and took the maiden in his hands. In a swift move, she was free of her bonds.

"This woman is under my protection." Kuja declared. "Anyone harming her, I will punish him with my own hand. Is that clear?"

The nobles shivered before the mage severe tone. A few nodded.

"Understood, Lord King."

Kuja quickly brought Ariane home and placed her in his softest bed. He gave orders that she was taken care of and went to eat something until she woke up.

Ariane awoke in a soft bed with red and gold sheets. A familiar figure was towering above her, a kind smile covering his face.

"Welcome back, sweet angel."

The maiden blinked several times.

"Kuja …?"

The man caressed her cheeks.

"I came as soon as I heard you were in troubles. How are you feeling?"

Ariane closed her eyes.

"Why did you save me?"

Kuja smirked.

"Let's say my poor heart was longing for your presence after our fight last night."

Ariane raised a brow.

"Really? You're quite a poet, Kuja."

Her eyes narrowed.

"In all honesty, what do you want?"

"You."

Ariane was surprised by the blunt answer.

"You want me? How comes? I'm not even a noble!"

Kuja shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. You are safe right now. I told those fools that you were under my protection. You may not be a noble but, as long as I say otherwise, you will be treated as such."

Ariane sniggered.

"How kind …"

The next days passed in a blur. They got her belongings from her estate and transferred them in his, spent time together, getting to know each other more, and talked during hours about their experience of life. They attended parties where Kuja's shadow served as a protective cloak for the young flame-wielder, and Ariane could finally enjoy high life fearlessly. They grew close during that time. As Kuja thought, the maiden under his wing was truly someone unique. And over time, Ariane herself began having feelings for Kuja.

They confessed on a starry night. Laurent and Maria had organized a party to celebrate the girl's pregnancy and, of course, neither Ariane nor Kuja could say no. That night, as she watched the future parents dancing on the floor, Ariane felt a tingle in her heart. Was it jealousy? Deep inside, the maiden was a woman and a potential mother. Having children was a part of her nature. Lost in thoughts, she didn't feel Kuja nearing her.

"Ariane?"

"Oh, Kuja?"

The woman turned to him, surprised.

"I didn't hear you coming."

"I can see that."

They leaned against the stone fence of the balcony, the flame-wielder finding haven in her protector's arms. Kuja closed his eyes and enjoyed her presence. She smelled of rose and acacia, and it was getting him thoroughly drunk. He shook his head and brought it closer to Ariane's, his lips caressing her. Ariane closed her eyes and slid a hand under the man's chest-pieces. Shifting, she found herself in his embrace, his face at mere inches of hers. She brought a hand to his cheek, softly cupping it …

Their kiss was beyond words. For Kuja, it felt as if time itself had stopped. As for Ariane, she became totally oblivious of the world around. When they parted, Kuja took something from his sleeve.

"Here. I know … it may be a little early but … I really wanted to give it to you."

He looked deep in her amethyst eyes.

"I love you, Ariane. This is the reason I saved you when you were in danger, and the reason I brought you home and took care of you. Now I want to go further."

He opened the small box, revealing two rings. One was silver with a small amethyst pearl while the other was exactly the same, except it was gold with a ruby on it. Ariane's eyes widened when she understood what they meant.

"Kuja … are you serious?"

The mage laughed lightly.

"Did I ever joke about our relationship before?"

He took the silver ring and placed it on her hand. Then he took the golden ring and put it on his. Ariane looked at it, then at the mage. Kuja starred back at her.

"Ariane, my love, my fiery angel, would you marry me?"

The maiden stood in shock before pulling herself back. She gave the wedding ring a look and closed her eyes.

"Of course I would! I love you so much!"

On this she hugged him as tight as she could. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss as Laurent and Maria looked at the newly betrothed, a smile on their face.

"Took them long enough." The man said.

They married two weeks later, because it took them two weeks to set everything in place. The celebration was absolutely grandiose. The newlyweds were incredibly beautiful and looked like a king and a queen. Finally, Kuja declared Ariane his wife and gave her the kiss, officially making her the new queen of Treno. As they promised, Maria was Ariane's maid while her husband served the same role with Kuja. The girl's chest was becoming bigger every passing day, much to Ariane's jealousy.

(Warning, the following part can be rated M ...)

Later that night, when everyone went away and the lovers were finally alone, Kuja pinned his wife to a wall and kissed her with passion, his hands stripping her of her clothes. The maiden was just as passionate. Soon, they rolled into bed and let go of their feelings. He bit her throat, she balled her fists in his hairs, he savored the taste of her skin, she caressed his magnificent body … He pressed her against him as she entangled her fingers in the silky silver fur that covered his chest and forearms. He growled, heat overflowing as a wave of lust. She moaned his name like a lullaby, longing, desiring. Then they crossed the edge and he made her his. Or was it her who made him hers? Ariane was just too wild to be tamed and Kuja too stubborn to surrender to someone, even his wife. Especially his wife. His silver tail wrapped around her waist and hips as she rode him, deep moaning escaping their throat. When dawn finally came, it found them tenderly cradled against one another.

(End of the M-rated part.)

The days went on and Kuja soon found out he couldn't get enough of the girl. She was his drug, his breath of life. He who sought to make her his, he didn't know who belonged to whom anymore. In the end, it didn't matter. He was with her and this was enough to make him happy. Yet, one day, Ariane told him something that overjoyed him to no end. Sneaking in his back, pressing her delicately-shaped figure against him, she muttered in his ear.

"Kuja? I have a wonderful new for you."

Kuja turned to her, a smile on his face.

"And what is it, my so precious phoenix?"

"I am pregnant."

* * *

><p>And so, you can easily guess what's next ... Right, Silver? Well, for you to see the child prodigy, you'll have to wait 'til next week. Believe me, you'll like him.<p>

See you soon!


	10. Silver wings

Forget what I said about next week's update. I wanted to finish Kuja's past fast so I took a large chunk of my day and wrote this chapter. Well, here is the end of this story arc. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Silver wings<p>

This is how Silver came into their life. He was born nine month after Kuja and Ariane's wedding, a boy with silver hairs, a long monkey tail and sapphire blue eyes. Kuja instantly loved him.

He was his and Ariane's child, the testimony of the never-ending love they shared. His birth was painful, but Ariane was strong. When came the pain, she bit a bit of wood to muffle her cries and gave birth to a pale-skinned baby who didn't cry as his first shout. He laughed, and he did it when he saw his father's face. Kuja called him Silver because of the shine of the fur on his body. Ariane didn't say no.

Laurent and Maria also had their own kid, a baby girl with blonde hairs and cyan eyes that was a little less than one year older than Silver. They called her Lucy, for she was the light of their life. Silver and Lucy grey up together, almost as siblings.

However, Ariane soon proved to be quite stubborn when it came to the child. When Kuja asked her how they would take care of their child, Ariane came him one simple answer.

"I take care of him. You take care of the estate. Understood?"

In other words, leave the task of raising him to me and just play with him. At first, given what a hard job it was to take care of a young baby boy, Kuja agreed. Make his meals, wash him, change his diapers, those things weren't for him, really. But Silver grew. And things became tense. Once Silver became a clean boy and could eat regular food, Kuja tried to involve himself into giving him education … and Ariane bared her mommy-wolf's fangs.

"Ariane, Silver is also my son! Why can't I take care of him?"

"Because that's not your job."

"How's that, 'not my job'? As long as it was dirty, I didn't mind at all. But Silver's no more a baby now, he's a kid! Ariane, he will turn three by the end of the week! Please, let me take a part in his education. I've had enough to just play with him …"

"Be happy you had the funniest part."

"He is a boy, not a girl! Sooner or later, I'll have to teach him 'man things'."

"Exactly. 'Later'. For now, I'm the one in charge of him here."

That's the problem when your wife is as powerful as you are. You can't beat her to submission with some hard-hitting spells unless you want her to fight back. Kuja could do nothing but to accept and they resumed their peaceful life. Until an incident came that brought everything upside down.

This incident was a slaughter. The slaughter of the Sairen family, understand, Laurent, Maria and their daughter. Somehow, that night, Ariane had a dream in which she was warned something bad was happening to her friends. Indeed, the Kings and the Sairen were as close as possible and a strong friendship bound the two houses. That night, Ariane was warned that something was happening to them and woke Kuja up. After convincing him to go see, they ran at the estate and saw their fears being confirmed.

Maria, Laurent and all of their servants and guards had been killed, trashed in the goriest way and their blood was covering the floor. Ariane fell on her knees, unable to stand it. Kuja looked at the scene in horror and quickly called their attendant, Jarim, that he gathers people to clean the place and give the corpses proper burial. As they did, they found Maria, her breasts trashed and her womb sliced open. Laurent had his throat ripped and twenty dagger strikes n the heart. Most servants were simply killed in a strike. The murderer(s) had made his task to go hard against the noble couple only, as if he was exerting revenge. Ariane finally entered Lucy's room and found the girl, her body bleeding by dozens of cuts. When she took the frail body of her best friend's daughter, Ariane suddenly felt something. Lucy … Lucy was still alive! But she was dying. Closing her eyes, the woman spoke a single name.

"Stellan."

Obeying her call, a man appeared. Kuja, who had followed her, saw him. The man was clad in a dark armor and a black toothed blade was hanging on his back. Wisps of dark smoke escaped his armor and his eyes were two glowing purple points under his helmet. The man kneeled to Ariane and looked at her.

"What do you want, Ariane?"

"Please." The woman begged. "Save her."

She handed him the bloody body and Stellan took it.

"She's still alive."

"But she will die soon if nothing is done! I can't … I can't let that happen."

Stellan seemed to frown.

"You know I have to take her to Eä to save her."

His eyes narrowed.

"You also know you are banned from ever setting foot in your home-world again, Ariane."

"I know, Stellan. If I do, my soul is in for a one way ticket to the Abysses. But Lucy isn't. If you take her to Eä to be saved, the gods won't say anything."

Stellan looked at her.

"Fine, I'll take her to Remora."

He caressed her cheek.

"Take care of you, young Guardian."

"Don't worry, Master. I will."

On this, Stellan and Lucy disappeared in a swirl of darkness. Kuja came to Ariane.

"Who was it?"

Ariane closed her eyes.

"My Master, the one who took care of me and taught me to control my powers."

Kuja frowned.

"What are those places, Eä, Rémora, the Abysses?"

Ariane looked at him.

"Do you want the truth, Kuja? Do you want to know who I really am, knowing I might totally shock you?"

Kuja took her in his arms.

"You are my wife and my love toward you is unconditional. Whatever you are, I will love you."

"Alright then, let's return home."

That night, Ariane told him everything about her identity. In fact, it appeared she didn't belong to Gaia. She came from Eä, a world 'where men and gods walk side by side'. This world was far ahead of Gaia in many ways. It was ruled by fifteen gods, ten for the elements and five for the notions that were good, evil, life, death, time and space. They watched over the world and its people, making rules you better follow. One of them was to never kill a family member. And that's that very rule Ariane broke. Because one of her ancestors that was immortal, the Great Archimage Rama, had sealed an ancient god of fire inside of her, Phenix. As a vengeance, Ariane trained with Stellan and fought him before killing him. To escape the god's punishment, the maiden sought haven in Gaia where the five gods couldn't follow her. This is where she lived.

When asked about the Guardians and her relationship with Stellan, Ariane told him that the Guardians were people chosen before their birth by the elemental gods to receive their powers. There were ten Guardians in each generation, the elders teaching the younger ones. Stellan was an immortal like Rama, and the very first Guardian of Darkness. He had taken care of the girl after her parent died, killed by demons, and during the time she was Phenix's vessel. Ariane herself was the Guardian of Fire, which meant she had absolute control over the burning element. Her powers were even more powerful because of the presence of Phenix, who now lived inside her pendant. Indeed, magic worked differently in Eä and in Gaia. In Eä, everyone could more or less use magic, which resolved around elemental manipulation. The eans even had a seventh sense to feel it. In Gaia, you had different magic types with definite spells. Not in Eä. They talked about several other things such as how was Eä and how were the people. In the end, they fell asleep.

Time went on. Silver grew and it soon appeared that he had inherited his father's physical appearance, only to have his mother's powers. The child was bright and cheerful. Innocent. His silver hairs were often tied into a ponytail and his tail had a soft silver fur. His clothes were white and light blue with ornaments of silver and gold. Kuja was proud of him, especially when he discovered the kid playing with the silver dragon. On that occasion, the boy named the creature and called it Vritra, the Cloud Keeper, just like another mythical dragon his mother told him about. Kuja loved nothing more than to take the kid with him and have a long ride in the sky and above the Mist. Silver's laughs echoed for days in his head after that.

At five, Ariane and Kuja discovered several things about their son. The first was that the kid had powers similar to that of his mother, except they were over ice. Silver could make a snowball in the palm of his hand or shape ice into various tool, especially swords which he started to play with. Because of that, Ariane started to teach him swordsmanship and magic. Not wanting to feel left aside, Kuja took care of the moral education of the boy. Silver was sharp and intelligent. He quickly learnt to read, write and count. He was also very sensible to music and poetry.

One day, after Kuja left his office, Silver snuck inside and found some poetry sheets that were lying around. Not thinking twice, the kid took them in his room. Kuja discovered the theft no long afterward.

"By the … Ariane, there's a thief in this estate!"

Ariane quickly came to her husband's side.

"A thief? What was stolen?"

"Poetry sheets."

He shuffled through them.

"Three of my poems are missing. Let's see … To the sky, Clocks and That's all."

Ariane frowned.

"You read me some of those poems before. They are beautiful."

She started to chuckle.

"Maybe you have a fan."

Kuja looked around.

"Let's go see Silver. He may have seen something."

When they came to Silver's room, they were surprised to hear a singing voice. Kuja leaned closer and listened.

_Travel light, let the sun eclipse you,  
>For your flight is about to leave.<em>

"Those are the lyrics of To the sky!"

Ariane listened too.

"He's singing them."

Kuja was about to open the door when Ariane stopped him.

"Let's listen."

And so they stayed still.

_Bird's high view  
>Awake the stars 'cause they're all around you<br>White eyes will always brighten the blue  
>Chase your dreams<br>And remember me, sweet bravery 'cause  
>After all those wings will take you<br>Up so high  
>So bid the forest floor goodbye<br>As you raise the wind and  
>Take to the sky!<em>

Ariane smiled.

"That sounds nice."

Kuja had a smirk.

"I think it's time to present Silver to the high society."

And so Silver entered the world his parents lived in. Long white coat covering light blue cardigan and dark blue pants, knee-high boots decorated with silver and pearls entwined in his hairs, Silver became a part of Treno's mundane life. It was unusual for a child to go into parties at such a young age, but the boy was an excellent singer who loved nothing more than to sing his father's poems, to the greatest pleasure of the ladies around. When she found out he was interested in piano, Queen Stella took on her to become his teacher. Needless to say Silver was a good student.

However, not everyone liked the popularity of the King family. And so, one day, an incident happened.

That night, Kuja, Ariane and Silver were attending a party held by Queen Stella. The boy was singing That's all, which proved to be a hit, when assassins appeared out of nowhere and aimed their crossbow to Silver. The kid saw them in the mirror and dodged just in time. Needless to say Ariane and Kuja didn't like it at all. There were twenty, well trained and armed to the teeth, dead set on killing the boy, but the parents were two powerful mages. They answered blow for blow, leaving but a handful of the men standing. However, the assassins somewhat succeeded on a point. In the confusion, Silver had disappeared.

Silver ran through the corridors and to the street outside. Those men wanted to kill him but he wasn't about to let them do it. He ran at random to the slums of Treno, stealing a vial of red taint from a shop. Once he found a hiding place, he took off his coat and tore it before spreading the taint on it. This was a trick he read about in an adventure book. He spread the remaining of the taint on the street and the walls before tearing a piece of red and white cloth and throwing it on the ground. He let drops of the taint going through the alley until he reached the water front. There, he emptied the vial and let go of the coat. He sighed. This cloth was one of his favorites and it broke his heart to have to get rid of it that way. But he had to do it to mislead the men after him. After that was done, he took a ragged dark cloth and went in another direction, going deeper into the slums.

As he looked for a place to hide, he bumped into a kid.

"Hey, watch where you're going, scum!"

Silver frowned.

"Who you're calling scum, you rat?"

The boy was two years older than he was and had torn clothes and brown hairs. The boy looked at the silver-haired kid and took of the rag on his back, revealing the attire.

"A noble, huh? Don't you know it's dangerous to hand around here? Who knows who's going to slit your throat open and steal your purse?"

"I don't mind if it's just stealing. I'd rather lose my purse than my life."

Other kids appeared behind. The brown boy smirked.

"Look who stumbled right on our territory, guys …"

Silver snarled and ice appeared in his hands.

"What are you going to do?"

The boy smiled.

"We'll take everything you have, beat you to death and drop you to your mommy."

"Come and try …"

A girl with a long wooden pole had a smirk.

"Look who's playing tough. I betcha don't know how to fight."

Silver just called a sword of ice.

"I'm on the run. Let go of me now."

The boy looked at the girl.

"We let him go, Jess?"

The girl with long brown hairs shook her head.

"No, Rick. I've got a better idea."

She smiled.

"We're a gang. Our law is simple. I'm giving you a chance, rich kid. Beat our leader and you take his place. Lose and we beat you, steal your things and drop you to the water front."

"Deal." Silver just answered.

The boy, Rick, stood in front of Silver.

"I'm the boss around. Ready to fight?"

"Stop speaking and take your weapon."

Rick took a dagger. Soon, he and Silver were engaged into a clash. Because of his foreign origins and good training, the noble kid was fast and agile, his mother having taught him the secrets of the Shadows, the Secret Agents of her home-world. Rick aimed to the abdomen but Silver sidestepped, passed his ice sword to his tail and hit him this way. He nimbly dodged the blows of the slum kid and answered by kicks and fists, not wanting to truly harm the boy. Finally, he jumped and delivered a roundhouse kick in Rick's jaw. The boy fell to the ground. Jess raised a brow.

"Nice one. Who taught you to fight?"

"My mom."

The girl had a smile.

"Well, the rules are the rules. Welcome in our team, boss."

"My name is Silver, of the King family."

The girl nodded.

"Well I'm Jessica, Jess for short. Those two at my side are Jonah Biggs and Michael Wedge, alias Biggs and Wedge."

She showed two younger kids that were of Silver's age. Biggs was small and potbellied while Wedge was blonde and lean. A young girl appeared behind Jessica who smiled.

"And this is my younger sister, Daisy. As for Rick, you know him already."

Silver smiled as his ice sword disappeared.

"Nice to meet you but I'm afraid I can't stay here. There are assassins on my trail. I managed to mislead them, but they'll find me eventually."

Jess raised a brow.

"Assassins from who, exactly?"

"I don't know. I think I saw the emblem of the Bishops on them."

Rick frowned.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? It would have saved you some time. Come."

They led Silver to a part of the slums that was well-hidden and furnished like a home.

"That's our hideout. You can call it home. Don't worry about the assassins. We hate anything that comes from the nobles."

"But I'm a noble." Silver returned.

"You beat me. You're our boss. We don't care if you're a noble anymore. You're one of us now."

And so, Silver settled with Rick and Jess's gang. The following day, Jess took him to the top of the tower.

"There's a ritual you must undergo to become truly one of us. It's called High Dive."

"High Dive?"

"Yep."

She came to the edge of the tower and opened her arms.

"You must jump from the top of this tower and all the way down to the bottom."

Silver looked down. There was nothing but a pile of straw for them.

"I … really have to do that?"

"Yeppa."

Silver gulped. What if he broke something? Jess laughed and let herself fall headfirst. She landed unharmed in the pile. Rick followed and, one by one, Biggs, edge and Daily did as their elders. Silver stood on the edge, anxious. He was about to back up when he saw something strange. There was a man in black starring at him. Suddenly, the man took a dagger and ran at him. Silver gasped. It was an assassin! He looked at the man, then at the void, and at the man again … Closing his eyes, he took a step back and jumped in the empty space below.

The wind blew past him. When he dared to open his eyes, he found that the ground was coming a bit too fast for his taste. Reacting on instinct, he used his ice powers and shaped wings of ice. Jess watched in awe as Silver instinctively corrected his balance and flew above hem, landing on his feet a little away. Unfortunately, the momentum was so great that it carried him into a crate that crashed under the strength. Rising from it, a little shaken, Silver looked at them.

"Did I do it?"

Jessica smiled.

"Yes you did. Now you're truly one of us."

For one month he stayed with the gang, evading the assassins and learning the way of the streets. In the end, they found him and tried to kill him, but Silver and his friends fought back. Ariane and Kuja, who were wandering nearby, heard the fight and came to see. They were shocked to see their son, who they believed was dead, trying to kill those who wanted his skin. When the assassins saw the two parents, it was too late.

The family was together at last and happier than before. Ariane welcomed her son's new friends and took care of them, teaching them to fight all the while giving them a true home and a job. At the same time, disgusted by what had happened, Kuja startied to devise of a way to create bodyguards for Silver. This is how he conceived the black mages, mindless, powerful puppets made to fight and serve. Talking with Ariane, he slowly built the plans for them and, on Silver's plea, he made him a slam, kid-looking black mage he gave his son for his sixth birthday. This is how Vivi was born.

Life was going well. Silve was growing into a fine kid, Kuja's black mages were flawless, Ariane grew in power, beauty and wisdom … But one cannot escape his past, and Kuja's dark origins caught up with him. On a fateful night, everything went down.

Unable to sleep due to a strange feeling, Silver rose from the bed he shared with Vivi, his toy. He crept in the corridors and went to the resting room where he heard his parents talk. Their tone made them freeze.

"Ariane, my love, think of it! I'm giving you the world on a silver platter! Isn't that what you want?"

"No, Kuja. I don't want the world. Just you."

"You already have me."

"Then I need nothing more. I don't need fame and glory. I don't need Alexandria or the world! Please, Kuja, my love, come back to your senses."

Her tone was begging, even pleading.

"I feel perfectly fine, my sweet flame angel. You don't have to worry. All I want is the best for you or Silver."

"If that's the truth, let go of those foolish plans and let's go back to the way we were before."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because this is the way I am."

"No … You're not like that. I didn't marry a man ruled by his thirst of power only."

"Ariane …"

Silver risked a peak inside. His father was standing in front of his mother who seemed to be crying. Ariane spoke again.

"Hold me. Take me in your arms and tell me all of this is just a bad dream."

Kuja obeyed but still whispered.

"This isn't a dream. I Am really going to conquer the world, one kingdom at a time."

He looked deeply at her.

"And if you accept, you will be queen at my side."

"I refuse." Ariane retorted. Her voice was hard as stone. Kuja frowned.

"So be it, then."

He took a dagger. Silver gasped at the sight, taking the attention of the adults to him. Kuja and Ariane looked at him, surprised, then Ariane saw the dagger Kuja was holding. Her eyes turned crimson red.

"If Silver wasn't here, I would have killed you."

Kuja's eyes widened and he summoned his magic.

"I don't have such limitations!"

The clash started. Kuja and Arian were powerful. And the thing with mages is that, when there are family arguments, they don't throw plates at each other. They throw spells. Silver, Vivi and the rest of the house escaped as fast as they could as Ariane battled Kuja in light and fire. In the end, half of the estate was destroyed and Ariane hovered above the group.

"Kuja and I are breaking. Silver?"

"Yes, mom?" The kid weakly answered.

"You're coming with me. The others do what they want."

"Can't I keep Vivi?" Silver asked.

"No. And Jess, Rick and the others can't come either. Let's go, Silver."

Heartbroken, the boy followed his mother. Stellan soon appeared before Ariane.

"Are you ready to return?"

"Yes. Have the gods forgiven me?"

"Indeed. They won't go after your soul anymore."

"Alright then. Let's go home."

And so they left Gaia. Jess and the gang returned in the streets and stayed here while Jarim, Vivi and the servants found Kuja in he ruins of his home. The mage was wounded and exhausted, and his right forearm was bleeding from a nasty burnt. They settled somewhere else in Treno and never heard about Ariane and Silver anymore.

* * *

><p>And so, that's the end. Next chapter, we return to the present. The three sheets Silver stole are actual songs sung by Owl City, Coldplay and Genesis (Phil Collins). Finding the lyrics should be easy ... Also, all that is about Eä is mine. The rest is to SQE.<p>

See you next week!


	11. The frozen continent

Here is the next chapter. In all honesty, I feel like it's been forever since I last updated. Well, here we are, back to the present. What's going to happen now?

* * *

><p>The frozen continent<p>

Zidane looked at the painting showing Kuja and his family.

"Do you regret all this?"

Kuja sighed.

"There isn't a single day I don't. But I just can't fight against it. This is my nature. I am one that creates war and misery. Only Ariane's powers managed to keep me from this path, and even then it was for only six years."

The mage let his head fall.

"I know hoping for Ariane to come back is foolish, so instead I pray I could see my son again. Even for just a moment."

"Do you miss him?"

"A lot."

He rose from his seat on the bed and turned to Zidane.

"I promise you I will do your friends no harm. You will be free to leave this castle. In exchange, I want the Gulug Stone."

Zidane thought a little.

"I guess that's a fair trade."

He handed the mage the triangular stone.

_At the same time, Si'Nai POV_

We all waited for a long time outside the room. Steiner was pacing back and forth, wondering how the princess was and Beatrix were doing. Leaning against a column, I couldn't help but wonder if Sari was fine. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the second group appeared. Eiko, Dagger, Sari, Cid and Vivi came running to us, happy. I smiled when I saw Sari.

"You're alright!"

"You look fine too." She said after giving me a look. "Where were you?"

"That's a long story."

Eiko looked around.

"Where's Zidane?"

"He went alone in Kuja's chamber." Steiner answered. "But how did you escape?"

"Actually …"The regent started. He was cut by Eiko.

"There's no time! We gotta stop Zidane!"

We ran in the room in time to see Zidane giving the stone to Kuja. Vivi held his hand.

"Wait!"

Too late. Kuja took the stone.

"I'm sorry, Zidane. I wish things turned out differently, but I can't fight against my nature. I'm giving you a farewell present now."

Suddenly, two domes of glass surrounded me and Eiko. Green gas started to pour from it.

"Sleeping gas!"

Zidane turned to Kuja.

"You bastard! Why?"

"I need the eidolons to complete my plans. In fact, I need an eidolon more powerful than Alexander himself. This girl and your archer friend are summoners …"

My eyes widened. So he wanted to extract my eidolons? I felt my friends gasp at the idea. Closing my eyes, I gave them a single order.

'_Be free'_

As soon as they heard the order, the eidolons got off of me. The power shift was enough to make me faint. When I woke up, I was in the Blue Narciss and Sari was watching over me. She greeted me with a smile.

"Finally awake?"

I squinted a bit.

"Sari, what happened?"

"Well …"

My love looked away.

"After you released all of your eidolons, Kuja cursed and just took Eiko. Steiner used his sword to break the glass and Ayden carried you all the way to the Blue Narciss. We've been following Kuja ever since."

"Good. How long was I out?"

"Half of the day. According to the map, we're heaving to the Lost Continent, a frozen wasteland west to the Outer Continent."

"Okay. Better get up then."

Before I did, I closed my eyes and felt the presence of the eidolons in me. Sari smiled.

"They went into you one by one after we reached the Blue Narciss. I think that delayed your awakening."

I reached the deck and found Blank and Zidane talking.

"He headed toward some weird-looking structure."

"Is there something beyond there?"

I closed my eyes and asked the eidolons. Anima was the one to answer.

'_Indeed there is. There is a town called Esto Gaza. The people around are very religious, believing in the Gate of Souls and believing in Shiva as a Winter Goddess. Many priests come from here.'_

I reported what Anima told me to the others who nodded. Anima closed her eyes.

'_Also, there is a volcano called Mont Gulug. Now that I think of it, it shares its name with the Gulug Stone Zidane gave to Kuja. I don't know much about this place. I am … one of the youngest Eidolons of Gaia.'_

I nodded. Zidane frowned.

"Kuja wants to find an eidolon more powerful than Alexander. That's why he got Eiko. He wants to take her eidolons."

Dagger stomped the floor, earning a smile from Zidane.

"Don't worry, Dagger. He won't have it his way."

Sari closed her eyes.

"I guess he can only extract eidolons in special places. Otherwise, he would have done it at the Desert Palace."

"Nice thinking here." I nodded.

We landed on the Lost Continent and shivered. The place was cold … A tingle in my chest told me that another eidolon was around. I turned to the group.

"I'll catch you in Esto Gaza."

"Roger." Zidane smiled. "I wonder what it'll be this time. We didn't see the last one ou got near Oeilvert."

"You'll be seeing him soon, I promise."

I walked near a circular forest and met a blue Feather Circle, that strange manta-like monster. Feather circles were usually pink. I fought some of them in Fossil Roo. So when I saw it, I grinned.

"Jabberwock told me to give you his greetings." I told the monster.

The creature looked at me.

"You're kind. Do you have a moonstone?"

I searched my bag and found the stone Ixion gave me. As soon as the monster had it, it turned into a tall eidolon. The being had a feminine body, wings, a sword in her right hand, a cup in her left one, and her head spotted three faces. The right one was angry, the middle one was neutral and the left one was smiling.

'_Thank you. My name is Asura, Eidolon of the Stars. What are you doing in such a faraway place, wanderer?'_

"I'm following a man who kidnapped a friend. He plans on extracting her eidolons and I came here seeking your help."

Asura frowned.

'_Really? Then you have it, summoner. Extracting eidolons is an atrocious thing. I won't let that man have it his way. Take me with you. My blade shall pierce his heart.'_

I smiled as the woman entered into me. Asura was powerful, I could feel it. I soon joined the others at the entrance of Esto Gaza.

"Who was it?" Freya asked.

"Asura, the Queen of Stars. She's an eidolon with three faces."

Sari smiled.

"Asura's actions depend of the face she reveals. Angry, she's going all-out. Neutral, she will do something at random, either place a curse or buff us. Smiling, we're in for a mini-blessing."

I smiled.

"That's nice."

We entered the town. The bishop didn't give us a look.

"What do you beggars want? You are in a holy place. Keep the noise down. Hmph. Just like the other pointy-hats. No manners at all."

Zidane frowned.

"What did you just say? Have you seen some guys that look like my friend over here?"

The bishop hit the ground with his wand.

"How dare you address me so! I am the priest of Esto Gaza, the Holy Place in which you stand. Mind your tongue, child. Are you in league with that brazen crew?"

Zidane growled.

"Tell me where they went! Was there a little girl with them? My friend's life is in danger. Tell me what you know, now!"

The priest raised his hands.

"All life is equal. The living will return to the stars. Through the Path of Souls of the Shimmering Islands."

Zidane grabbed the priest by his collar, visibly annoyed by his ranting.

"What are you talking about? Didn't the black mages have a girl with them?"

Vivi stood up.

"She's our friend! Didn't everyone from the Black Mage Village come here? Tell me?"

The man snorted.

"I don't know why I should answer."

'_Because they are by my side.'_

Shiva appeared in a burst of ice, her voice as cold as the element she controlled. The priest bowed.

"Lady Shiva! Please forgive me. I didn't know you were blessed by the Goddess."

He closed his eyes.

"I just watched them. Besides, they didn't do anything wrong. They barged in, hundred of them! So, that was the dreaded black mage army … They headed straight for Mont Gulug without even looking at me."

Zidane frowned.

"Mont Gulug?"

"Yes, an ancient volcano extinct from days old. Legend has it say that a race of great moles once lived within the caverns. But that was very long ago. No mortals have entered those depths ever since the entrance was mysteriously sealed."

"And … about the girl?"

The bishop nodded.

"One of the black mages indeed carried a little girl with him."

I frowned.

"Eiko."

Zidane smiled.

"Alright, let's go then! To Mont Gulug!"

We were about to depart when the bishop stopped us.

"You are under the protection of Lady Shiva. Here, take this Blizzard Belt. This is the fragment of an armor made by the Goddess herself."

Smiling, Zidane took an immaculate belt covered with silver, wave-like patterns and having a thin silver buckle. He placed it around Dagger's waist, much to her pleasure. She gave him a big smile as Sari nested herself in my arms.

"They look cute together, right?"

"Right."

The rest of the team had gotten around the town and Beatrix soon came back with boots made of leather and dragon scales. I could feel the power coming from it.

"Another Artifact for you, General?"

"Two, actually. Steiner gave me the Dragon Blade you found in Oeilvert."

I smiled.

"I know some sets that're going to be finished soon."

We laughed a bit and went to the volcano. We had to save Eiko at all cost.

* * *

><p>One more eidolon, two more Artifacts ... classic chapter. But it seems Kuja isn't as bad as he sounds. After all, according to his words, he's just a prisonner of his nature ... And yes, the Armors are soon to be complete. In fact, most will be after they went to the Shrines.<p> 


	12. Ruins, dragons and eidolon magic

Here is the next chapter. Having snow is nice but it isn't practical at all. Because the trains and busses don't want to work, I'm forced to stay home instead of moving to my appartment for the week. Worse, I might even miss a day at the University. And as if it wasn't enough, one of our cars don't want to work, meaning Dad is forced to place snow chains on our other ca to get Mom at her work. And he'll be going at nightfall ...

Well, enough with the complains. The new chapter is here so you can enjoy it. So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ruins, dragons and eidolon magic<p>

We followed the path leading to Mont Gulug and entered through the partially opened door. As we thought, the place was in shambles. There were nothing but ruins stuck to the wall of the volcano. Ladders and crumbling pathways led to each area and moving was very hard, especially when you were scared of height like Vivi. So I took the boy on my back and used a belt to tie him to me. Wandering around looking for a way, we found some scripture saying "I heard you should pull the lever a second time." It was signed Une the Mole so the bishop didn't lie when he said the place was once inhabited by moles. I looked at Sari. Just like me, she was wondering what those people would look like … We were processing back when the area shook. Raising her head, Beatrix drew her blade.

"Red Dragons!"

Everyone took position in a blink. They were two, angry, with several black horns on their head, feathered wings and solid red scales. Sari closed her eyes.

_"Lively Waltz!"_

I smiled as Haste was cast upon us. Vivi closed his eyes.

"Use ice against them, Vivi!" I said.

Vivi obeyed and unleashed Blizzaga over them. Freya jumped at the moment one used twister and hurried a storm over us. Steiner placed himself as a shield and managed to hold onto place while Ayden was countering with a blast on his own. Freya landed on a dragon's back, the force of the landing enough to bring him to the ground. Its frozen wings weakened him and Beatrix managed to cut its head off .As for the second, I touched the dark blue jewel and smiled as my energy beam pierced its skull. Zidane smiled.

"That was a nice warm up."

"You're one to talk. You didn't do anything."

"You didn't need my help."

I suddenly shivered. My Artifacts were buzzing, meaning another one was around. The buzz led me to a pool of cold blood. In it was lying an amber pendant with a small flame crystallized inside. There was a feather engraved on it.

"Phenix's Fire Seal …" Ayden muttered. "You just need one more and your set will be complete."

"Which Artifact do I miss?" I asked.

"The Fiery Bow."

He looked at the others.

"Vivi's set is complete since we came to Madain Sari. Sari has no set. Beatrix just needs the Gloves of the Mighty, Zidane requires the Fur Coat and Wolf Claws, Dagger misses the Crystal Ring and Diamond Slippers, Steiner doesn't have the Stellar Iron Helm and the Solid Boots, Freya lacks the Foam Coat and Tide Pendant, Eiko has yet to get the Sapphire Ribbon and Pearl Shoes and Amarant doesn't have the Volcano Boots, Blazing Claws and Adamant Coat of Chains."

Sari took a note pad and a bit of wood that was burnt at the end. She started to writte what Ayden said and nodded.

"Got it. I'll erase the Artifacts on that list as we get them."

We found the Volcano Boots in a chest kept by a red dragon. The fight was fast, as fast as Zidane who ran straight to the monster and cut its head before it could react. Amarant seemed happy to replace his old traveling boots by those new ones, which were brown and made of strong leather that reached the knee. Finally, Zidane got the Fur Coat when he pulled the lever down the pit. The coat was soft and warm, not really a good thing in a volcano but still. It had a grayish hood and the fur it was made of was stripped black and white. We finally reached the extraction area after one last fight against a red dragon Steiner finished. Down there, Eiko was lying on an altar. Vivi's eyes widened.

"Zidane, that's Eiko! Kuja and the black mages are here too!"

Zidane snarled.

"Eiko. That must be the extraction spell."

I used my mask to zoom to the area. Zorn and Thorn were here, processing to the ritual.

"Eidolon of eternal life!"

"Eidolon of infinite powers!"

"Arise from thy eternal slumber!"

"Depart after thy endless wait!"

"Let there be life!"

"Let there be light!"

A glow entered Eiko's body and she rose into the air. The jesters danced around.

"The time has come!"

"The time is now!"

I shivered. What eidolon would they steal first? Dagger saw all of that and tried to interfere but Zidane blocked her path.

"Dagger, wait!"

Our friend shook her head, then showed the two and ran a hand on her throat. No need to be a genius to understand she wanted the duo dead. Zidane shook his head.

"I know. We all know how you feel. Come on, let's go."

They ran to the altar while I stayed here. With my mask, reaching those two would be child play, especially with the energy bow. That's how I saw everything. Eiko felt limply on the ground and the jesters looked at one another.

"That was odd."

"Odd, that was. Again, we have failed!"

"We failed again!"

Zorn looked at his sibling.

"Did you make some mistake?"

"Make mistake, I did not!" Thorn angrily retorted. "Yours, the mistake must be!"

"I made no mistake at all!"

Now that I thought of it, their speech pattern was funny. But that was the only thing fun about them. Kuja turned, glared to them and came close to them. Magic was running through his hand.

"The truth, do you speak?"

"Of course, I speak the truth!"

"Will you two just shut up?"

A sphere of light appeared in Kuja's hand. He started to play with it in a threatening way. The jesters started to blame each other but Kuja slammed the sphere near them, making them jump. He summoned another.

"I said shut up! I don't want to hear excuses! I sense power from within her. Continue the extraction!"

Zorn frowned.

"Continuing further will endanger the subject's life."

"Only at the age of sixteen can eidolons be extracted."

"You two just don't get it!" Kuja frowned and clenched his fist. "I need an eidolon more powerful than Alexander. An eidolon with the power to bury Garland." He sighed. "His powers are so incredible, I cannot even come close. Ariane may have but she's gone, and I know nothing of Silver's fate." He cursed. "I must destroy him before Terra's plan is activated, or my soul will no longer be my own! Who cares if she lives? I just want that eidolon!"

"And … if we fail again?" Zorn asked.

"Then try again. And if she dies and you don't have that eidolon, go get that archer that's with them. Somehow I saw him summon eidolons and manipulate them. If that girl proves worthless, use him instead."

I shivered. Better kill those two before they catch me. They came close to Eiko but her small pet moogle, Mog, interfered.

"Where did that come from?" Zorn asked.

"Get out of our way!" Thorn pestered.

That was useless. Mog fought against them with all her tiny might, to the point the two came to Kuja.

"Master!"

"Well?"

"Her pet moogle is interfering with the extraction process!"

"Certain are we that it caused the failure."

"Kill the runt." Kuja simply said. "We're running out of time."

The jesters returned to Eiko but Mog rose before her young mistress. Eiko listened in awe as Mog's voice was heard from everywhere in the place.

'_Eiko, thank you for everything."_

Eiko shivered.

"Mog, what are you saying?"

Energy gathered around Mog and she began to change.

'_Don't worry, kupo. I will always be with you, kupo.'_

My eyes widened as my senses were overflowed. Crystal damns it, why didn't I feel it earlier? Mog was a hiding eidolon all along! The jesters snarled.

"We will put you to death!"

But who died in the end? Obeying Mog's voice, Eiko performed a long summoning sequence that caused a big eidolon to appear. It was white with two tall, purple, bat-like wings, it was two legged and lion-like in appearance and a pompom was hanging on its head. Eiko's eyes opened.

"Madeen!"

The eidolon smiled.

'_Time to end those bastards!_ Terra Homing!_'_

Thee voice was feminine. She slammed her paw on the ground and the jesters were thrown into the sky. Light then erupted from her hands into a cage that gathered the jesters and some rocks that were suspended in the air around with them. When Madeen closed her fist, the light prison imploded, dropping the two clowns dead. The eidolon turned to Eiko.

'_I wanted to be by your side, Eiko. So I became Mog. Don't worry. I'll always watch over you, kupo.'_

On this, she disappeared. I jumped down the altar and arrived at the same time Zidane and the others did. Zidane looked at Eiko.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm alright."

Her head fell.

"Mog saved me … I never knew that Mog was an eidolon. She always looked after me, disguised as a moogle. Even thought … even thought she was weak … She fought her best to protect me."

"So, that's what happened."

A blue ribbon with a jewel on the knot fell into the air. Madeen's voice echoed.

'_Carbuncle gave me this as a symbol of friendship. It is part of the armor he made. Take it, Eiko. Take it and let me be with you forever.'_

As soon as she took it, a light passed from the ribbon to her body. Eiko smiled.

"Thank you, Mog."

I smiled.

"Well, everything turned out fine. The jesters are dead, Eiko has a new powerful eidolon and a new piece of armor … How about we leave now?"

"How can that …"

Kuja went and witnessed the scene.

"That moogle went into Trance?"

He frowned.

"So … an eruption of anger against one's surrounding induces a complete Trance. It's neither the will to live nor the desire to protect another. That means … I simply need a powerful soul, even if that soul is not my own! No, wait …"

Zidane sighed.

"Man, you're really going off. Hello!-?"

Kuja suddenly laughed.

"And it can be found there! Hahahahaha!"

I snarled.

"Kuja, what are you plotting?"

The man shook his head.

"I am done with you."

He was about to leave when vivi ran at him.

"Kuja, wait!"

Kuja just summoned a barrier.

"Don't worry, I hear these twins put quite a good show. Of course, they're really not twins at all …"

He left, not even hearing Vivi angrily shouting.

"Wait, what about the black mages?"

He ran and Zidane couldn't stop him.

"Vivi, wait! It's too dangerous!"

He tried to follow but the two small corpses pulsated with a strange light. Eiko shivered.

"Zidane, something's wrong …"

I snarled.

"I thought you defeated them …"

The jesters merged into a big, organic, two headed monster. Sari almost puked when she saw it.

"What a beast!"

She used her dancing skills to hasten us while I closed my eyes and cast Regen on us. Zidane ran to the monster but was hit with full force by some greenish goo. Freya's eyes widened.

"Poison!"

Amarant's eyes narrowed.

"That creature uses poisonous attacks. We better be careful."

He set his chakram ablaze and threw it while I closed my eyes.

"Holy and fire are the best remedies against such attacks. Well, time to see what Asura can do."

I took the energy bow and performed the summoning sequence. Holding my hands in a prayer, I made glowing glyphs into the air as a mystic circle appeared on the ground. In a burst of light, Asura appeared.

'_Do you need my help, Si'Nai?'_

"I do. We have a poisonous monster ahead."

'_And a sick friend.'_

She showed her smiling face.

'Earth Flow!'

Green leaves surrounded us as we felt fresh power pass into us. Zidane was cured from the poison and looked at the eidolon.

"What was that?"

'_Earth Flow. An anti-poisoning buff. Well, time to get angry!'_

Her face shifted and her sword rose.

'Holy Flames!'

A burst of glowing fire rushed and surrounded the monster, leaving him badly burnt. I smiled.

"Nice one!"

Steiner jumped and, in a swing from his dark sword, he cut it in two. Just to be sure, Dagger managed to summon Ifrit to incinerate the remnants. Vivi soon showed up with two black mages. Zidane looked at him.

"Vivi, where's Kuja, Did he get away? Vivi?"

Vivi shook his head.

"Everyone knew he was lying … but they still followed him. He said that our lifespan can't be extended, and that we were fools for believing him."

Sari snarled.

"Kuja said that?"

One of the black mages bowed.

"I … I'm sorry, for what I've done."

Zidane shook his head.

"You guys don't have to apologize. Where are the others?"

Vivi turned to a room.

"they were so shocked to hear it, they're all sitting down over there."

The kid looked at us.

"Zidane, Si'Nai, what am I supposed to tell them?"

I looked at Zidane.

"Well?"

Zidane raised a brow.

"What?"

"You stayed in Kuja's chamber for quite some time. I guess something happened between you two. Well, what did he do or tell you?"

Zidane looked away.

"He told me about his past."

He took a handful of paper sheets from his bag. I could see he had bound them.

"There was a painting in his room. A big one showing him with a cooper haired woman in a red dress and a six-years-old kid with silver hairs."

I frowned.

"His family? I heard a lot about them, actually. But now that I think of it, I just have bits of the story. Well?"

Zidane showed me the sheets. They looked like a diary.

"One day, people tried to assassinate his son but Silver managed to escape and hid in the slums of Treno for a month. After Kuja found him again and killed the assassins with Ariane, he created these."

I gave a closer look to the sheets and my eyes widened.

"Those are Kuja's files on the black mages!"

"Yep, exactly. The whole process, from the first prototypes like Vivi to the full-fledged war machines we faced. Everything he did is recorded here."

I frowned.

"Maybe … with some study, we can find a way to help the black mages! We can base ourselves on Kuja's work and see if we can do something from then on! Zidane, we must go to Selvaren and give these to the rangers! They are the mentors of the black mages! They will know how to use those files!"

Vivi's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Zidane answered. "I hope so."

"Great! I will tell the others!"

Before leaving, he turned to us.

"Wait, you said Kuja mentioned me in the files. What did he say?"

I read the sheets and looked at Vivi.

"Say, what is your eldest memory?"

Vivi closed his eyes.

"I think … it was when I first found grandpa. Wait, there's something else!"

He thought a long time before frowning.

"Yes, there is … a faint memory. It's vague, clouded. I see … like a big birthday party. There are people with rich clothes. It's dark outside and … there is ..."

His eyes widened.

"Kuja was here! There was a woman at his side. He takes my hand and shows me a boy with silver hairs and a long tail, a little like yours, Zidane. He presents me to him and tells the boy I am his new toy. The boy is happy. Kuja calls him Silver. Silver takes me with him and we start to play. I make a flame in my hand and Silver creates a snowball. We laugh."

I nodded.

"That's right. You were created by Kuja to be his son's new toy and protector. Actually, it was Silver who asked for you to be created. Kuja writes that he wanted someone his age to play."

Vivi looked at his hands.

"So … in the end, I'm just a toy?"

I couldn't answer. The files said that the black mages were first created to serve and protect. But now they lived in a village near Selvaren and were considered as one of Gaia's races. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Go show the black mages those files and tell them we might have a way to help them. This will ease their heart."

Vivi nodded and went. We were waiting for him when a voice was heard.

"Pardon me but, is someone there?"

The voice came from a door that led to a well-decorated room. A woman in noble clothing was here.

"Who might you be? Where has that … Kuja gone?"

"Oh, him." Zidane growled. "He split, lady."

"What? You chased him away? I know not who you are, but you have my sincere gratitude."

Dagger appeared and opened her arms. The woman's eyes widened.

"Could this be … Princess Garnet? Why it is! It is you! I haven't seen Your Highness for ages! Why, look how you've grown … So, whatever brought you to this dreadful place?"

I raised a brow.

"Forgive me milady, but we don't know who you are. Would you …"

"Oh, My darling-ribbit-Hilda! I finally found you-ribbit!"

Cid entered and hopped to the woman. My eyes went wide. So she was Hilda, Cid's lost wife? She turned away from the Regent and said in a haughty voice.

"I do not remember marrying a toad."

Cid was utterly confused.

"I-it's me-ribbit, Cid!"

Hilda finally turned and gave him a look.

"Of course, that mustache … It is really you!"

Cid joined his hand and begged.

"Hilda, come back to the castle-ribbit-and return me to my former self-ribbit!"

Hilda shook her head.

"Dreadfully sorry, my sugar cup, but I surrendered your favorite airship to a man named Kuja."

"Forget about it-ribbit! As long as you're alright-ribbit …"

"Oh, my sweet froggy-woggy!"

Sari sighed and leaned on me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and placed my head on hers. The Regent Lady had a very sweet tongue. Eiko cleared her throat.

"So … do you know Kuja? I'm gonna make him pay! Please, tell me all about him!"

Hilda seemed amused by Eiko's quick temper.

"Very well, my dear. I shall tell you all once we reach Lindblum."

We went to the Blue Narciss and headed back after a short stop to Selvaren to bring the black mages home. Seld forgave their behavior. After all, the fear of death can make even the best man do evil things. Aria and Mom thanked us for the files about the black mages and promised they would be working on it. Also, they started talking about politic. An alliance was under way between our two nations. All in all, everything seemed to be going for the best. Our Armors were soon to be complete, Cid was turning back into a human, Kuja was on the run but the black mages were safe and even Dagger seemed to somehow start to overcome her grief.

I prayed the Crystal that things would keep looking so bright.

* * *

><p>Yep, Zidane stole Kuja's files on the black mages before leaving. Quite useful actually ... Also, relationships between Lindblum and Selvaren are proceeding well. And the Armors are almost complete. Next chapter ... See what happens.<p>

See you next time!


	13. Dagger's resolve

Here is the new chapter, the little calm before the big adventure starts again. So this means the chapter is short. worry, he is interesting. Time to enjoy, guys.

* * *

><p>Dagger's resolve<p>

Cid and Hilda retired in the throne room. They had something to do in all emergencies but first, the Regent wanted to make sure his wife was alright.

"Ribbit-Kuja didn't touch you, did he?"

Hilda shook her head.

"His heart was filled with rage, but he was polite to me. He just talked an awful lot."

"What about-ribbit?"

"Well, he divulged his master plan to me. I didn't even have to ask. It was tiresome. But what he spoke of … It was truly a scene from a nightmare."

Now Cid was curious.

"What did he say?"

"That he was not from this world. He said his aim was to use this world to acquire an even more destructive power. The taking of the Hilda Garde 1 was part of this process."

Cid smiled widely. Bingo!

"We must tell Zidane about this-ribbit! You have valuable information!"

Hilda frowned.

"Which leads me to believe that my abduction wasn't part of his plan. He was a hopeless narcissist but, at least, he wasn't a skirt chaser like you."

Cid gulped and lowered his head.

"Ugh! You just hit me where it hurt most. Ribbit-I'm sorry about that! That's why I risked my life to rescue you!"

"Oh really? Are you sure you weren't here to take back the Hilda Garde 1?"

"I'm not lying-ribbit! I apologize! So please, turn me back-ribbit! I'm sick of being an oglop or a frog! I'll never cheat on you ever again-ribbit! I promise!"

Hilda glared at her husband.

"Can your words be trusted?"

"I don't lie-ribbit! I swear on my father's name!"

The woman finally nodded.

"Alright, I'll turn you back. But it's going to be much worse if you cheat on me again!"

Cid shivered as he jumped on his wife's knees.

"I … I understand! Now turn me back!"

Hilda had a devious smile.

"Maybe I'll turn you into a hedgehog pie."

"Erk, please no-ribbit! Now turn me back!"

"Alright, alright …"

A kiss was enough to beak the spell. When the light faded, the Regent was back to his normal shape, that of a man in his late fifties with a long red jacket and noble red clothes stripped with gold. There was just a problem.

"Finally-ribbit! I'm human again! Gwok-now I can concentrate on building Hilda Garde 3!"

He then realized he said gwok and rabbit. Swallowing, he placed his hand on his mouth.

"Darn it! I must stop that."

"Dear …"

Cid turned to his wife.

"I'm sorry about everything, Hilda."

On this, he embraced her.

_Si'Nai POV_

Waking up isn't hard. It's raising up that causes a problem. Especially when the blanket is soft, the air smells good and there's someone soft half-lying over you. Smooth Sari, smooth … So when a guard came to wake us up, I wondered where was Ayden to cast him out. Sari growled.

"One more minute, mom …"

I growled and looked at the guard.

"Let us sleep."

"But Lady Hilda has called for a meeting. She had important information to reveal."

I sighed.

"Not even a lie-in … Well, if that's so important, we better go. C'mon."

So we rose, took a quick wash and went to the conference room. Zidane was here as well as a strange old man. I recognized him by his mustache. So this was what Regent Cid looked as a human. He was somehow cracking jokes with Zidane, our friend teasing him about his frog-talk while Cid called him back on his manners. Sari found it funny. Hilda finally spoke.

"I called for this meeting to tell you about what I learnt while in Kuja's captivity."

Cid frowned.

"It may provide a hint about where he may be. Listen carefully."

Steiner looked around. Something was amiss.

"I don't see the princess." He finally said. "I shall look for her."

"Alright." I said. "We'll debrief you once you return."

Regent Cid began speaking.

"We will begin constructing Hilda Garde 3. The Blue Narciss will be used for its construction. Now, Hilda will tell you the rest."

"I'll also have things to tell you." Zidane declared.

Hilda nodded.

"Some parts of Kuja's story may be hard to believe, but please hear me out. Kuja plans to use this world as a mean to acquiring an even greater power."

Sari raised a brow.

"An even greater power? What would he do with that?"

"I don't know. He indicated he wasn't from this world."

We all gasped at the statement. How was that even possible? Hilda frowned.

"We call our world Gaia. But he called his birthplace Terra."

I heard Zidane mutter.

'_Just like his wife. She too wasn't from Gaia.'_

This made me frown but I didn't ask him. He said he had things to tell us. Maybe he would explain those words when he did. Hilda kept speaking.

"This Terra seems connected with a place called the Shimmering Island."

Freya frowned.

"We don't know where Kuja went, but maybe we can find him if we go there."

Unfortunately" Hilda replied. "You can't get directly to Terra from the Shimmering Island."

Amarant humped.

"Of course you can't. Everyone would've discovered this 'other world' by now if it were that easy."

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"I'll tell you." Hilda said. "The gateway that connects the two worlds is sealed, but Kuja said there is a place where the seal can be broken."

"Where's that?" Zidane asked.

"He said it's an old castle located in the northern area of the Forgotten Continent. An explorer left a record of his trip to that particular castle on the Forgotten Continent. If I remember correctly, he wrote that the cliffs were too steep to explore. Other than that, very little is known about the Forgotten Continent."

I heard Ixion speak through my body. His voice echoed in the room.

'_I remember that man. He was called Ipsen and was looking for the home he had inherited. I helped him reach the castle.'_

Hilda smiled.

"Really? If that's so, let's call it Ipsen's castle. Anyway, that's all I heard. Zidane?"

The thief nodded.

"Right. Kuja also spoke to me in his palace."

He took a heart-shaped pendant and opened it. Inside was a picture of Kuja's family.

"Kuja told me about his life before he became our enemy."

Vivi frowned.

"You mean the time where he was with his son and wife?"

"Yes, the time where he built you to serve as a guardian and a comrade to his son."

Closing his eyes, Zidane told us. What he said surprised us all. It was disturbing to know that Kuja was once good enough to have a family he cared about. We had heard bits and parts of it before, though the mouth of witnesses, but to hear the entire story was truly something. We were stunned to learn that Ariane, his wife, came from another world and was in fact an exile banished for having killed a family member. Also, we were almost shocked to hear that Kuja and Ariane were close to another noble family who was slaughtered in a night. The part where Kuja witnessed Ariane begging his mentor to save the young Lucy was disturbing. Who was that woman? Then Zidane came to the part where Silver escaped an assassination attempt and proved his skills. I couldn't help but whistle. Early kid is really early …

Finally, He finished with the argument between Kuja and Ariane and we prayed never to meet that woman. Kuja was powerful, that much we knew. But to hear his wife beat him down and burnt his arm made us wish that, if we met Ariane, she would be on our side. How do you want to defeat a woman that strong? Vivi closed his eyes.

"I remember now."

We turned to him.

"I remember the time where I was in Kuja's family. Zidane is right. Kuja wasn't always evil. He cared a lot for Ariane and Silver, to the point he built me to play with his son. Silver was nice. He looked like Kuja but inside, he was more like Ariane. He laughed a lot and we would play with magic."

Hilda frowned.

"How strange. He never showed this side of him when we spoke. I would have never guessed he was once a gentleman. But, now that you mention it, I remember Mid, Cid's brother, telling me about that family he met. They were polite and mundane and it seemed Silver was a good singer and pianist. I wonder what became of him."

"Anyway" Zidane said. "Kuja's only wish is to see him once more. He misses him a lot."

I frowned and took the pendant.

"The kid should be seven or eight. That's quite young. Still, talking about our next step, we now know where to go. The problem is getting there …"

Beatrix frowned.

"I think we'll have to wait until Cid finishes Hilda Garde 3."

Steiner finally came back.

"Zidane, I bring troubling news!"

"What? What now?"

"I cannot find the princess! I've looked all over Lindblum! The members of the Tantalus aided me in my search but …"

"She's not in Lindblum? Then there's only one place."

"Alexandria." Beatrix guessed. "And, more precisely, the resting place."

Zidane raised a brow.

"The resting place?"

"Yes. Queen Brahne's grave. If she is nowhere to be found in Lindblum or Alexandria, she will be here. Zidane?"

"Yes?"

Beatrix took a red stone and threw it. Zidane effortlessly caught it.

"Give it to the princess. This may ease her heart. Also, when you find her, tell her to take care of her first. She is important to us. Alexandria will be going fine."

Zidane nodded and left.

_Normal POV_

Ayden flew outside and took his real shape. Zidane frowned.

"What do you want?"

'_To get on my back. We'll go faster through the airs.'_

The thief looked at the eidolon and finally accepted.

"Alright, let's go."

The two flew to Alexandria. Zidane closed his eyes as he rode on Hraesvelgr's back. The feeling of the wind on his face was so good … He opened his arms and let go of a laugh. Hraesvelgr heard him and smiled. Shrieking, he jumped from cloud to cloud for the mere fun of it, performing acrobatics as he rode the wind to Alexandria. When they arrived, he kept is regular shape.

'_Wow! I didn't fly like that for ages!'_

"You should do it more often! That was great!"

'Hey, I'm not called the Storm Rider for nothing. You saw what I did to Odin when he tried to destroy Cleyra.'

"Yeah, that was awesome. Si'Nai's very lucky to have you as a pal."

The eidolon chirped and became a falcon. Together they entered the grave area. The princess was here, resting.

"I've been looking for you, Dagger."

The princess turned … and said.

"Zidane!"

A bright smile ran over the thief's face.

"You can talk again!"

"Yep. I … I've been thinking since … the disaster. I've been thinking that I have to become a queen and bring back peace to Alexandria. That's why I came back here but … can I stay with you guys for a little longer?"

Zidane raised a brow.

"Can I ask why?"

Dagger explained.

"When my mother was still alive, my primary concern was how to talk and look like a princess. Those were the only things on my mind. That didn't change when my mother died and I was about to become a queen. I only thought about how to look and act like a queen. I don't think the people will accept me as their queen the way I am right now."

"I don't know about that." Zidane admitted.

Dagger frowned.

"I have no right to rule this country."

Zidane thought a little. What would you say to that? Like he knew a thing about it! He wasn't a ruler. He knew nothing about leading people and ruling a country. His eyes lit up.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Beatrix wanted me to give you this."

Dagger caught the red stone. It was a garnet as big as her fist. It was radiating with power and shone in a very nice way. Zidane smiled.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"It's beautiful."

Zidane smiled as a tale came to his head.

"That gem used to be just another ordinary stone. The stone made a wish: 'I want to shine!' It traveled from person to person, in keeping with its wish. And now, it's shining in your hand, Dagger. If you're willing to make an effort, you'll shine too, someday."

He looked straight at her.

"The day will come where Alexandria needs you. There's no rush. The important thing is to have the desire."

Dagger held the jewel close to her heart. Once again, Zidane managed to hit her in her most sensible place. That guy had a way with words. First, the story of the traveling little boy, then the tale of the stone … She smiled.

"Thanks."

She came to him.

"I have to apologize for using you guys as an excuse for running away from my responsibilities."

"What's important is that you honestly want to say with us." Zidane replied.

Dagger nodded. He was right. She looked at him and asked.

"Zidane, can I borrow that knife again?"

"Which one?"

"The one that helped me make my last big decision."

Without waiting for an answer, she took one of Fenris's daggers. The ivory blade shone under the sun, its edge looking even sharper as light outlined its line. Dagger span it in her hand, getting used to its touch.

"I'm borrowing this!"

On this, she ran to the waterfront.

"Zidane, remember the way I was … for me."

She looked at the castle and took her hairs in a hand. With the other, she cut them. The ivory dagger sliced the long black hairs as straw, leaving the young queen with a neck-long ebony mane. Zidane watched in awe as the cut hairs were carried away by the wind. Dagger had made her choice. She wasn't a princess. She wasn't a queen. She was herself, that's all. She turned to Zidane who smiled.

"Let's go back to Lindblum."

"You're right."

She took the garnet and unleashed its powers. In a burst of magic, Bahamut, the Dragon King who destroyed Alexandria, descended. Zidane jumped and drew his other dagger, summoning the one Dagger had in his hand. But the dragon didn't attack him. He landed before his rightful master who caressed his muzzle. The thief was surprised to see his friend jump on the dragon's back and invite him to come.

"Let's go, Zidane. The others are waiting."

Zidane held a laugh. He was starting to really like that girl.

* * *

><p>And here is the end of that chapter. Cid is human again, Dagger got her voice back and a new (powerful) eidolon, well, everything's fine. Next chapter, Ipsen Castle.<p>

Note : I made a link to my deviantArt account so you can check the avatars I made of the different characters that appear in the story. I posted Ariane and Si'Nai already. Sari and Silver are next, as well as maybe Seld, Aria, Faith and the other team members in Eidolon Armor.

See you next time!


	14. Eidolon hunting

Here is the new chapter. The journey starts with further preparations, aka, getting armor pieces and new eidolons. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Eidolon hunting<p>

It took three days for Cid and his men to build the Hilda Garde 3. I don't know where Zidane and Dagger went, but they returned the day the airship was ready. Eiko was surprised by Dagger's new haircut. In fact, everyone was. But Dagger reassured them and told us it was a symbol of her new resolve. She would help us no matter what and let her queen-princess hide behind for a while. This is when we noticed her voice was back. Sari had smiled at that moment. Things were truly looking bright.

Before we left, Hilda gave Eiko a white jumpsuit with a large strap of decorated tissue tied as a knot. It was a part of her armor, the Summoning Outfit. Now she just needed her boots … As we passed over a forest, I froze. An eidolon was down there and I needed him. I looked at Erin, our pilot.

"Erin, I need you to land. An eidolon is nearby."

Erin smiled.

"I know you're looking for them. Alright, let's go."

She landed the Hilda Garde 3 on Popos Heights, near Gizamaluke's Grotto. I followed my senses and entered a green forest. It didn't take long to find a brightly colored garuda. The creature flew around me and I greeted him.

"Feather Circle told me to say hello to you. She gave me this lapis lazuli for you."

The creature took the stone and swallowed it. In a flash of light, he turned into a feminine-looking eidolon with wings like that of a dragon, a bird's head, human's chest and bird-like claws. There were adornments over him made with tissue and jewels.

'_Thank you.'_ Valefor smiled.

He flew around me and looked down to me.

'_Word has spread among us eidolons that you are looking for us to increase your summoning powers and face the threat that is Kuja. Every one of us knows what he did to Bahamut. We all know what he did to Garnet and Eiko, the last summoners. We are not happy. I will lend you my powers and guide you to the last one of us, Unicorn. Only she knows the path to the eidolon cave where Shinryu fled after his fight against the Terrans. If you want to defeat Kuja, you will need both of their help.'_

I nodded. Valefor passed into me and I returned to the airship. Here, I told Erin f our next destination.

"The Vile Islands, it is. Fine, let's go."

Beatrix was worried.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to delay our trip so much? Kuja grows stronger with every passing minute."

"So we do!" Sari replied. "Si'Nai is about to find the last eidolons he needs and we have to complete our Armors!"

She was right. On the Vile Island, I found a yan and gave him the diamond Valefor offered me. The yan turned into Unicorn, an ivory, horse-like eidolon with a golden twisted horn and sparkling mane and tail.

'_Thank you, half-breed. Now I can guide you to the Eidolon Cave to help Shinryu.'_

I raised a brow.

"Help?"

'_Yes. Shinryu is a forgotten eidolon. It exists but no longer has a definite shape. It now looks like a round sphere that will mindlessly attack whoever is in its way.'_

"How did it happen?"

'_People forgot Shinryu. Once the summoners tried to harness his powers and failed. They sealed him inside the Eidolon Cave and forgot his existence. Now that they are gone, Shinryu is doomed unless you can gather tales and legends about him. When you find him, talk to him, remind him of who he was. This is the only way to save him and bring him back to his senses.'_

I nodded.

"Then we must go to Madain Sari and Selvaren."

On board the Hilda Garde 3, I asked Eiko about Shinryu. Unfortunately, the girl knew nothing about the eidolon. The same thing went at Madain Sari: we just couldn't find a trace of the cosmic dragon anywhere. Not even the eidolon wall held a picture of him. Our search continued in Selvaren but neither Mom nor the Village Hall held anything about Shinryu. I was starting to wonder where we could look next. Maybe we could give Oeilvert a second check. It was Amarant that helped us, this time.

"There is an area called Daguerreo. It is a big village located in a mountain south of the Forgotten Continent. Getting here is hard without an airship, but it is worth seeing."

I smiled. We were onboard an airship already. So we headed to Daggereo in hopes of finding something about Shinryu. And we found it. Daguerreo was located exactly where Amarant said it would. The area was a little like a giant library with water serving as a way to move around. A statue of Leviathan could be found at the entrance. Our Artifacts immediately started to buzz when we entered. Zidane smiled.

"Time to go on hunting!"

He was right. By offering a lapis lazuli to the Leviathan statue, Freya got the Tide Pendant, a mythril pendant with a wave engraved on it. In the water down the base, Dagger found a chest with slippers made of diamond and stardust. Finally, an old man gave us his Adamant Coat of Chains in exchange for retrieving a book he lost. We were happy to see only one Artifact was missing for each of us. Sari, who had checked books about eidolon magic, finally found a tale talking about the creation of the world. She started to read it.

"At the beginning of times, Ark, Lord of the Eternal Darkness, ruled over the Void. He was a being of immense powers, whose origins were unknown. Most believe he came from a dimension beyond this one, and he was chased away for some unknown reason. Ark was ruling in the darkness, but despite his immense powers, he felt lonely. There was nothing to keep him company, no one to rejoice him or talk and play with him. Ark was alone and he didn't like that. So he fell asleep, and in his sleep, he dreamed of the light."

"So great were his powers over the Void, that this simple dream was enough to create a being that rivaled him. He unknowingly created a creature that took the shape of a radian dragon. Its light was so bright that it woke up Ark, and the first thing Ark saw was the light of Shinryu's wings. Ark was happy. He had someone by his side, and it was a dragon of light, whose powers were as great as his. For Shinryu was Ark's counterpart, he was meant to complete him just like Ark was mean to complete Shinryu. Shinryu saw the Void Ark ruled over and was unsatisfied, for he was the Light of Creation, as his creator was the Darkness of Oblivion. Ark didn't stand in Shinryu's way when he created Gaia. He knew from age-old experience that light and darkness, life and death were required for a world to be stable. He watched as his creation dropped two drops of his blood to create the Crystal. He smiled as Shinryu created the world around it through the mere light of his wings. And so the world was born."

"When Shinryu was done, Ark came upon Gaia and saw his work. And he said to Shinryu: _'You have done well, my son. I am proud of you and your work. May your wings create wonders in this place you shaped.'_ And Shinryu replied: _'You talk of creation but your powers stand over destruction. Why do you praise me when I am your opposite?'_ _'Because this is your duty to create, just like my duty is to destroy. For ages I have been alone in the Void, but your light filled it and it is no longer the Void. It is Space, and Space is the Nothingness surrounding the world. This is my domain and my influence will be over it and it alone, just like your influence will not go beyond the boundaries of the World.'_ Shinryu looked at the World and thought. After an age-long meditation, he came to Ark and said in all wisdom: _'Father, I have thought at the core of the world and it appeared to me that we cannot stand like this in our respective realms. I will go to Space and fill it with Light, and in exchange you will go to the world and leave your mark here.'_ Ark meditated Shinryu's words and agreed. He descended into Gaia and declared: _'Indeed you are right, my son. Nothing should last forever. Time will be my gift to this world. It will be my touch like the stars in the Space are your touch in my domain.'_ And so Time was created, the destructive time that brings down empires and turn oceans into plains. No one can fight against Time because no one is powerful to challenge the powers of Ark the Destructor. Not even Shinryu can fight against time, for he was Ark's creation and even if he had the strength to face his creator, Time was Ark's gift to Gaia like the stars were Shinryu's gift to the infinite space."

I nodded.

"That's perfect. Let's keep this book. If we forget parts of the legend, we will just read the book again."

Unicorn guided us to the secret area where Shinryu was hiding. On the way, Eiko asked us why we were looking for Shinryu. I closed my eyes.

"Shinryu is a very powerful eidolon. His powers are even greater than Bahamut. Also, he is the one that holds the second Pumice Shard. Once we'll have the two shards, we'll have to find a way to mend them so that Dagger can summon Ark."

This satisfied the girl. We finally arrived in a pocket dimension made of floating islands in the air. A round sphere was here. Freya shivered.

"For the summoners to be so cautious with their sealing area, this Shinryu must truly be powerful."

I frowned.

"Ark is said to be his creator. According to the legend, he is slightly stronger than is creation."

We drew our weapons and Sari started to read the book. The sphere unleashed a Meteor Rain over us but Eiko summoned Carbuncle to create a shield over us.

"Don't fight it!" Zidane said. "We just need to read the legend and remind him of whom he once was!"

I started to picture a crystalline dragon in my head with wings colored like a rainbow. Light was radiating through its body and he was gigantic. Sari kept on reading while the others countered the attacks the creature threw at us. Finally, Sari finished and I looked at the monster.

"Do you remember, Shinryu? Do you remember who you are? You are the Light of Creation, the crystal Dragon born from a dream of the darkness. You are the embodiment of light, Ark's son."

The sphere shivered and started to change. I turned to Eiko who played a soothing melody with her flute.

"Remember, Shinryu! Remember when Ark tried to chase the Terrans from Oeilvert and they sealed him in a stone, remember when you fought them to save your father!"

I held the rainbow shard before me as a proof. The shard glowed brightly. We were all chanting 'Remember, remember!' and some were reading parts of the legend. The creature's arrack became stronger but it was useless. In a flash of light, Shinryu took his true shape. He was a gigantic dragon whose scales looked like bronze. His stomach shone like crystal and there was a flowing rainbow on his wings. His eyes were two spheres of light and when he spoke, his voice was like the wind.

'_Thank you for saving me from oblivion mortals. Tell me what you wish. I will use my powers to fulfill it.'_

I held him the pumice shard.

"Here is the stone in which Ark was sealed. He asked us to find you so you could mend it and bring him back."

Shinryu took the shard and, from one of his scales, took a second one. He placed them together and breathed on them. Soon, the pumice was complete. Dagger took the rainbow-colored stone and smiled. I looked at the dragon.

"I have a wish, Shinryu. I am a ranger, a protector of this world. Now Gaia is threatened by a mage called Kuja, who is our enemy. Help us in our fight, majestic dragon. He did a lot of evil to your creation and it is high time someone stops him."

Shinryu growled and it was as if a storm was forming.

'Count me in. This world is my creation. No hand shall stain it but Ark's!'

He entered into me and I fell on my knees. This dragon was powerful. His powers were almost too much for me to handle. Beatrix helped me stand and we returned to the Hilda Garde 3. Erin looked at us.

"Where is our next stop?"

"Ipsen Castle." Zidane said. "We're ready."

* * *

><p>Yep, you'll have to wait for the rest. But hey, two-three more chapters and we go to Terra ... and meet Silver. That's good news. Don't you think so? Don't you!-?<p>

Well, see you soon.


	15. Reversed reality

Here is the next chapter. The team searches the key to Terra in Ipsen's Castle ... but Amarant has something on his mind. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Reversed reality<p>

The least one could say about Ipsen's Castle was that it was _weird_. And I mean weird. Indeed, the building looked totally upside-down. I was wondering what kind of place this was when Zidane spoke.

"Alright, I'll take five of us with me. The rest of you secure this spot."

We all nodded but Amarant frowned.

"Hey, Zidane."

"What's up, Amarant?"

What the bounty hunter said made me growl.

"I work alone. Always have, always will. I don't know why you bother carryin' dead weight all the time."

"What's your point?" Zidane asked.

"I'm sayin' working alone beats working in a team any day, and I'm gonna prove it. Hilda said there's some key to break the seal, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Let' see who finds it first." Amarant offered. "I'll be going by myself, of course."

Steiner growled.

"Amarant! You selfish, ignorant fool!"

Zidane shook his head.

"Calm down, Rusty."

"But I …"

Zidane dismissed the words and looked at Amarant, a light in his eyes.

"Okay. I don't know what you're thinking but, if that's what you want, it's okay by me."

Amarant smirked.

"Well, aren't you an agreeable fellow. Well, see you later."

On this, he left. Freya frowned.

"Are you sure about this, Zidane?"

The thief sighed.

"What can I do? I can't change the way he think. Let's get going, everyone! We'll beat Amarant at his own game!"

I smiled.

"Well then, make your choice."

Zidane looked at me and nodded.

"You'll go with me, Si'Nai. I don't know what enemy might show up and we might need your range."

I nodded.

"Ready to go."

Zidane then turned to Vivi and Steiner.

"Vivi, Steiner, I'm counting on you guys."

The duo nodded. Finally, Zidane looked at Eiko.

"Eiko, you're the best white mage of the team. You'll go with us as well."

The girl jumped.

"Yay! At last some good action!"

Zidane turned to Dagger.

"I'm sorry, Dagger. I need you to protect the area with Beatrix, Freya and Sari. Can I count on you?"

The princess-queen nodded.

"Of course."

Now that we were ready, we ran the long stairs to the building. Inside the place, everything seemed fairly normal. But it was just an illusion. Wandering around, Vivi found some writing he read out loud.

"Do not be restricted by your knowledge and experience. This place turns logic upside-down. What's big is small, what's strong is weak and heaven is earth."

I wondered what those words meant. Ayden flew to my shoulder.

"I don't know. Maybe some other eidolons could give us an answer."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Ixion had once helped Ipsen reach this place. Maybe he knew something about the castle's properties. Indeed he did.

'_Ipsen's Castle is a place that comes from the terran world. If I remember what Ipsen told me when he came back, the laws of reality are reversed here. The ceiling is the floor, the floor is the ceiling and strong weapons become as fragile as low-level ones. On the opposite, weak weapons become unusually strong.'_

I told this to the team who frowned.

"Does it work for magic?" Vivi asked.

'_No.'_ Ixion answered. _'Magic works normally here.'_

"How about your armors?" Zidane asked.

Ixion frowned.

'_Our armors?'_

I closed my eyes.

"How about the eidolon armors? Are they affected by the reversal?"

Ixion took a minute to answer.

'_I don't think so. But I'm not sure about it.'_

I frowned.

"It means I'll have to exchange my bow. I should have kept a yew one in case."

'_Maybe not.'_ Ixion frowned. _'Your bow was made by terran hands and this place was built by them. Maybe you'll have no problem using it. And even if you can't, you have us.'_

I growled. My archery skills were the main reason Zidane chose me, not because I could summon eidolons. Eiko could do that as well as I did … but right, I might have the most powerful, especially now that Shinryu was within me. So we started to look for the key to Terra. We soon found out what the writing meant by 'heaven is earth'. An entire part of the castle was reversed and we found ourselves walking over the ceiling. Our path led us to a large and empty room we could cross through the borders, but it was a lot like a labyrinth and I had to use Ayden as a scout more than once. We finally reached a place with a part of the wall that looked like a revolving stone door. Our Artifacts buzzed at its presence.

"There's an Artifact beyond!" Eiko cheered. "Let's see what it is!"

Zidane pushed against the wall, weakly at first, then more strongly. The door wouldn't bulge.

"We must find a way to get through it …" He growled. "Anyone had an idea?"

Steiner drew his sword and landed a violent blow against the stone. It left a mark but nothing big enough to break through. I thought a little.

"What is strong is weak. How about we try the soft way?"

I went to the wall and passed my hands over it. I could feel the door move a little. Smiling, I leaned on it as if I was leaning on a wall and thinking … and almost fell when it opened. Zidane laughed.

"Nice one, man!"

Well, at least we got what we waned. The chest beyond the door held the Pearl Shoes, a pair of ivory shoes with black laces and adornments made of black and white pearls. When Eiko put it, light glowed over her. Her set was now complete.

"I wonder what you can do now." Zidane chuckled.

If Vivi's set made him able to ignore wards and absorbs, then Eiko's set made so that her spells affected every target around. When she cast Curaga over one of us, it took effect on everyone. The same way, when she used Holy on a gargoyle, it also hit the Agares behind. And Eiko was very good with white magic. We finally reached a room whose ground was glowing with a green light. Amarant was here, standing before a wall where the source of the light was located. The man smiled.

"You're late, Zidane, and I'm the winner. See how much time you lose by working with others?"

Zidane frowned.

"Have you figured how to break the seal?"

"Take a look at the wall." The bounty hunter replied. "Maybe you can figure it out. But it's no longer my concern."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I proved myself right." Amarant explained. "I don't need to follow you around anymore. We may be enemies next time we meet … See ya."

On this he left. I growled.

"If he wanted to leave, why not going that earlier?"

Shinryu noticed something.

_'Over the ground! The pattern is that of Terra's emblem!'_

I looked at it. It was hard to see because of the light but the dragon was right. Terra's emblem was engraved on the ground. Zidane went to the wall. Some strange mirrors were set on it. Given a closer look, it appeared that this part of the wall was an accurate plan of Gaia. Zidane took a mirror and frowned. There was something written behind.

"My power is protected high atop a fiery mountain."

The mirror's edges were red. He placed it in our bag and took another mirror with blue edges.

"My power is protected underwater, surrounded by the earth."

The next mirror had green edges.

"My power is protected behind a tornado."

Finally, the last mirror had yellow edges.

"My power is protected under the shaking ground."

He came back to us.

"Well, we got what we came here for. Let's go."

Steiner frowned.

"You were starring at that mirror for a long time. Anything interesting?"

Zidane shrugged.

"Like Hilda said, those things on the wall must have something to do with the seal. Let's think about that later. We need to get out."

A voice was suddenly heard. It was husky and weak … and not friendly at all.

"M-mirror … Return … to me …"

We all took our weapons.

"Who's there?"

A kind of giant insect-like monster appeared. It looked like a brown snake with six spider legs and an ant head.

"Energy flow … interrupted … Energy to … Terra … You dare get in the way of Terra's master plan?"

Zidane shivered.

"What is this?"

The monster growled.

"My name … is Taharka. Return … my mirrors …"

Zidane's daggers shone.

"You should say please when you ask for things."

"Fools! You'll regret this …"

He jumped over us and we all dodged the assault. I activated my bow and shot a powerful beam … that didn't scorch the thing. I turned to Zidane.

"My bow is useless! I'll go for summons!"

"Alright!"

I closed my eyes and described three great circles with my arms before spinning my bow three times in the opposite sense. An electric portal appeared whom which Ixion emerged.

'_Need my help?'_ The eidolon asked.

"My bow is useless against him." I explained. "Take my place."

Taharka was surprisingly easy to defeat. When he was curled, Ixion used his powers to weaken him physically and mentally. The thunder creature was surprisingly good at it. When he opened, everyone assaulted him with thunder, blade and dagger. Vivi used his powers to counter the blizzaga spells he threw at us and Eiko buffed us. The fight was over quickly. In his dying breah, the creature muttered.

"One is all and all is one. You'll never break the seal …"

As he faded, our Artifact buzzed and a jet black help appeared. Ayden smiled.

"One more Artifact for Steiner. This is the Stellar Iron Helm, if I'm not mistaken."

Steiner grinned and took his prize. Coming back was actually faster than going in. Our friends were waiting for us. Zidane smiled.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting."

"So you win this game." Freya smiled.

Zidane frowned and looked around. What about Amarant? Wasn't he here already? He looked around.

"What? What happened to Amarant? He was waiting for us at the top and left as soon as we got there! I thought he took off!"

Sari shook her head.

"Sorry, none of us saw him leaving."

I frowned.

"It seems he's still inside. Maybe he met some big monster."

Zidane nodded.

"Alright. You guys wait here. I'm gonna go find him."

As he left, Eiko couldn't help but wonder.

"Why's he doing this? Amarant said that next time we meet, we might be enemies."

Sari shook her head.

"This is the way Zidane is. He just can't leave people behind, especially people he considers as part of the team."

"That's right." I smiled. "Amarant is a lone wolf. He is used to work alone and goes by the Law of the Strongest. He can't understand Zidane, who thinks: 'No one is left behind'. Zidane and Amarant's way of acting are polar opposite. Amarant thinks only the strongest should survive and the others are worthless. This is why he called us dead-weights all this time. On the other side, Zidane goes by Unity is Strength. He will gather a small team of people with various talents and combine them into an invincible force. That's what he did in the castle … and in the end, look who got out first!"

No long after I finished, Zidane and Amarant got out. The man had apparently chosen to remain with us for some time. Taking something out of his pocket, he gave it to Beatrix.

"Here, this belongs to you."

It was a pair of gloves with a pink dragon head engraved. Beatrix put them … and her armor shone. Her set was complete! Zidane turned to us.

"Listen up, everyone. Let's sort out what we found in the castle. On top of this castle is a mural, a map of the world. There were four mirrors on that mural. The writing on the mirrors was in the language only I can read. 'My power is protected under the shaking ground'. 'My power is protected behind a tornado'. 'My power is protected high atop a fiery mountain'. 'My power is protected underwater, surrounded by the earth'. I'm sure the mirrors are pointing us to the locations that help us break the seal. What the monster said before he perished provided us with a clue about the seal: 'One is all. All is one', meaning there is a connection between these four seals."

Dagger frowned.

"So, what do we do? Are we going to take each location one by one?"

Zidane shook his head.

"One is all, all is one. We 're going to conquer all four locations at once."

He frowned.

"Let's return to the Hilda Garde. We'll devise of our plan here."

* * *

><p>You can all guess what's next, right? Yep, the four Shrines are to be conquered. Also, Eiko and Beatrix see their armors complete.<p>

See you soon!


	16. Breaking the seal

Sorry I didn't post this chapter earlier, it was too long for me to finish it within the weekend. Well, here it is anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Breaking the seal<p>

We returned to the Hilda Garde and gathered in the navigation room. Eiko was a little sad.

"So we're not going together as we always do?"

"No." Zidane replied. He thought a little. "Let's see … There are ten of us, which means at least two people per location. Now, to make the teams …"

Ark suddenly spoke from his jewel.

_'I recall Terrans were masters in the art of sealing. The seal you plan of breaking isn't unknown to me.'_

"What do you know?" I asked. Ark frowned and took the shape of a small automaton.

"This seal is one of the strongest and most complex the Terrans ever created. Its name is the Four Elemental Space-Time Seal. Basically, it is the closure of an area using the combined powers of the four elements: water, fire, earth and wind. To make such seal, one must take four 'sibling' items, items born from the same matter such as four swords made with the same meteor-iron or the four pieces of a broken jewel. After that, the spell caster must take the items to places called Elemental Knots, places where elemental magic overflows. Here, he must bind the item to the power of the place all the while chanting the seal's formula."

Zidane gulped.

"Sounds complicated."

"Talk about it." Ark growled. "I will use the four mirrors as an example. Those four mirrors are apparently born from the same materials. To perform the seal, the Terrans took each mirror to the elemental knots and bound their essence to the elemental magic of the place, all the while imbuing them with sealing magic. This way, the knots became 'locks' and the mirrors became the 'keys' of those locks. Now the only way to open the seal is to place all four 'keys' into their 'lock' … at the same time, because the Terrans performed all four rituals at the same time."

I frowned.

"Do you know anything else?"

Ark thought a little.

"I head the Terrans say that the ritual wasn't without risk. If one didn't manage to control the power of the element he was trying to harness, he could fail to cast the seal and it would break him … or he could succeed into making the seal, but the magic would turn him into a monster. I think there are also Artifacts around."

Beatrix nodded.

"So there will most likely be a strong monster keeping the seal and the final Artifacts of our armors."

"Yes."

Zidane thought a little.

"Alright. Let's see … There are four 'locks', all related to an element. Furthermore, there are certainly Artifacts around the place."

He turned to us.

"Amarant and Si'Nai, you will go to the Fire Knot."

"I think the Terrans called those places 'Shrines'." Ark noted.

Zidane nodded.

"Shrine is fine. So Amarant and Si'Nai will go to the Fire Shrine. Freya and Dagger will go to the Water Shrine. Then … well, Steiner and Vivi will go to the Wind Shrine. You two are a good team and given Steiner's strength, he should be able to withstand the wind monsters around and protect Vivi. Sari will go with them. After that … Eiko will go with Dagger and Freya. Her white magic skills will help you two. In the end, I'll go with Beatrix to the Earth Shrine."

We nodded. Zidane started to wonder.

"Now, where is the closest location?"

A crew member smiled.

"One of the locations you mentioned is just south of us!"

Sari looked at him and raised a brow.

"Oh, you were listening to us?"

The man nodded.

"I've been a sailor for a long time. I'm confident in my sense of direction. 'My power is protected underwater surrounded by earth'. The location must have something to do with water. Why not go there first?"

Zidane smiled.

"Alright. Thanks for your help."

The man stood up.

"Please, don't hesitate to ask me if you forget your destination. And please, remember to equip yourselves properly while we are onboard."

Zidane chuckled.

"You can relax, buddy. You're beginning to sound like someone I know. Alright, Erin! Let's go!"

The woman nodded and started the engine. As promised, the Water Shrine was located no far from us. I took a map and thought.

"Once we defeat the shrine keepers, we'll need a way to know when everyone is ready so to place the mirrors at the same time."

Ayden smiled.

"Use us. We eidolons can communicate to each other on very long distances. We'll warn each team when the other is ready."

I nodded.

"Alright. You heard Ayden. I'll give you each one of my eidolons to serve as messenger. They will tell us when to place the mirrors."

Zidane smiled.

"That's great man, but I don't think Dagger, Eiko and Freya will need it. Dagger and Eiko already have eidolons inside."

I nodded.

"Right, and Ayden is an eidolon in disguise."

I closed my eyes and reached for my friends.

_'I need two of you to go to a place with wind monsters and another with earth monsters. Who wants to go?'_

Asura was first.

_'I'll go to the Earth place'_

_'And I'll go to the Wind place.'_ Ixion offered.

I nodded.

"Fine. Ixion will go with Steiner, Vivi and Sari while Asura will go with you, Zidane."

The two eidolons got out of me and took animal shapes. Ixion was now a winged horse while Asura was a dove. I looked at them.

"Your task is to tell them when the other teams have defeated their monster and can place their mirror on its place. Clear?"

Asura smiled.

"Who do you think we are? Don't worry. We'll do our job."

This done, we dropped Freya, Eiko and Dagger to the Water Shrine. Zidane was worried a bit.

"Are you gone be okay by yourself?"

"You're the one who suggested we split up." Dagger retorted.

"Don't you have faith in us?" Freya asked.

Zidane shook his head.

"No, no, I'm just worried. Well, I'll be going. Be fine."

At the same time, I had taken the map and recalled the location of each mirror on the map. The second location was the Wind Shrine, south of us. Ixion once more served as a guide of the area and the place was reached quickly. There was just a problem … Yep, Vivi was still afraid of height. The boy was backing up, even with Steiner, Sari and Ixion to push him.

"Wow … The wind is strong."

"It's the Wind Shrine." Zidane simply said. "It's protected by strong gusts. Be careful not to get blown away."

Steiner patted Vivi's head.

"There's no need to worry, Master Vivi. Just follow me."

Ixion nodded.

"Steiner, Odin's armor makes you very resistant. I think you should act as our tank against this wind."

Steiner nodded. The team of four slowly entered the Shrine. The next location was the Fire Shrine, on the Lost Continent. We arrived to a volcano near Mont Gulug. This one was awake, meaning that fire magic was strong here. I jumped inside with Amarant and took my energy bow. In my backpack, the fire mirror was carefully wrapped in tissue.

_Normal POV_

Zidane then headed to the Outer Continent and looked for an area where the ground shook often. The Earth Shrine was here, between three grey rocks placed in a triangle. He jumped inside with Beatrix and Asura.

"Let's get going."

His two comrades nodded and went. Beatrix had her sword out and ready in case some monster was nearby. It was useless.

"There's no one there." The general growled. "The area is empty."

She sheathed her sword and walked the corridor. The ground suddenly shook. Zidane jumped.

"Did the ground just shake?"

Beatrix couldn't answer. The stone they were in rose while another appeared from the wall. Beatrix reached fast and jumped. Zidane was a little late but Fenris's armor gave him speed and he was able to evade the trapped place. Asura just flew to the exit. The thief sighed.

"That was close."

"Talk about it." Beatrix frowned. "If this was just a warning, I wonder what lies ahead."

"Nothing good." Zidane soberly answered. "I hope the others are luckier than us."

Luckier, really? In the Water Shrine, Eiko, Freya and Dagger walked a corridor similar to the trapped one Zidane and Beatrix crossed.

"This place is empty." Eiko sighed.

Freya looked around, her trident on her shoulder.

"It's to quiet …"

"They probably got scared of us and ran away!" Eiko cheered.

"I hope so …" Dagger replied. This didn't please Eiko much.

"Arg, I hate it when you fret like that! That's why I always worry bout you!"

"What are you talking about?" Dagger asked, surprised.

"Nothing. I just have a lot of things on my mind."

Freya looked at the sky before the two girls' banter. She suddenly noticed something and jumped to them.

"Watch out!"

A big crystal chunk fell from the floor and almost hit them. Eiko was wide-eyed.

"What was that?"

"It's a trap." Freya growled. "Be careful."

Another chunk missed them. Dagger shivered.

"Let's go!"

The three ran in the corridor, avoiding the falling crystals along the way.

The trap Vivi, Steiner, Sari and Ixion faced in the Wind Shrine was a little different. Instead of falling crystal of moving parts of the wall, the team had to dodge arrows flying from holes. Sari gulped.

"We have the choice: either we creep to the ground or I Haste you."

Ixion growled.

"Haste us. I'm too big to creep."

Sari nodded and performed Lively Waltz. As soon as it was done, the team ran as fast as they could. Steiner was actually caught by some arrows but Odin's armor was tough and he was unharmed by the trip. As for Vivi, he was starting to be scared.

"What now?" Sari asked, worry in her voice.

Si'Nai and Amarant had it even worse. Ayden noticed the faces on the walls and the flames on some of the paving stones. This is the only thing that saved the two men.

"Watch out." The falcon warned. "Something tells me walking on the wrong stone might end badly."

Si'Nai frowned.

"Alright. Let's make a try."

He touched a stone with a flame … and quickly jumped back when he saw flames coming from the petrified mouths.

"Okay, flame stones are no good. Let's be careful."

The two nimbly jumped from blank pavement to blank pavement, avoiding the flame-marked ones. However, as they reached the end, Amarant accidentally walked on one … and ran like hell as chaos invaded the corridor. He got unscathed of course, but some flames had touched his outfit a little too close for his taste.

"What's next?" He asked.

Si'Nai walked before him, his energy bow ready.

"No monster so far. If that thing was our first trial, I'm starting to worry about the next ones."

Amarant kept quiet and followed the ranger. They arrived before a large lava pit one could only cross through an intricate labyrinth of narrow paths. Ayden flew before them, checking the ways.

"It's alright." The falcon said. "I'll guide you."

With the falcon's help the two crossed the lava pit. A trapped corridor, a fiery labyrinth … and what?

In the water shrine, the three girls were confronted to the same trial, except the labyrinth was made of ice. Fortunately, Dagger summoned Ifrit and burnt them a path through.

Vivi, Steiner and their two other comrades were faced with something a little more complex … and hard, given Steiner's weight. The room they reached was filled with a tornado that had rocks moving in different directions floating around. Sari shook her head.

"Even with Haste, I don't think Steiner will make it through."

"Then get on my back." Ixion said as he took his real shape. "I'll carry you."

So the three rode the lightning eidolon and entered the tornado.

Zidane and Beatrix reached a room with a checkerboard-like pavement. Zidane frowned.

"I'll go first. I'm the lightest of us two."

Beatrix was reluctant to agree. Zidane was kind of their leaders. Without him, she didn't know how long their team would last. But she still let him go, because the thief was light and fast. He stepped on a pale tile and jumped. Nothing happened. He then did the same with a darker tile … and fell in a hole when it broke. Beatrix rushed to it.

"Zidane, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The thief had used his daggers to block his fall. Down the pit, Beatrix could see some sharp stakes. If Zidane hadn't been so fast, he would have impaled himself on them. The general helped him get out.

"Okay, so the pale tiles are safe. Let's go."

Knowing which tile to avoid made the trip rather easy. They arrived in a third room that held a lot of mirrors. Some of them could be turned around with a lever and other could be moved. Beatrix frowned.

"A puzzle … but why mirrors?"

Light was coming from a hole in the ceiling. It fell on a stone pillar whose top seemed shaped exactly so that the elemental mirror could fit in. Zidane smiled.

"Because of this."

He took the mirror and placed it on the column. The ray of light was carried to another mirror that sent it to nowhere. Beatrix smiled.

"Clever trick."

She noticed the door on the other side.

"I guess the ray has to touch the door. Let's go to work."

They spent half an hour solving the puzzle, turning or moving the mirrors so that the ray, through an intricate pattern, reached the door. The door crumbled to dust as soon as it was hit by the light. Zidane took the elemental mirror and entered the final room.

The other teams also had to solve puzzles. In the wind Shrine, Sari and the others found themselves in a place with an instrument that looked like a piano, except the keys caused small hammers to hit the seven crystals on it to produce a melody. Vivi frowned.

"But what is the melody to play to open the door?"

Steiner shook his head.

"I trust Lady Sari on that one. She is a dancer. She knows more about music than we do."

Sari went and touched the crystalline door. A sound was immediately heard. It was a little like: A-B-A-B-C-B-A. Sari smiled.

"I think I know what to do."

She went to the crystalline piano and touched the keys.

A-B-A-B-C-B-A

The door shivered and a new melody was heard: A-B-C-D-E-E-D-C-B-A. Sari played the melody and the door sung once more: A-B-C-B-C-C-B-C _ C-B-C-C-D-E _ E-D-E-E-D-E-D-C-B _ A-B-C-B-C-C-B-A. Sari frowned.

"Looks like this is the final one. A little long, but not that complex."

She replayed the melody with the piano. The door broke down.

"Here we go." The woman smiled.

The Water Shrine's puzzle was made of crystals you had to move to the right spots. There were three crystalline statues: a demon, a fiend and a winged woman. In order to open the door, they had to be placed on the corresponding pedestal, which was relatively easy. As the statues disappeared along the door, the winged woman turned into a crystal ring. Dagger smiled and placed it on her finger. Her armor was complete.

At the Fire Shrine, Si'Nai and Amarant had it a little harder. Indeed, their puzzle was a real one. The wall was covered by a rectangular mosaic with nine shifting pieces. The two had to remake the picture right for the wall to shift and reveal the entrance of the final room. Along the way, the picture turned into Amarant's final weapon, the Blazing Claws. The two men entered the room.

Zidane frowned as he walked into the chamber.

"This is the place." Beatrix muttered.

Zidane took the mirror and was about to place it on the altar when a voice was heard.

"I've been waiting for you."

A tall creature appeared out of nowhere. Zidane and Beatrix jumped away from the altar and saw a being that looked like a necromancer clad in red robes. Zidane took his daggers.

"Are you working with Kuja?"

"No." The creature said. "We are the guardians of Terra, filled with the power of the world itself."

Beatrix drew her sword.

"You are the one who sealed Terra's gateway to Gaia."

"Indeed. Once, I was known as Iwano Benkei. Today, I am Lich. I am the guardian of the Earth Shrine."

He glared at his two opponents.

"Kuja said there would be eight rats …"

Zidane smirked.

"Sorry, it's just the three of us. Did you have a feast prepared?"

Lich gave him back his smirk.

"So, you are attempting to conquer all four shrines at once? How futile."

"We'll see about that!" Beatrix growled.

"And what will you lower life-forms do on Terra?" Lich asked.

"We won't know until we get there!" Zidane growled, ready to fight. Lich nodded.

"Fine. I will show you the true meaning of fear."

Asura took her real shape and her face became angry.

_'Or maybe we will teach you!'_

On this, she ran and delivered a fiery blow to the monster. Zidane narrowed his eyes and smiled. Fast as the wind, he jumped on the guardian and plunged his hand in a skull. From it, he took a pair of claw-looking gloves. Beatrix frowned.

"Is that part of your armor?"

"Yep. The last part."

Lich roared and threw Zidane to the wall, stunning him. Beatrix shivered and cast a Cura spell over the thief before chaining with a Holy spell. The spell seemed to work rather well. Lich growled and cast Thundaga on the woman. At the last moment, two dragon wings appeared from Bahamut's armor and acted as a shield. The woman smiled. If her armor's ability was to have wings, she found it useful. At the same time, Zidane had placed the gloves on his hands, causing his armor to shine. Perceiving the threat, Lich sent a long and bonny finger to pierce the teen. Beatrix saw that and yelled. Zidane saw it too.

"Watch out!"

Too late. The finger pierced Zidane's chest. The thief screamed in agony … until he noticed he didn't feel anything at all. Looking in surprise, he saw the finger cross his body without causing any harm. The thief rose and walked away from where he was meant to lay dead. Lich was just as surprised as his victim. Growling, he gave his foe a slash, only for the attack to pass through him harmlessly. Zidane took a moment to understand.

"Fenris's armor … It makes me immaterial!"

Beatrix understood why the armor was conceived for thieves. Being immaterial allowed one to cross walls and evade attackers very easily. Also, during a fight … Zidane smiled.

"Looks like this is becoming interesting."

Lich snarled and sent a wave of thunder against the thief. Zidane yowled in pain.

"Looks like it only works with physical attacks! Ouch …"

Beatrix cured him.

"We better finish it soon!"

Zidane nodded and took his Moon Pendant. The pendant shone … and Zidane tranced. Beatrix shivered as the wave of power also hit her. A flash of light surrounded her … and the general also tranced. She now had two dragon wings in her back, a tail sprouting from her butt and her single eye shone like a star.

"Let's end this!" She streamed. Zidane nodded.

"Right behind you! _Grand Lethal!_"

"_Holy Blade!_"

Lich tried to unleash Earthquake over them but it was in vain. The thief and the general rushed at their enemy and killed him in a burst of light. The two fighters got out of trance.

"Now let's wait for the others. Asura?"

"Yes."

The eidolon closed her eyes.

_'Team Earth Shrine, ready.'_

The message was heard by Ixion who replied.

_'Team Wind Shrine, not ready! It's getting hot out there!'_

Indeed, Sari, Steiner and Vivi were facing a big silver-scaled dragon that was not only fast, but also taunting them.

"Finished already? Such weaklings!"

Sari growled and Hasted her friends.

"We must work as a team!" The dancer said. "Steiner, shield us! Ixion and Vivi, cast everything you got!"

Ixion growled. The dragon, Tiamat, or Hayate Subayai as he was called as a Terran, was resistant to thunder. He nonetheless gave his best. The fight finished when Vivi, out of anger, tranced and unleashed a double Meteor over the beast. The dragon never saw it coming. However, the four did see it drop a pair of dark armored boots for Steiner who took it. Sari nodded to Ixion who thought.

_'Team Wind Shrine, ready. Steiner completed his armor.'_

_'Same here.'_ Asura answered. _'Zidane also completed his armor.'_

_'Team Water Shrine almost ready.'_ Ramuh added. _'Give me a minute.'_

In the Water Shrine, the man unleashed his most powerful thunder attack to Kraken, of Aonami Kai. The monster screamed in agony and slowly turned into water. He left behind a coat of plates Freya put on her back with pleasure. Ramuh nodded.

_'Team Water Shrine, ready. Dagger and Freya have their full armor.'_

Ayden nodded and turned to his two friends.

"The other teams are finished. Time to do the same."

Si'Nai nodded and touched the dark blue crystal as Amarant jumped to Marilis's throat-or was she still Yasei Kaji inside?-and opened it. The snake-haired woman placed her two hands on her neck in shock as she tried to stop the bleeding. Si'Nai's powerful energy beam threw her on the altar in a bloody splash. The man nodded. Ayden sent his message.

_'Team Fire Shrine ready. Amarant's armor is complete but not Si'Nai's.'_

He heard the other eidolons growl but did nothing.

"At three. One …" Zidane said. The eidolons carried the information.

And so, on the count of three, all four teams placed their mirror on the altar. The air shivered, meaning something was indeed happening. Shinryu sent a mental message to the other eidolons.

_'Mission complete. Terra's seal is broken.'_

Zidane smiled.

"Alright, here we go."

He left the Shrine with Beatrix and Asura. Sari, Vivi and Steiner did the same while Ixion preferred to directly return inside Si'Nai. He was a bit tired from the fight. Freya, Eiko and Dagger got out of the Water Shrine and Eiko stretched.

"Fresh air, finally! Zidane is unbelievable, asking us ladies to fight a monster like that … Oh my gosh, I forgot!"

Dagger frowned.

"Forgot what, Eiko?"

The girl smiled.

"I have a question I need to ask you, Dagger! I've been waiting to ask you for a very long time! Give me an honest answer, okay?"

Freya raised a brow. What now? Dagger raised her hands.

"Well, you have to ask the question before I can answer."

Eiko became suddenly shyer.

"Do you love … Zidane?"

This took Dagger aback.

"What? Why?"

The girl growled.

"You have to answer me! Do you love him or not?"

Dagger didn't know what to do. She suddenly noticed the Hilda Garde coming.

"Let's go, Eiko."

Freya smiled and followed the two girls.

In the Fire Shrine, Si'Nai and Amarant were about to leave when the ranger heard a sound. Curious, he turned to Ayden.

"Tell the others I'm coming."

On this, he looked around the room, searching for the source of the noise. He found a nest behind the altar. The nest was holding a big red egg that was slowly breaking. Si'Nai kneeled and waited. After a few minutes, the egg finally broke down, revealing a totally unexpected creature. Si'Nai was wide-eyed. Among the debris of the egg was a small, six-year old girl with mid-long red hairs, soft blue eyes, a short red dress and knee-high boots. She smiled and laughed when she saw the ranger's face.

"Hi, little girl." Si'Nai greeted her. The girl's eyes brightened.

"Daddy!"

Now this took Si'Nai aback. Had she called him Daddy? The girl waved her hands as a newborn, laughing 'Daddy! Daddy!' to him. The man couldn't resist. He took the girl in her arms … and felt his Artifact buzz. Surprised, he put the girl besides him and ransacked the nest until he found a bow made of red steel. He took it and was surprised to see the weapon becoming ablaze. When he took the string, a fiery arrow appeared. He aimed and released it. The shot left a trail of flame and hit a statue bull's-eye. Si'Nai smiled and called Ayden.

"Ayden, tell the others we're coming and my set is complete. Also, I have a surprise for them. Right, Irianna?"

Amarant went to him and raised a brow.

"Who is Irianna?"

Si'Nai just took the girl in his arms.

"She got out of the egg I found. Phenix's bow was hidden in the nest."

The bounty hunter said nothing and followed the ranger as they got out of the Shrine.

Needless to say the others were surprised to see their ranger friend come back with a girl in his arms. Sari frowned.

"Not even a month has gone since the Ritual and you're already picking up stray kids?"

Si'Nai laughed.

"Irianna was born mere minutes ago. She hatched from an egg in the Fire Shrine."

"An egg?"

"Yep."

Sari growled but said nothing. She just wondered what kind of human hatches from an egg. She got her answer sooner than she expected. The Hilda Garde 3 was heading for the Shimmering Island when something shook it violently. The crew was totally panicked. Erin was trying to control the airship but it proved surprisingly difficult.

"Someone stops that thing! Now! Or else we'll crash!"

Irianna was crying and yelling out of fear in Si'Nai and Sari's room. The ranger managed to calm her with a lullaby and ran to the outside deck. Freya, Zidane and the other followed, their weapons ready.

"Whatever that thing is," Beatrix growled. "It won't stop us from reaching Terra!"

But it wasn't any creature that appeared before them. It was the eidolon Phenix. Si'Nai was wide-eyed. The eidolon screamed.

_'My daughter! Give me back my daughter!'_

Freya frowned.

"His daughter? Who is he talking about?"

Phenix kept raging.

_'She is on this ship! Give me my daughter!'_

Sari's eyes widened.

"I think he means Irianna!"

Si'Nai turned to her.

"What? Irianna is Phenix's daughter?"

He looked at the eidolon before running outside. He came back a few minutes later, the girl in his arms, and held it to the creature.

"Here is your daughter, mighty Phenix! Take her, and watch over her well!"

Phenix frowned when he saw the ranger.

_'Si'Nai … you are the one who carries my armor. Why do you have my daughter?'_

The ranger explained.

"I found her hatching in the Fire Shrine. Since I didn't know who her parents were, I decided to take her and raise her as my own child."

The eidolon looked deeply to the man. The rest of the crew was tense. Finally, the eidolon bowed.

_'Take care of her.'_

On this, he disappeared. Everyone sighed.

"So that girl is no one but Phenix's own daughter." Sari pestered. "Si'Nai, next time you want to adopt a child, ask me first."

Si'Nai sighed and fell on his knees, Irianna firmly in his grasp.

"Promise."

* * *

><p>Writting about the traps in the Shrines was a pain in the $$ ... but I eventually made it (otherwise, I wouldn't have posted that chapter). Also, here is the mysterious Irianna: she is Phenix's daughter and a half-eidolon, as well as now Si'Nai's adoptive girl. Well, you know what's next: Terra ... and Silver.<p>

See you next time!


	17. The dying world

Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter, where the team finally get to Terra. But what's wrong with Zidane?

* * *

><p>The dying world<p>

As the Hilda Garde 3 was nearing the Shimmering Island, I decided to talk to Sari. Irianna was sleeping in my cabin, giving me some rest after the violent apparition of Phenix. I let a long sigh. The eidolon almost crashed us. At the same time, how could I know Irianna was Phenix's daughter? Well, now she was mine as he entrusted her to me. Which led me to my current issue. I came to the main deck where Sari was chatting with Zidane and Dagger.

"Sari dear, can I talk to you?"

Sari turned to me and raised a brow.

"Dear? It's the first time you use that name with me."

She smiled.

"Well, what do you want? Giving your frown, it's serious matter."

I lowered my head, worried that she might say no.

"Sari, I have something to ask you. It's … well, Irianna may look six, but she's just a newborn and …"

"Get to the point already."

I sighed.

"Well, I'd like you to remain on Gaia to watch over her. I know we can't take her with us, she'd load us down and we don't know what we'll find on Terra, otherwise she'd have come too …"

Sari shook her head.

"Cut it. I know what you mean. You want me to stay here because you're afraid something bad will happen to me and are using Irianna as an apology."

I closed my eyes. Busted. Sari looked at the sky.

"Fine, I won't go. But you better tell me everything once you get back, otherwise I'll call your uncle for a divorce."

I gulped. Not that I knew Uncle Seld would never accept. To him our union was sacred since it happened during a Ritual. There would be no ways for him to let us break it. Yet Sari was stubborn enough to divorce _without_ his accord. And it's what scared me. Yes, I was in love. So what? Sari was my wife to the eyes of the rangers. I nodded.

"Got it. Once I get back, I'll tell you everything."

Sari smiled.

"Good."

So we went to the island. One of the crew members suddenly noticed something.

"Master Zidane! I'm showing abnormal readings!"

The airship started to shake a bit. Erin frowned.

"It feels like the ship's getting sucked in!"

Steiner frowned.

"It might be dangerous to keep going!"

"Are we gonna bust in on the airship?" Eiko asked. Zidane shook his head.

"All we know is that this is the entrance."

Dagger frowned.

"I heard the people of Esto Gaza call it the 'Spirit Road'."

I frowned.

"The path that leads souls to Terra."

Dagger looked at the island.

"Maybe it's a teleportation gate like the one in Kuja's hideout."

Erin interfered.

"Mister Zidane! We're going to be sucked in! What shall I do?"

Zidane clenched his fists.

"Keep moving forward! We're going out on the deck!"

"What do you mean?" Eiko asked. Zidane turned to her.

"If Dagger's right, we can jump into the teleporter."

"From this height?" Dagger asked with a bit of worry in her voice. I couldn't really blame her for that. Zidane turned to her.

"We'll be fine! Considering all that we've been through, it's nothing!"

I turned to Sari and waved a goodbye.

"Be fine." She just said.

So we all went to the deck. The teleporter was indeed attracting us and, soon, we were swimming in the air! Ayden flew around, shrieking as if he was making fun of us. I laughed.

"So that's what it feels to be a bird. I like that."

Steiner and Vivi didn't seem to agree. Steiner's armor was hampering his freedom of movements and Vivi was clumsy and scared of heights. Ayden flew to him and took him in his claws before entering the portal. I saw Zidane swim around and call Dagger.

"Come!"

Dagger smiled and swam to the portal, soon followed by Beatrix who had called the wings of her armor to propel her and had gotten Steiner. Eiko and Freya followed, then it was Amarant who passed the mystic gate. I was last with Zidane.

Passing the gate was like flying through a glass tunnel, except there were swirling colors all around. The area suddenly cleared to reveal fungus-like towers covered by a blue sky. We landed on one of them and I was surprised by how 'alien' Terra looked. Everything was in shades of blue, purple, brown and pink. There wasn't green anywhere. Instinctively, I started to shiver. There was something about this world, something that was driving me sick. It took me a moment to understand where it came from. Terra … was dying.

Zidane looked around.

"Could this be … Terra?"

I frowned.

"If that's so, Terra is a dying world. What a sinister feeling …"

Zidane looked at thee sky, his eyes wide.

"What's this light? Could it be …?"

He was interrupted by someone teleporting near the dead tree by the end of the path. It was an old bald man with a white beard, clad in a dark armor and a cape and who had a glowing red jewel in his chest. The jewel was beating like a heart, which made me shudder.

"So you finally came." The man said. "The time has come at last … The one who folds time is here."

Zidane came to him while I stayed behind, Phenix's bow ready to act. I didn't like that man.

"Who the heck are you?" Zidane growled. The man just looked at him.

"Ask my name, are you? Then let us ask … what is your name?"

Zidane raised a brow.

"Me? My name is …"

The man cut him.

"What is your name?"

Zidane growled.

"Hey, what's your problem? I'm trying to tell you my name."

The man shook his head.

"So you believe a given name has meaning. Boy, you have been bewitched by the light of the blue moon."

"What do you know?" Zidne replied. "You must be from Terra."

"You know nothing and that is all." The man coldly answered. "Come and see for yourself … See what Terra is and what you are."

On this, he disappeared. Zidane tried to hold him but not to avail. Dagger arrived at that moment.

"Zidane!"

I turned and smiled.

"Dagger, are you alright?"

"Yes. Everyone is fine. Come, let's hurry."

As we walked the blue stone paths of Terra, we couldn't help but be awed by how otherworldly the place seemed. The water was still and dots of light covered it. The air was breathable but frozen. It was as if time itself had no meaning here. Inside of me, Shinryu stirred.

_'So this is the world of Terra. A crumbling world indeed.'_

"Asleep sounds better to me." I frowned.

We soon met with a blonde girl wearing white and pink garments. She ran away when she saw us but I couldn't help and notice she looked like Zidane. We met her again on a long blue bridge, and after having crossed a set of strange glowing spider webs we used as ladders. Here, Zidane came to the girl.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember anything, do you?" The girl said in a soft yet expressionless voice. Seeing as Zidane was a bit confused, she turned her head. "Follow me, and you will understand us. And maybe, your own heritage as well."

On this, she ran. Zidane held his hand.

"Hey, wait a sec'!"

We met her on another large blue bridge.

"Once you go on, you'll se." She simply said.

So we moved forward. We climbed a set of stairs and reached a platform. Zidane could hardly believe it. At the same time neither could we.

"What the heck … What is this place?"

"It looks really artificial." Dagger noticed. "So different than before."

"Yeah." Ayden noticed. "But it doesn't seem very lively."

"Welcome home." A familiar voice said in our back.

We jumped with a start and saw the girl in pink on the large stairs before us. Her words were to Zidane only, but they sounded like a riddle.

"This is where you belong. The place to which you shall offer yourself is here."

Up the stairs was something that looked like a glowing green portal. Zidane took some steps and growled.

"Hold on a second! What the heck are you talking about?"

The place suddenly shook and Dagger went to the edge.

"Zidane, look!"

We thought the humming we heard was the rising of a small castle with blue roofs. It wasn't. The thing that appeared before us was nothing but the airship that had destroyed Alexandria. So that was it. We were in Terra. Dagger seemed to have a flashback, because she dropped unconscious right in Zidane's arms. The thief growled.

"Dagger, wake up! Dammit! What the heck is going on?"

A voice echoed around.

_You are completely oblivious. Just like a newborn child. You don't know why you were given life, or for what purpose you exist … You simply shout to emphasize your life … your own existence. You are completely oblivious._

I growled. This world seemed to have something against Zidane and, as his friend, I didn't like it t all. Zidane climbed the stairs and looked around.

"We gotta find a place for her to rest!"

Steiner turned to him.

"Zidane! Leave the princess to me. You must go reconnoiter at once!"

"Yeah, you're right. There's gotta be some place around here. Watch over her, Steiner! I'll be right back!"

I turned to the others.

"Stay here. I'm going with Zidane."

We took a path and entered the village. Soon, we were faced with a surprise.

"What's going on?" Zidane asked. "Everyone has a tail … and their hair is just like mine!"

I smiled.

"If those people look like you, maybe they are your people."

I didn't know how right I was. We went to one, a blonde kid that looked no older than twelve. Zidane frowned.

"Hey, what are you guys up to? You look like a kid to me."

"We possess no age." The boy simply answered. "We were built this way."

This made my hair stand. I was starting to dislike this place. First, the world seemed to be dying, then it was as if time had frozen and then most inhabitants looked like copies of Zidane. To make things worse, they were expressionless and weird in a way I couldn't describe. We finally found an inn on the western side of the village. Zidane smiled.

"This looks like a good place for Dagger to get some rest. But … what's up with everyone here? They're all so … stiff. I don't know why … but I have a bad feeling about this place."

"Took you that long to realize it?" I frowned. "I noticed it long ago already."

"Of course you would. You're a ranger. Well, first thing first. We gotta bring Dagger back there."

It didn't take long to carry Dagger at the inn. We lay her on the softest bed and waited. Eiko, ever hyperactive, decided to look for some medicine, but I knew we just had to wait. Zidane started to pace around and growl. He hadn't been himself lately and I could understand that. Freya frowned.

"What is the matter, Zidane? You haven't been yourself at all."

"What do you mean, I haven't been myself?" Zidane snapped back. I winced under his tone and Freya remained silent. Zidane sighed.

"I'm sorry … I don't even know what's wrong with me. I just … I just can't concentrate with this blue light …"

Dagger stirred and awoke, much to our pleasure.

"What made you lose consciousness so suddenly?" Freya asked.

"I remembered." Was her answered. She closed her eyes. "I wasn't a storm that destroyed Madain Sari. It was … It was the eye of that airship that did it. You remember, don't you? The eye was also there when Alexandria was leveled."

Freya frowned.

"Yes, there was a large eye in the sky above from which the light emanated."

Zidane rubed his jaw.

"Now that you mention it … It was there when Bahamut went wild at the Iifa Tree."

Dagger nodded.

"Yes, it was there in the sky. It must be the same airship."

Steiner fumed.

"WHAT? Then that must be the airship that slew Her Majesty …"

"Rusty!" Zidane called back.

"Oh … I'm sorry Princess."

"Don't worry about it. I've already come to terms with that. That ship took everything from me … It took away my parents, my homeland, my family … everything."

Freya frowned.

"How terrible."

I closed my eyes and started to think.

"If that airship destroyed Madain Sari, it must also be at the origin of the Plague that decimated the remaining summoners and harmed the rangers. Mother Gaia, when you see all that ship did … That's a terrible war weapon."

Eiko finally came back.

"Dagger! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine …" She tried to rise but her legs shivered; Eiko shook her head.

"No, you're not! You're still pale! You gotta rest! Hum? How comes everybody looks so pale? What's wrong?"

Beatrix shook her head as Dagger sat.

"No need to be concerted. A strange place such as this is cause enough for exhaustion."

"Oh …"

Zidane was about to leave but Eiko turned to him.

"Hey! Where are you going, Zidane? Oh, that's right! That weird girl! That girl that led us here said something strange again! She said she was waiting for you in some underground laboratory! What a pervert!"

Zidane left without a word. I looked at Ayden who nodded.

"Go watch over him." I ordered. The falcon just brushed his feathers.

"You can do it yourself if you use Wild Sight."

Right, Wild Sight, the skill that enabled me to see through the eyes of an animal. I closed my eyes and placed my fingers on Ayden's eyes, then on mine. When I opened my eyes, I was seeing through Ayden's sight. The falcon flew away.

_Normal POV_

Zidane passed the strange blue crystal and took the path underground. The girl in pink was here. As for the room, it was utmost surprising. There were tailed people in tubes, with their brethren watching over them. Zidane frowned.

"Oh, so that's what's going on. Geez, I should've guessed. So, this is what you wanted to show me?"

"Yes." The girl answered. "I am glad you understand."

"I don't wanna understand!" Zidane replied sharply. "Sorry, but I'm not like that. I mean all these guys with tails, who look lust like me … They're a bunch of zombies."

"They are my peers;" The girl coldly retorted. "We are the Genomes. We live in this village."

Zidane frowned.

"Genomes? Is that what they're called?"

"Not just them, but you and me too. It is the name of the seeds given to all of us. Its name is Genome."

Hearing that caused Zidane to hand his head.

"Talk about a let-down. Who would've guessed that the home I've yearned for would be a dump like this. No wonder I've never found it. It's not even on Gaia!"

The girl raised a brow and turned to him.

"Why are you not happy? You have returned to the place of your birth."

Zidane turned and crossed his arm, an ironic smile on his face.

"Happy? You guys can process that emotion? Look at 'em! Look at their blank faces!"

"What can we do?" The girl simply asked. "After all, we are made that way, and we are built to watch over each other and work together as soulless genomes."

Zidane growled. The discussion was starting to piss him off.

"What's it all for? Get to the point already! How comes I grew up on Gaia if I was born here? I'm alive! I have a soul! Why is everyone here so …"

"Because you are … special."

"What?"

The girl explained.

"We are mere vessels. You have been given a greater purpose. The will of Garland is absolute."

Zidane raised a brow as the girl left the laboratory.

"Garland? Who's that?"

He followed her to the upper room, the one which held the blue crystal.

"Garland watches over this planet. His mission is to restore the people of Terra."

Zidane raised a brow.

"Restore the people of Terra? You mean besides these guys here?"

"They are merely vessels." The girl retorted. "So am I, and so are you. But the true people of Terra have been asleep for ages, waiting for their time to come."

She came closed from the blue crystal.

"When the time is right, the light of this planet will change from blue to red, and Gaia will become Terra."

Zidane couldn't believe it. This girl was just telling him that her world was planning to destroy his own and make it his! He growled.

"Wait a sec! So the people of Terra are to take over Gaia?"

"What else can there be?" The girl asked. "Terra has always absorbed new planets to survive. And when the time comes, the souls of the people of Terra will occupy the genomes. Such is the restoration of the people of Terra."

Zidane shook his head. All of this was pure nonsense! How could this girl tell him all of this so blankly?

"Why do they have to be so tedious? Why don't they just wipe us out like they did Alexandria?"

"Once Garland tried to use a more forceful method, but failed." The girl retorted.

"Then he should quit and leave Gaia alone!"

"Because of this failure, he was forced to wait a long time, to wait until Gaia's civilization gained tremendous power: the power to use eidolons."

Zidane smirked.

"So that's why you attacked the summoner's village and destroyed Alexandria."

The girl looked at the crystal.

"Planets have a cycle of souls. Souls are born from the planet and then return to it. Garland planned to gain control of that very cycle … and you were supposed to help him achieve that."

Zidane's heart almost skipped a beat.

"What?"

The girl left the room.

"Garland is waiting for you. Come …"

The thief snarled.

"What do you think you're doing? I don't care about all this Terra and Gaia stuff!"

He ran after the girl. Ayden, and through him, Si'Nai, had heard everything. In the inn, the ranger was sitting legs crossed on a bed. Freya turned to him.

"Well?"

His eyes still closed, the ranger reported them the conversation between the two 'genomes'. Suddenly, he froze.

"There's something new."

Zidane followed the girl to a dead tree.

"Hey! Where're you taking me?"

"I told you. You are going to see Garland."

"Yeah, of course. But this way is a dead end."

"There is a way. See? You may find him through the portal."

There was nothing ahead but Zidane decided to trust the girl.

"He awaits where the souls sleep. The floating castle, where souls bide their time until their restoration … Pandemonium. Will you not say farewell to your friends?"

Zidane stepped forward.

"I don't care what I am … I was born here, wasn't I? If so, then I am an enemy of the people of Gaia."

"You learn quickly." The girl complimented.

"Make no mistake." Zidane retorted. "I won't join your side. I just … if we are actually relatives, then … Then I want to take care of this little family matter myself."

On this, he passed the portal. Ayden had been watching everything. In the inn, Si'Nai broke the link and turned to the others.

"Now this is getting really serious …"

In a few words, he told the group the discussion between Zidane and the girl. Dagger gulped.

"We can't wait any longer. Let's go get Zidane at once!"

It was the best thing to do, they all knew. Zidane hadn't been himself since they entered Terra and now, with all the things the girl told him, they understood why. Zidane was Terran by birth and meant to be an enemy of Gaia. Problem is, he was also their friend. Well, everyone thought, time to knock some sense into his head. Not that the thief himself didn't do it to them before. Now was time for the team to return the favor.

_In Gaia …_

The man stood on the Shimmering Island and watched the yellow and pink vortex that was the link between Terra and Gaia. He was clad in a dark outfit, with a cape that covered even his face. Two silver blades were sheathed on his tights.

"Time to go …"He muttered.

He jumped in the vortex.

* * *

><p>And here it is. Hard chapter to write, I tell you. And who is that man at the end?<p>

Well, see you soon!


	18. Not alone in Hell

Here is the next chapter. In all honesty, it was faster to write than what I first expected. Maybe also because I planned to make it end at Terra's destruction and finally chose to stop before. So no, Silver doesn't appear yet. Now enjoy!

* * *

><p>Not alone in Hell<p>

Zidane found himself in a strange place. The colors were red, brown, purple and dark, and everything seemed more or less organic. The thief shivered.

"So this must be Garland's haunted mansion. Talk about bad taste in interior decorating."

He placed a hand on Fenris's daggers.

"Alright, time to teach this tyrant a thing or two …"

He followed the path to a brown room. A voice greeted him.

'_So, we meet again.'_

In a flash, the man in dark armor appeared before the teen. Zidane glared.

"Who are you?"

The man frowned.

"Twelve years ago, I lost one of my most prized Genomes. I created him and sent him to Gaia to disrupt the cycle of souls there. You are that Genome. I am glad you have returned."

Zidane snarled.

"Shut up! Nobody tells me what to do! And I didn't come here to answer to you! Lemme guess … You must be Garland!"

"And what if I am?" he man asked.

"Then you're going down!" Zidane angrily answered. "But first, you're gonna tell me everything! Like, why did I grow up on Gaia, and why do you want to destroy it?"

Garland disappeared to reappear next to Zidane, who took a step back in surprise.

"I do not wish to destroy Gaia. I only wish to make Gaia into Terra."

"What did you just say?"

To Zidane, destroying Gaia or 'making it into Terra' meant more or less the same thing: Gaia would disappear forever and no trace of its civilization would remain. And the thief couldn't accept that.

"Of course, not everything went as planed." Garland sighed. "You growing up on Gaia, for example. There is another one built as you were. He may be the one who threw a wrench into my gears."

"He? Who the heck are you talking about?"

"Someone you know quite well. Follow me. The time when the aura of Gaia will turn to the crimson glow of Terra has not yet come. I may need your help anyway."

He teleported on the stairs, soon followed by Zidane. The two arrived in a place covered by blue and brown platforms that looked like either ammonites or mushroom heads. Yep, mushrooms, long ones with a small hat, seemed a recurring pattern in Terra. Zidane hopped from platform to platforms while Garland merely teleported here.

"Now tell me everything!" Zidane ordered.

Garland turned to him.

"I constructed the Genomes to be vessels for the souls of the people of Terra when they awaken. But twenty-four years ago, I gave life to a Genome that was very much like you. His will was too strong to make him into a proper vessel, and I even considered discarding him. But then I thought that I should put his strength to use. I sent that Genome as my servant, to disrupt the cycle of souls on Gaia."

"Yeah, so tell me who it is already!" Zidane growled.

"Do you not yet know?" Garland asked. He seemed amused. "You and he are so much alike."

"Alike? I never met anyone like me …"

"You judge by appearance." Garland cut as he teleported. "I mean someone with a soul similar to yours. The one I sent on Gaia might also be called your brother ... and his name is Kuja."

Talk about a shock. So the man Zidane and his friends had been running after and fighting all this time was, in a way, Zidane's brother? Now _that_ was something.

"What? He's a Genome? Impossible! He doesn't even have a tail!"

"He is only hiding it. He denies his own identity."

Zidane ran a hand in his pocket as he remembered what Kuja had told him about his family. If what Garland said was true, then Silver, Kuja's son, was his nephew. And he had a tail. Garland continued.

"He rejects the meaning of his existence and tries to assert his own individuality. Don't you see the resemblance?"

(Note: Garland knows nothing about Silver.)

Zidane jumped to him.

"Shut up! I'm not like him at all!"

Garland teleported away.

"He said the same thing when speaking about the other Genomes: 'I'm not like these guys.' His ambition was unbecoming of a Genome, but it was perfect for the mission I gave him. To bring war and chaos on Gaia … That was what I sent him to do. To induce an unnaturally chaotic flow."

"So then why …" Zidane asked. Garland explained.

"The disruption of the flow of souls is best brought about by war. And what he did for me far exceeded my greatest expectations."

"What about me?" Zidane finally asked. "How did I end up on Gaia?"

Garland growled and clenched his fists. Zidane shivered. He seemed angry.

"When you received the gift of life in Bran Bal, Kuja couldn't bear it. He could not bear to see a Genome with more power than his own. He felt threatened. Kuja discarded you. He dropped you on Gaia, the world he would destroy."

Zidane frowned.

"So I was to be your slave, just like Kuja, to start a war on Gaia?"

"That is correct." Garland answered. "I did not expect Kuja to abandon you, but I believed it was his nature. And to him, bringing war to Gaia would prove his victory over you. Perhaps it is because of his desire to justify his existence that he let you live as well."

"So that's why the blood of thousand had to be spilled?" Zidane asked, disgusted.

"Are you referring to Kuja's ambition?" Garland replied. "Or to our plan to disrupt the cycle of souls?"

"Both!" Zidane retorted. "And what do you gain by disrupting that cycle of souls or whatever?"

Garland looked at the red light at the ceiling.

"I want to disrupt Gaia's cycle and drain it of its souls, filling the void with the souls of Terra. To speed the cycle of souls is to speed the work as a whole. Thus, war. And in time … Gaia's souls are gone, and Gaia becomes Terra."

"But … how?"

"You saw it with your own eyes. You saw the Iifa Tree and the Mist it emits. The role of the Iifa Tree is that of Soul Divider. The Mist you see comprises the stagnant souls of Gaia …"

"Oh yeah?" Zidane smirked. "But we stopped the Mist! So much for that!"

"All you saw was the back of the tree." Garland simply answered. "Even now, the Iifa Tree blocks the flow of Gaia's souls while it lets those of Terra flow freely. Come and see for yourself. See the true form of this planet."

They arrived in an open room. The empty space showed something similar to the Space that stood outside the world.

"What is it?" The thief asked.

"Think of it as an observatory. A place to measure the radiance of Terra and Gaia."

"What are you talking about? And what is this weird light?"

Garland explained.

"That is the center of the planet. The end and the beginning of the cycle of souls. The light remains Gaia's for now, but when the blue changes into crimson, all will belong to Terra, and its restoration will be complete. That is why I wrapped up the light in the Iifa Tree, to prevent the cycle of the judgment of souls on Gaia from inside the planet. Such Is the Iifa Tree's true purpose, its true form. All you saw was its material form. The flow of souls cannot be changed simply by stopping the disposal of the Mist."

"But there are other ways to stop that …" Zidane said out loud.

Suddenly, he remembered the time spent in Selvaren. The rangers were close to the nature and life. The thief remembered Si'Nai often swore using Great Crystal or Crystal-damned. The core of the world was the Crystal, it was Gaia's beating heart. He remembered the Ritual he witnessed. The next morning, Magdalene forest was thriving with life. Unbeknownst to Garland, the ranger people had found a way to counter the Iifa Tree and use their magic to strengthen the Crystal and Gaia's flow of souls. But because of their few numbers, numbers that had been depleted with the Plague and the fall of the Evil Forest Settlement, their effect was limited to their home. Looking at Garland, he chose to keep this knowledge to himself.

"So … Kuja is just an Angel of Death who sends souls to the Iifa Tree?"

What Garland said next made Zidane jump.

"Yes, my Angel of Death, but only until you came of age."

"What do you mean?"

"His soul isn't eternal. I was going to create you next, after all."

"You mean you won't need Kuja's soul once I grow stronger than him?"

"Precisely … Soon, that time will come. Well, now you should be fully aware of the meaning of your existence …?"

To his surprise, Zidane had jumped to the bottom of the stairs leading to the dome. His face showed nothing but pure resolve, but there were also traces of disgust.

"Yeah, I'm aware of all the laughter, all the tears I've shared with the people I grew up with on Gaia."

"Forget all that." Garland quietly said. "You are destined to live among the stars for all eternity. You have the power, the position and the motive to do it."

"I wouldn't want that kind of power …" Zidane retorted. "If only I had a place to call home … My brothers in Tantalus, Si'Nai, Vivi, Freya, Amarant, Beatrix, Steiner, Eiko … and Dagger. My home is with them on Gaia! If you say I have a motive, then it's to punish all of you who brought pain to my friends! I'll destroy Terra! That's reason enough for my birth here as a Genome!"

Garland turned away, sighing.

"Regrettable. I thought your soul would be perfect for a new angel of death."

Zidane drew his daggers. He would save Gaia, it was his mission.

"I _am_ the new angel of death! _Yours!_"

"Don't you know what it means to meet your maker?" Garland simply asked.

Zidane took a step.

"Shut up! I heard enough of your crap! I'm taking you out right here, right now!"

"Foolishness."

He raised his hand and a voice echoed.

_The body becomes a vessel, which greets a new soul …_

Before Zidane could reach, a violent headache submerged him. The thief fell on his knees.

"What's happening?"

The pain became greater and greater. Soon, Zidane's voice rose as a long howl of pain that finally ended when he fell unconscious. Garland shook his head.

"He is too good to make into a regular Genome, but I have no choice."

Back in Terra, the man in black was reaching the entrance of Bran Bal. He quickly took hiding as he saw Zidane's friends follow a silver falcon to a green portal. Silently, he decided to follow them. At the same time, Kuja finally landed in the blue world.

"I can't believe I actually returned to this place, but … Soon, soon the power will be mine alone. Mhwahahaha! Just wait, Garland! And you too, Zidane! I'll exact sweet revenge upon you both for insulting me! I'll make the people of both Terra and Gaia know who rules over all of them!"

As he laughed to the sky, the Terran warship appeared above him.

In the depths of Pandemonium, Zidane was sitting. His mind was a confused mess of white, fog and colored pictures.

_Who am I?_

The essential question. Without knowledge of the self, no realization is possible.

_I don't know anything. I cannot think at all._

"Zidane!"

A name. His name?

_Yeah … I was called that once. Many people called me that._

A picture, that of a short girl with purple hairs.

"You always have to show off, don't you?"

_Yeah, maybe I do._

Another picture, this one being an armored man.

"Why, you worthless mendicant!"

_Yeah, that sounds about right._

He was nothing, nothing but something without any value. Another picture showing a rat-woman in pink.

"How very becoming of you."

_Becoming of me?_

What did she mean? Picture of a boy with a pointed hat.

"I really learnt a lot by traveling with you, Zidane."

_Yeah, right. I have nothing to teach …_

He knew nothing. How could he teach anything? A woman appeared, carrying a pink sword and hiding her right eye.

"You taught us the value of friendship."

_No! I don't know anything!_

It was the truth. Why would they not understand? A red-haired man appeared.

"You call that friendship?"

_Friendship … Friendship?_

What was friendship? A man appeared that looked like a brother to him, except he had no tail.

"You are way more than you think you are."

_You're wrong! I'm nothing! Nothing!_

Denial before a truth that was slowly becoming evident to his mind. A girl appeared that had white clothes and short black hairs.

"Zidane!"

_I don't know … who I am …_

"You were always there for me, Zidane."

_I'm so … tired …_

"How comes you're always so …"

_I … I am … an … empty … vessel …_

"Zidane!"

_Who?_

"Wake up, Zidane!"

_Who …?_

"Come on, Zidane! Wake up!"

The Genome stirred as the two childish voices brought him back to his senses. His head was extremely painful. Down the throne, Vivi cheered. Eiko was with him.

"Vivi … Eiko …"

The small girl smiled.

"Thanks goodness you're alive! We thought you were dead!"

Vivi shook his head.

"We were so worried! Why did you come here all by yourself?"

Zidane slowly rose from the throne.

"What … are you doing here?"

"Huh? We came to save you, of course!"

"And it wasn't easy! You went off all alone!"

Zidane passed by them, brushing them off a little along the way.

"Leave me alone. This has nothing to do with you."

Vivi sighed.

"Oh, come on."

"Here he goes, being the tough guy …" Eiko pestered. "Look, Zidane, it's not just about you."

Vivi tried to convince his friend … in vain.

"Come on, Zidane … Don't be like that. Let's …"

The thief cut him sharply.

"Shut up! Just shut up, you stupid brat!"

On this, he got out of the throne room. A heavy iron bar fell before the two kids before they could follow their friend. All attempts to call him back were cut by an angry reply. As he got away, Zidane sighed.

"There are some things kids can't understand."

A monster appeared before him. It looked like a black and devilish version of a Pegasus with a unicorn horn on its forehead. Zidane took his daggers and dashed to the monster. Garland hadn't taken away Fenris's armor. As the beast took flight to evade Zidane's furious assault, it was brought down by a spear. A flaming chakram beheaded it. Zidane turned to see Frey and Amarant walking to him.

"How foolish of you to go alone." Freya kindly berated. Amarant growled.

"You damn hypocrite. Always talking about friendship when you're nothing but a selfish loner."

"I can take care of myself." Zidane simply retorted.

He left them here and kept moving forward. The two warriors did nothing to stop him. He arrived in another room and was surprised to see Beatrix, Steiner and Si'Nai fighting a monster.

"You guys … what are you doing?"

The trio didn't listen. Steiner blocked the wind attack of the monster and Beatrix jumped, cutting its insect wings. Si'Nai aimed and let go of a fiery arrow that exploded in the beast's head. Zidane frowned, gathered his two daggers into a dual-blade and threw the weapon like a boomerang. The blow successfully cut the beast in two. Si'Nai smiled.

"You're late, Zidane."

Steiner boasted.

"Hmph! What an unworthy opponent!"

Beatrix frowned.

"You were an idiot to leave us behind. Had you told us, maybe we would've come earlier."

"Just … leave me alone." The thief replied. "I don't want to trouble you anymore."

The three looked at themselves. Si'Nai shook his head.

"Garland, you bastard …"

Zidane walked to another room and leaned against the door.

"You're all a bunch of babysitting bastards! But trust me, I know I'm the worst bastard here."

A monster appeared. This one was a mix of dragon and turtle with a spiked shell. Zidane was too confused to fully use Fenris's armor, so when the dragon attacked, he fell on the ground. Before the dragon could keep going, a Curaga spell surrounded Zidane, clearing his mind and healing his body. Zidane turned and saw what he first believed to be an angel. But the reality quickly caught him back.

"Dagger?"

The girl looked at him.

"Is this how you want to solve the problem?"

She looked at the dragon with determination. In a flash of light, she tranced. The princess was now wearing an immaculate swimsuit and runic markings ran along her legs and arms. She took the garnet jewel.

"Come, Bahamut!"

The giant dragon appeared. His eyes were shining the same white his master did. Dagger smiled.

"This is my trance power. I can transfer my rage to the eidolons I summon! Bahamut, _Megaflare!_"

The dragon roared loud and high. A torrent of raw destructive magic fell upon the shell dragon, turning it to ashes. Bahamut landed and roared in victory. Dagger caressed his muzzle.

"Thank you."

The dragon disappeared, but not before nuzzling the princess's face. As she fell out of trance, Zidane looked the girl.

"Dagger …"

"You try to do everything by yourself, don't you?"

"Try to understand … I don't want to cause trouble to anyone."

"But … aren't we your friends?"

"I want to think so!" Zidane's voice held a lot of pain and also some despair. "That's why I always … Look, I'm not from Gaia. I was just a hairbreadth from becoming the destroyer of Alexandria! I can't accept your friendship so easily!"

Dagger turned away.

"You've always protected us. But you still don't understand that we looked out for you too! We watched your back while you watched ours. And we believed in you the same way you believed in us. Just like you protected us … We want to protect you."

Zidane could hardly believe what he heard. Dagger suddenly began to sing.

_Lost into the dark  
>Trapped between the night and the day<br>How can you still walk  
>With no light to show you the way?<em>

_Rest your tired feet  
>Sit down and calm your beating heart<br>Lost, you are afraid  
>But recall the words that I said<em>

_When the stars are gone  
>And the night has surrounded you<br>Know that you're not alone  
>You'll be in my arms<br>A haven to make you feel home  
>Where no one'll do you harm<em>

_Rest your head on mine  
>Close your eyes<br>And forget your pain  
>For you are not alone<br>I'll be here for you  
>An angel come to your rescue<br>With me you will be home_

_There's light in your heart  
>A small glimmer of fragile hope<br>Giving you support  
>When you think you're all dead and gone<em>

_Take good care of it  
>Turn that glimmer into a flare<br>Hope'll guide you when lit  
>Showing you just how strong you are<em>

_When the stars are gone  
>And the night has surrounded you<br>Know that you're not alone  
>You'll be in my arms<br>A haven to make you feel home  
>Where no one'll do you harm<em>

_Rest your head on mine  
>Close your eyes<br>And forget your pain  
>For you are not alone<br>I'll be here for you  
>An angel come to your rescue<br>With me you will be home_

Zidane listened to the song and tears fell on his cheeks. Dagger's song was an answer to his own, The place I'll return to someday. He came to his friend … and hugged her.

"Does it have a name?" He softly asked.

"Yeah. It is called, You're not alone."

* * *

><p>Here is the end. Next chapter, it's Team Gaia Terra showdown, with a new challenger on the Gaian side! Banzaï everybody!<p>

Understand, Garland is in for some troubles. Also, you now have my version of You're not alone. How was it?

See you next time!


	19. The end of a world

Here is the new chapter and the end of World War. Also, Silver finally appears. Enjoy ... and heed those words. They are one can't be truer in this situation.

_RPG Rule no. 151 (aka "How to steal the show") : characters that only join the team for a short amount of time are often way better than the "regular" party members._

Because, honestly, Silver only appears at the end of Disk 3 to the end! You find it a long time?

* * *

><p>The end of a world<p>

They gathered every one of those they left behind and Zidane apologized. Garland didn't steal his soul. He just used his powers to make him fall unconscious. His knowledge about his true origins and what Garland told him did the rest. Upon learnng the old man's scheme, the team decided to forget about Kuja. They had more serious matters at hand: to stop Garland and save their world. So they made their way back through Pandemonium. And it wasn't easy, as the castle really deserved its name. It was Hell. A Hell with traps. After avoiding the monster-summoning lights to cross a magical bridge, they had to solve the puzzle made by an elevator and its control panel. Then, they had to make their way through a maze of teleporters. It is here that they met a strange man.

The man was tall, his eyes being two sapphires while his hood covered the lower part of his face, leaving the eyes and some silver hairs let loose. His clothes were made of black leather and tissue and a cape was flying in his back. In his hands were two silver blades.

"And where are you guys going?" He asked as he sat on a ledge.

Zidane turned to him.

"Who are you?"

The maan jumped down and went to the group.

"A friend who wants to save his birth place. I heard what you said about Garland's plan. Let me in, please."

Steiner raised a brow.

"What tells us you won't betray us?"

The man raised his hands.

"I swear it on Gaia, I have no ill-will toward you, only toward Garland."

Beatrix frowned.

"Can you fight?"

"Better than you think. I wouldn't have gone far if I didn't, given the strength of the monsters around. They are a pain to deal with."

The group members looked at one another. Why not? Zidane smiled.

"Alright man, welcome in."

And so the unknown man went along.

_Si'Nai POV_

We finally reached he place Garland was standing. The man had been silent the whole time, his eyes determined. I wondered who he was or what he looked like. When we reached the outside of Pandemonium, Garland was waiting for us.

"There's the observatory." He said to Zidane. "You told me you'd become my angel of death. But think a moment … Isn't life death itself? It must kill other life-forms to survive. Sometimes, it even ills those with whom it shares blood. To live is to give life meaning, yet one must take other lives to survive. A mature civilization becomes aware of this paradox. Terra's souls will sleep until they forget such nonsense. They will begin a new life in a new dimension. It's a world in which life and death become one. That is the dimension in which we are meant to live, as beings that transcended life and death! Zidane, I'll ask you one more time, who are you?"

The man in black shook his head.

"What a twisted conception of life. Either he has learnt nothing, or he has lived for too long."

Zidane rolled his eyes.

"You're a sad man, Garland. We know more than you. We're not perfect, but we have friends who help us. That is reason enough for us to live!"

Vivi raised his staff. I could see the man smiling at him under his hood.

"It took us a long time, but we've all found our way."

"We live not to forget our past but to learn from it." Freya said.

"We may be weak, but that's what makes us work together and help one another!" Dagger added.

Garland frowned.

"Then show me! Lecture me when you are on the verge of death!"

We all drew our weapons as a silver dragon fell from the sky. The strange man had two silver blades that shone under the light. Yet, when he saw the dragon, he lowered them.

"… Vritra?"

We all flinched. Wasn't Vritra the name of Kuja's dragon pet? The creature turned to the man and growled. The man sheathed his right sword.

"Vritra? Vritra."

The dragon lowered his head to the man who took off his hood, revealing a soft and pale skin, as well as mid-long silver hairs tied in a ponytail.

"It's me, Silver."

Now _that_ was a shock. According to Kuja's tale, his son should have been no older than seven or eight. Yet the man seemed to be at least eighteen! The dragon sniffed the hand held to its face … and let go of a happy roar as it jumped on the man. Silver laughed as he fell on his back. This is when we noticed his simian silver tail, similar to Zidane in all but the length and color. Finally, the dragon let go of his rightful master and turned to Garland with a growl.

"Wasn't waiting for that, were you?"

"How … is that possible?" Garland asked, shocked. Silver smiled.

"Let's say Vritra is a childhood friend, just like little Vivi over there. Ready to go down, grandpa'?"

Garland's eyes shone with fury.

"Not yet!"

He raised a hand and another silver dragon appeared. Vritra growled at it instantly and its feather ruffed. The silver dragon roare.

'_Apsu …'_ We heard. Silver turned to his new pet.

"Vritra?"

The dragon growled.

'_That bastard Apsu … Silver, let's rip his throat!'_

Silver looked at the dragon.

"Since when can you talk?"

'_We all can. We just don't do it often. Come on, let's take him!'_

The man patted his friend's neck.

"Alright, we'll take him down. You guys stop Garland. I take care of that beast."

We looked at one another. Vivi came to Silver.

"Take care of you, please."

"Don't worry, little toy." The man kindly answered. "I'll be back before you're finished."

He jumped on Vritra's back and the two took flight. We turned to Garland. Zidane frowned.

"Garland, tell me, what is it you want to accomplish?"

"The restoration of Terra. Isn't that obvious?"

"No! That's what the people of Terra want. Why aren't you asleep with the rest of them?"

"I was created to oversee Terra. I exist to wait for a time where this world is without life or death. I am the absolute controller of this planet!"

He raised his hands and we began to fight.

_Normal POV_

Silver looked as the team engaged Garland. His eyes fell on Apsu, the other dragon.

"Let's go, Vritra."

The dragon nodded and flew. Soon, the two were engaged in a furious dance over the sky. Vritra roared and clawed Apsu, its paws locking with the others as Silver, sword drawn, was giving blows to the monster. Apsu got out of the lock and blew wind to the duo but Silver raised his hands and countered with a burst of ice on his own. Seeing close fight was leading nowhere, the evil dragon chose to use spells. Shockwave, twister and other aerial slashes ran at Vritra and his rider but the silver dragon was used to having someone on his back and effortlessly dodged, even placing some counters on his own. As for Silver, he shot spheres of ice to the other dragon, sometimes turning them into spears in mid-flight. He had sheathed his blades and was using an ice-shaped bow instead. One of his spheres hit Apsu's wings and the dragon lost altitude. Vritra, who was under it and rising, found his enemy in his claws. Silver smiled. Generating an ice arrow, he shot it straight in the creature's heart. Apsu howled in pain and fell to the empty space below.

"Well done. Now let's see how the others are doing. I hope they left me some …"

Vritra chuckled.

'_You are just as I remember. You didn't look for troubles but when you fought, you enjoyed it.'_

Silver shook his head.

"If only you knew what my life is today …"

A bad surprise was waiting for him on the platform. Garland had defeated the team and Zidane was weakly trying to rise. The man's eyes instantly turned icy.

"Oh god no …"

Not missing a beat, he jumped from Vritra's back and dived to Garland. The man, who was enjoying his victory, didn't see the shadow that was falling over him. Sensing something, he turned … and made a step back as a silver sword slashed him right under the eye.

"You again …" He growled. "Who are you? And why are you on their side?"

"I'm just a man who wants to protect the world he was born in." Silver simply answered.

The two began fighting. Garland unleashed his strongest spells over Silver who countered with his ice magic. To the eyes of Zidane and the others, it was as if the man could do anything with it. However, a blast of magic threw Silver over the edge and only his reflexes kept him from falling. Garland frowned.

"I do not know who you are or why you look like a silver genome who would have received my soul, but you won't stand between me and the restoration of Terra."

Silver growled.

"Why don't you just take Terra's people on Gaia and let this world die? Everything dies one dies, even you and I! Why can't you accept Terra is doomed and leave it for Gaia?"

Garland frowned.

"Because such is not my task. Terra has always survived by assimilating other planets …"

"And you won't get this one too!"

Silver released his grasp on the edge and fell. However, the next second, he rose to the sky carried by two ice wings. Garland frowned.

"Your powers are fairly uncommon. Manipulating an element by the sheer force of mind …"

He generated a spell.

"I will keep your body to enhance my future genomes …"

"Not if I can help it!"

Garland jumped. The rest of the team, those who could stand at least, did the same. Kuja fell from the sky, his body radiating with a reddish aura. Silver smiled.

"You're late, Father."

Kuja smiled.

"You're the one who's fast, Silver. Nice to see your powers have increased."

"Increased? You have no ideas …"

Garland raised a brow.

"You know him, Kuja?"

The silver mage smiled.

"Of course, I know him. Silver is my son. I'm just surprised he has grown that much."

"Blame it on Eä's time flow." Silver smirked. "Time runs faster in Eä than in Gaia. Hence the fact I am ten years older than I should be. So yes, I'm eighteen."

Kuja smiled.

"How about we finish this old man together?"

Silver grinned.

"I can take care of him by myself but sharing is nice, especially since I came back in Gaia to see you."

Kuja's smile widened.

"You have no ideas how hearing such words pleases me."

Silver looked at his blades.

"Now, before we begin, what do we do? You take first blood and I get the kill or I get the kill and you get first blood?"

Kuja summoned a ring of light.

"You already had first blood. And besides, I have a score to settle with that man."

"Be my guest, then."

Needless to say the fight was short. Kuja's magic overpowered Garland as Silver kept the man busy with his ice magic. Finally, the old man was pushed to the edge of the platform. Kuja smiled as Silver took a step back, leaving his father to claim his prize.

"Your son fights well." Garland frowned.

Kuja walked to the man. At the last moment, Garland sent a blast of magic that landed in his chest. Kuja rolled back, a hand on his stomach. Silver's eyes went wide.

"Dad!"

However, the red glow on Kuja grew brighter.

"The time is now …"

There was a flash of light. When it faded, Kuja's clothes were torn down and his silver fur had a bloody shade. His tail was now visible.

"This is … the power of Trance."

Silver shivered as the magical aura hit him.

"I have a bad feeling about it …"

He was right. Kuja laughed.

"Yes! This is the power I've longed for! The mighty power of souls! They assault any threat that tries to destroy them!"

Zidane frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Trance. You know how it works. But a normal Trance isn't enough to satisfy me. Even tiny moogles possess the power of Trance. When I saw that in Gulug Volcano, I came up with a plan. It was easy. I just needed to borrow the power from wretched souls that can't die. Where did I acquire it? It was the Invincible, or should I say that large eyeball in the sky? This ship sucked the souls of Madain Sari, the Iifa Tree, Alexandria to feed upon them … When it fought Bahamut at the Iifa Tree, the Invincible drew a powerful spirit. Can you guess to whom it belonged?"

Dagger shivered. No … Kuja smiled.

"That's right! It was your mother's soul. A wretched soul that clung to life to the bitter end. The souls trapped inside the Invincible welcomed me with open arms. They were fed up with being your prisoners, Garland."

He smiled and turned to the dark armored man. Silver watched coldly, his eyes like ice.

"So, Master Garland, you are no longer needed. And after you've worked so hard, I shall rule Terra and Gaia with my unconditional love from now on … and my son will be at my side. Brave kid …"

Silver clenched his fists. Zidane raised a brow. Was there something wrong with him? Garland frowned.

"What will you do with such … power?"

Kuja chuckled.

"Master Garland, you of all people should accept defeat gracefully. How sad. Any last words?"

Garland managed to smile.

"Your power is … meaningless."

Silver froze.

"What do you mean?"

Garland couldn't answer. Angry at the reply, Kuja kicked him from the platform. The man fell without a noise. Kuja turned to the team.

"Now is your turn. Should I kill you quickly as the worthless worms you are? Or should I have some fun and kill you slowly and painfully? Oh, I've got a great idea! How's this? I'll make you pillars for my castle! You'll all decorate my castle as a symbol of my eternal kingdom. How do you like that?"

Zidane winced and brought a hand to one of his ribs.

"No … Never!"

Kuja turned to Silver.

"Do you hear that, my dear son? They sought to defeat me and, in the end, they fell before that pathetic old man Garland. And now they don't want to become a part of my everlasting glory."

He held his hand to his son.

"Come with me. Together, we will rule over the worlds!"

Silver looked at him and Kuja winced before the coldness of his eyes. It was as if he was looking at two ice walls, walls that wanted nothing but to freeze the blood in his veins.

"I won't, father."

Kuja raised a brow.

"Why not?"

Silver turned his face.

"I came into this world looking for you, to see if you had changed from the madman Mother left behind. I wanted to do this before settling in a regular life. I won't hide it to you. I'm about to be married and wanted to know what became of the man I knew as my father. I hoped … I wished he had returned to his old self, so that I could present him to Selene and I could start a happy life with my heart at peace. But now I'm back, and I see that not only you've not changed, but you've become worse."

He drew his silver blade and raised it to Kuja's neck.

"I'm sorry, Father. You give me no choice."

His face wasn't looking at Kuja but everyone could feel those words hurt him a lot. Kuja too, was pained by those words. Somehow, he didn't wait for that kind of reply. He closed his eyes and something-was it a tear?-fell on his cheek.

"You deceive me, Silver."

"The feeling is mutual." Silver replied.

Purple appeared in Kuja's hand. Blue appeared in Silver's. In the same move, both spell casters turned to one another and Kuja's Ultima hit Silver's ice shield dead on, tearing it and biting into the fighter's body. Silver howled in agony as he received the spell in his chest. He would have fallen to his death if Vritra, the trustful Vritra, didn't catch him and put him beside Zidane and Si'Nai. Kuja walked to Silver.

"I might actually spare you, only because you are my son and my love for you is unconditional. Yes, I think I will keep you alive. Asleep for all eternities of course, but alive … in my eternal kingdom."

'_You could never build an eternal kingdom …'_ Garland ghostly voice retorted. Kuja raised his head.

"That voice … Garland? Did you leave something behind?"

'_Do you think a defect like you could last forever?'_ Garland coldly asked. Silver shivered.

"What do you mean?" Kuja asked angrily. What Garland answered shocked father and son.

'_I built you to last only until the worthy Genome, Zidane, grew. It was too dangerous to let you live any longer than that.'_

"What do you mean?"

Silver already knew the answer. And even thought he was against his father, it made his blood run cold.

'_There's a limit on your life. You'll be dead soon … Even as I die, you'll have died without ever leaving your mark on the world … for even your son has turned against you.'_

Kuja couldn't believe it. A small laugh escaped his lips.

"What an interesting lie. You're telling me that my life will end soon? Nice try, Garland, but I won't fall for your silly tricks. Garland? … Garland, answer me!"

The answer quickly came, cold and sharp as a razor's edge.

'_You were created to destroy. You are a mortal. I am surprised you were even able to conceive life.'_

Kuja shivered.

"A mortal? I'm finished?"

His fists opened and magic radiated in them.

"I won't believe you! Why would I believe such a silly story? You're telling me that I'll die soon, now that I'm more powerful than anyone? I'm gonna … die? Lose my soul?"

There was pain, sorrow and shock in his voice. Some of those emotions somehow found echo in Silver's eyes as he closed them and tears fell.

"Father … That can't be true …"

He raised his head to the sky.

"Garland, te rashta loga na marash!(1)"

Si'Nai raised a brow.

"What did he say?"

Ayden frowned.

"I don't know, but it wasn't nice."

Kuja laughed maniacally.

"What comedy! Zidane, isn't that hilarious? I'll just die like the black mages I so despise! I single-handedly brought chaos unto Gaia, but in the end, I'm nothing but a worthless doll!"

He stopped and looked at the panorama before him. Zidane frowned.

"Kuja?"

Silver felt it too.

"Father?"

Kuja opened his fists again.

"I won't let that happen. I won't … I won't let this world exist without me!"

Silver gulped.

"His magic has become stronger. If someone knows of a good healing spell, I suggest he uses it _now_."

Kuja's magic radiated out of his body and he rose in the sky. Purple beams shot from his body, thousand of deadly beams of magic that started to destroy the tall mushroom-like towers around. Dagger and Eiko had used their strongest Curaga on the team and everyone was up.

"Run away, _now!_" Zidane screamed.

No need to be told twice. The group ran as if the devil was on their heels. And it wasn't that far from the truth. Zidane looked at the mad mage in the sky.

"Kuja … I can't believe it!"

Eiko frowned.

"Zidane, we have to leave before the tower collapses!"

"But how? The thief asked. "We need to carry the injured out too!"

Indeed, even with the two Curagas, some in the team were still in pain.

"Let's steal Kuja's ship, the Invincible." The young summoner offered. "It's at the bottom of the tower."

Zidane thought for a moment.

"Alright, you guys head for the ship! I'm gonna rescue the Genomes! They're victims. I just can't abandon them!"

"I'm coming with you!" Dagger immediately offered.

"Dagger?"

"I don't want you to leave us a gain, so I'll keep watch over you!"

Zidane frowned but nodded.

"Okay. We should be able to go back through the warp gate on the other tower. Dagger and I will get back to Bran Bal. You guys come get us on the Invincible!"

The two ran through a bridge of light to a strange altar. Dagger frowned.

"Looks like a teleporter leading to the upper levels. It might take us back to Bran Bal."

Zidane was about to make a step when the eyes opened, scaring him. Dagger gave them a look.

"They're just eyes. It's okay. Let's go."

Zidane shivered.

"Just eyes?"

Dagger was already on the platform. Zidane sighed.

"How very bolt of you."

He ran at the platform. To his surprise, the eyes were fixated on him.

"Geez, I feel like I' being watched. Hey Dagger, about what happened earlier …"

"What?"

Zidane rubbed the back of his head, not knowing how to say what he wanted to say. Dagger frowned.

"Just say it. We need to hurry."

Zidane crossed his arms in his back.

"Um … You came to my rescue, right? And … Um … What you said to me, it really made me happy."

Dagger was touched by those words.

"Zidane …"

The thief clearly seemed ill at ease.

"How can I say this … Um …"

He took her head in his hand and the space between them closed. Dagger's breath fastened as she guessed what would happen. Zidane's emerald eyes captivated her and she couldn't let go of them. Softly, Zidane brought their lips together.

"Thanks …"

The kiss was short and chaste, but it seemed to last an eternity and tasted better than honey.

They finally arrived in bran Bal. Zidane looked around.

"I think we're still okay."

"Let's evacuate the Genomes!" Dagger hurried.

They ran to the village.

"Let's split up!" Dagger offered.

"Yeah." Zidane agreed. "I'll go this way. We'll meet up when the Invincible arrives!"

And so they ran across the town. At the same time, the rest of the team, Vritra included, entered the Invincible.

"My gosh …" Eiko muttered. "That ship is enormous!"

Steiner looked around.

"Judging from our current position, I believe the bridge is that way."

"Alright." Silver smiled.

He suddenly brought a hand at his side. Beatrix kneeled next to him.

"Are you still hurt?"

"My ice shield didn't fully protect me from Father's Ultima. One of the beams hit me rather hard."

The General nodded.

"Remove your armor, I need to examine that wound."

Silver weakly nodded and took of the leather chest plate that covered his torso before taking off his black shirt. Steiner looked at the two with a frown. Silver noticed it and smiled.

"Don't worry, I already have a girlfriend waiting for me back home. Now, please hurry and get that ship moving!"

Nodding, the team ran upstairs. Beatrix looked at Silver's wound and winced. It was located above the second rib and bleeding quite badly. The General smirked.

"You must be strong to have held up that long with such a wound."

"I've been through worse." Silver replied.

He passed a hand on a vertical mark over his heart.

"This one was more deadly. Weren't it for my friends, the blow would have killed me."

"What happened to you?" The General asked. Silver sighed.

"I was sixteen. A man had started murdering Guards and Shadows alike. The Shadows are the kingdom's secret agents and peacekeepers. I'm part of them, hence the black clothes. I decided to look for this man and kill him using my skills and ice powers. I found him, fought him … He pierced my heart with his sword and, using the last of my strength, I opened his throat. My friends found me just in time. Removing the sword was difficult, especially since it had teeth. One of them … got stuck in my heart and merged with it. Ever since that day, I can manipulate darkness at will and use people's shadow to walk faster."

Beatrix raised a brow as she carefully applied a mega-potion on the wound.

"This is quite interesting. You were lucky."

"Talk about it …"

The wound finally closed and Silver put his armor on his back. Eiko came back at that moment.

"Hey, we can't find a way to move that ship around!"

Silver frowned.

"Let me try it. There are airships in my world. I'm used to piloting one."

He went to the bridge. The control panel was made with a simple red circle and two levers. Silver placed himself on the circle and took the panel. Immediately, the ship sprung alive. Silver closed his eyes as data flowed inside his head.

"I see … That ship was made by the Terrans. Only people of Terran origins can use it. Since Kuja I my father, I'm partially from this world. That's why it obeys me. And it should obey Zidane as well."

He held the levers and the ship started to move forward. After a few minutes, the black fighter had gotten hold of his new toy.

"Got it. To pilot the ship, one just has to will it. Let's go!"

Si'Nai smiled. Kuja's son was someone quite special. In Bran Bal, Zidane ran to the lab. The girl in pink was waiting here.

"What are you still doing there? We need to evacuate!"

"What's the point?" The girl retorted. "We're just empty vessels …"

"Stop talking like that!" Zidane growled. "Do you really believe what you just said?"

The girl turned to him.

"Unlike the rest of them, Garland gave me a soul, that I might replace you and Kuja. But Garland is dead. Terra will soon be destroyed. What's the point?"

"I asked myself the same question …" Zidane admitted.

"Did you find an answer?"

"No … But maybe the point is just to try. It's gonna be hard … But I've got my friends. It isn't so bad."

He suddenly turned to her.

"Hey, what's your name?"

The girl raised a brow. Zidane explained.

"Garland gave you a name, didn't he?"

The girl hesitated a moment.

"My name is … Mikoto."

Zidane smiled.

"Mikoto, huh? That's a nice name. A lot of people are gonna call you that from now on. You have to find the answer for yourself. It'll be hard, but you can do it."

The girl, Mikoto, looked at him and, for the first time, an emotion filled her eyes. It was hope. Zidane held his hand.

"Let's go to the new world, Mikoto! There, you can find your answer …"

The girl smiled. Together, they left the lab.

Freya looked at Dagger. Silver had docked the Invincible near Bran Bal and all the Genomes were aboard … except for two.

"Dagger! Where is Zidane?"

"He'll be there any minute!" The girl answered. "He's looking for the last Genome …"

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting!"

Dagger smiled in relief.

"Zidane!"

"Sorry I'm late!" The thief smiled. "But now we've got everyone."

"Everyone on board now!" Freya ordered. "We must leave immediately!"

The four boarded the airship that quickly rose to the sky. Zidane looked in sadness as Terra was destroyed by Kuja's madness. The blue light of the world was replaced by the crimson of fire as each tower exploded and broke. The Invincible, pushed by Silver's will reached the portal and sprung from the waters of the Shimering Islands. They had made it.

* * *

><p>And here is the end. Next story, Crystaline Song. So Silver appears, steals the show and reveals his motives for coming. Optionally, he andKuja kick Garland's butt. How was it? Well, translation of what Silver said:<p>

(1) You dirty son of a bitch!

Note: Silver only curses in human when he's totally pissed. The rest of times, he uses another language.

See you soon!


End file.
